


Armband

by Lit_Cinnabun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 43,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lit_Cinnabun/pseuds/Lit_Cinnabun
Summary: Marion is the daughter of Royal Scientist W.D. Gaster, who had lost almost all sympathy for anyone after his wife died. He locked his children in his underground laboratory, using them as guinea pigs for his cruel experiments. Marion, the only girl, feels that she is responsible for looking after her brothers. Soon, she starts hearing the screams of little boys echoing through the halls. She knows she needs to help them, too, but how...?





	1. General Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Handplates](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/327300) by Zarla (DeviantArt). 



> Idek. It looks like someone else did a story based off of Handplates, but this one is my own. I started writing this before I knew someone else came up with something similar. Also, it turns out there are a bunch of sister OCs for the skeleton bros. nbd.

      She sighed. She had heard their screams echoing through the underground facility, though if her father ever asked her, she would deny it. Heck, she wouldn't even do that. Now, however, they were silent. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Surely he could tell that he was hurting those two children. They were both little boys, by the sound of their voices. She covered her mouth, sobbing silently. They sounded like her brothers....

      Zapfino, the youngest, woke up from his dream to the nightmare. He put his hand on his sister's, comfortingly.

      "Hey, Fin." She wiped her tears. Baskerville had told her not to let them see her cry, and she was trying, even though she had failed many times before. She had to stay strong.

      Fin sat up, not without difficulty, and hugged his sister. He struggled to stay upright before collapsing onto her as she wrapped her arm around him.

      "How are you feeling today?" She asked.

      "Tired," He signed, "But better. I was able to sit up today."

      "That's good." She smiled for him. "Is it okay if I look at your ribs? I want to see how much you have left to heal."

      He allowed her to gently lay him down and untie his pale green hospital gown. She inhaled sharply, looking at the still-very-visible cracks. "Does it hurt very badly?"

      He nodded, then frantically signed, "He's coming!"

      She immediately teleported to her cot, using her magic to tie Zapfino's gown back up. She lay down, using what her mother would have called the thousand-yard stare.

      Ever since Baskerville...passed, she had pretended that not only was she blind, but also deaf and mute. Her remaining brothers did not complain, they knew that they needed their sister in the best possible condition. If their father thought she was too badly damaged, he wouldn't use his machines on her. She would remain untouched, and able to heal when necessary.

      Immediately after she finished tying Fin's gown, her father approached, holding Menlo, her other remaining brother, by the shoulder. He was looking down, but the bandages were back over his eyes. She darted her eyes towards him, then quickly back up to the ceiling before her father could see. She was still as her father opened the cell and gently placed Menlo on his cot.

       Her father then walked over to the side of her cot. " _Marion_...." He softly spoke her name, putting his hand on hers. She tensed on purpose, trying to keep in mind that she wasn't supposed to be able to see the holes in his hands. He waved his free hand over her face, testing to see if her eyes would move. She just blinked.  
He sighed and left silently.

       Marion lay still, waiting for her brothers to give her the all-clear. It was long in coming. Menlo leaned back against the wall, making the few rusty springs in his cot creak. Slowly, casually, he tapped three times on the wall.

     Marion sat up. "What did he do? Are you okay?"

     "I'm not blind, if that's what you mean," Menlo sighed, laying on his side. "He shot a beam of magic into my eyes. I think he's trying to isolate the healing property. Maybe he's trying to fix his eye."

      "By ruining ours?" Fin signed, and Marion translated. Menlo chuckled.

      "I don't think that's what he plans on doing. He said he had previously tested the beam, and he had lowered the intensity so as not to hurt me."

     Marion wiped her eyes, knowing what her father had meant. He had tested it on one of the other children in the facility.

      Menlo sniffed. "How's Fin?"

      Marion watched Fin sign for a bit. "He says he's fine. He...misses Baskerville."

      "You and me both, bro." Menlo turned his head towards where he heard his sister's voice coming from. "Can you take me to his bed?" 

      "Yeah." She grabbed his hand, gently pulling him up. He was only a year older than her, yet he towered over her. Fin sat up, making room for his brother. They all sat down, Menlo in the middle. He wrapped his arms around his little siblings' shoulders. 

      "Things will get better. I know it will." Menlo spoke with such certainty that it was hard not to believe him. "Father can change. He's just...figuring things out, I guess. He's smart."  
Their moment was interrupted by a far-away scream. 

     Marion covered her mouth, choking back a sob. "As soon as things do get better, we're getting those little boys out of here."

      "I know we will, dear one," Menlo said, leaning his skull on hers. "I know we will."


	2. Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster mistakenly believes that he caused his daughter's "blindness" and sUdDeN dRaMaTiC iRoNy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I completely forgot to mention that all the characters at the present moment are skeletons. So, there you go. They're skeletons.

      The lights had been off for hours, but Menlo couldn't sleep. He was brainstorming ways to get past the plasma barriers holding them in their cell. The handpad by the door was specifically designed not to open unless it read a hand exactly like his father's, which meant it wouldn't open for a whole hand, only a hand with a hole. He sighed. He didn't have what he needed to cut a hole straight through his palm.

      He heard stirring from Marion's cot.

      "Menlo? Are you awake?" She asked.

      "I am. Why?"

      "What if he's not trying to heal himself?"

       Menlo inhaled deeply. He should have seen this coming. Marion always had a knack for finding a way to pin all the guilt on herself. "Who else would he be trying to heal?"

      She was silent, and he knew what she was thinking. 

      "Marion, listen to me. It's not your fault."

      "But what if-”

      "Dear one," He said, and she quieted down. He sighed. "You should get some sleep."

      "I can't. And I know you can't, either." She sat up. "You're trying to find out how to escape, aren't you?" 

      "The handpad won't work. If I had some sort of projectile, I could try to make it ricochet off the wall, then the ceiling, then break the controls."

       "You'd have to throw it pretty hard. And you're going to have to wait for your eyes to heal, so you can see. What if you miss?"

       "Then I live with the consequences."

       "And how are we getting Fin out? He can barely walk, even with our magic helping him."

       "Simple. We either carry him, or you can hold onto his soul."

      They continued on like this, with Marion arguing why they couldn't, and Menlo giving counter arguments, until the lights came on. Instantly, Marion stared straight ahead, silent.

      The familiar footsteps came down the stairs, echoing off the walls and towards the cell.

      Marion looked in the general direction of the entrance, not at anything in specific. Her father approached, and she heard him suddenly catch his breath. Then he sighed. He, not incorrectly, thought she had seen him. He opened the cell. " _Good morning, kids._ "

      "Good morning, father," Menlo replied, forcing a smile.

      " _I managed to find a way to heal blindness yesterday._ "

      "That's good." Menlo's smile faded, confused.

      " _Thanks to you, Menlo._ "

      He was silent for a bit. "Well, I guess this means you'll be able to see through your right eye socket again."

      " _That is the long-term goal, yes._ " He paused, sitting next to Marion. " _How is she? Has she signed anything?_ "

      "No, father. She hasn't. Maybe she doesn't think anyone is around her."

      Their father slowly, gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She tensed up, signing "Who's there?" 

      Gaster gently grabbed her hand and helped her sign "Father". She instantly relaxed, leaning against his shoulder. She started rapidly signing her practiced story about how lonely she was. Gaster chuckled sadly. 

       " _Hopefully you won't be lonely much longer. I'm trying to fix my mistakes._ "

      Marion cast a quick glance at Menlo, slightly worried.

      Gaster hugged her close, then took her hand, interrupting her to sign "I'm sorry".

      Marion grabbed onto his lab coat, burying her face in it to hide the sudden tears. After a second, she felt disgusted. She shouldn't trust him. _Dirty brother killer...._

      She pushed herself away from him and off the bed, making a break for it. She didn't make it very far before she felt his hold on her soul, barely to the cell entrance. He frantically held her up in the air, where she thrashed around, trying to escape.

      "Where is she? Let me calm her," Menlo offered, standing. Gaster took his hand and led him to his sister. Menlo grabbed Marion's hand. She signed Fin's names with her free one. "Hey, Fin, she wants to know if you're okay. Twice for yes, once for no, none if you're still asleep." 

      The only response was light snoring. Menlo chuckled, letting his sister know. She sighed silently as Menlo blocked Gaster's view of them. A silent, private conversation, in which Baskerville's name was brought up at least twice, passed between them.

       Marion relaxed, sighing again. Menlo turned around. "She's alright. Just...she doesn't want you to hug her anymore."

       Gaster looked extremely hurt, but recovered quickly. " _I...I see._ " He walked over to them, gently setting Marion down. She held on to her brother. Gaster sighed. " _Perhaps it would be easier if you came with us. She might be calmer._ "

      "Where are you taking her?" Menlo asked, a slight edge to his voice.

      " _Don't catch an attitude with me, boy._ "

      _Maybe he wouldn't have to if you hadn't locked us up and hurt us countless times,_ Marion thought bitterly. Menlo just sighed.

      "I'm sorry, father," He said, putting his arm around his sister. "I'm just concerned about her."

      " _You don't trust me with my own daughter?_ "

      Menlo was silent. He could practically hear Marion thinking, _Well, you screwed up with me once._

      Gaster sighed again. " _Whatever_." He took hold of both Menlo and Marion's souls and pulled them apart. " _You should be more obedient._ "

       Menlo was flung back onto his cot as Marion curled into a ball, shutting her eyes tight. Gaster kept her suspended in mid-air, then pulled her alongside him as he walked out of the cell.

       He briskly walked through the halls to his experimentation room. It had been almost six months since Marion had been there, but it felt like longer. She resisted the urge to look around, remembering that she was supposed to be blind. She kept her eye sockets closed, even as he strapped her to a chair. Suddenly, he forced her eyes open, keeping them that way with medical tape. She strained against the leather bonds holding her in place, struggling to close her eyes. She felt him reach inside her socket, attach several electrodes, then do the same thing to the other eye.

       " _Just hold still..._ " He muttered, gently pressing her skull against the headrest. " _I'm trying to help you._ "

       Marion, trying to stick to her act, tried to stare straight ahead. No matter how hard she tried, though, she couldn't help but dart her eyes around, panicked. She saw her father reach for a switch before searing pain tore through her skull and she saw no more.


	3. Old and New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster's attempt to help his daughter see has...unexpected results.

      Marion was running through the snow, squealing with laughter. She ducked behind a tree, listening to the crunch of footsteps behind her. She covered her mouth the keep her laughter from escaping. 

      "Where'd my little babybones go?" A jokingly befuddled voice asked. Marion peeked out, giggling through her mittens. Her bespectacled oldest brother, Baskerville, looked around. "I know you're out here, Tiny," He teased. "I already found Menlo. You should just give up." He smiled, seeing her. She ducked back behind the tree, giggling again. "Marion..." He crooned, quietly approaching the tree. "A-ha!" He cried out, suddenly jumping in front of where she would have been.

      But she wasn't there. "Marion?" He asked, confused. He heard giggling, and some snow clumps fell on his shoulders. He looked up.

      Marion was climbing on one of the higher branches. Baskerville chuckled, surprised. "How'd you get up there...?" She giggled again, hoisting herself onto the next branch. "Mari, you shouldn't go that high." He removed his glasses and put them in his pocket, swapping them out for a pair of small knives he used to climb trees with no branches close enough to the ground. 

     Marion, still climbing, looked down and laughed. "Com an' get me!"

      "I'm trying," Baskerville chuckled, climbing up after her. _If father saw that Marion was up in a tree...._

      For a horrifying second, he thought she slipped. For an even more horrifying moment, she did slip before catching herself. 

      "Marion, stay where you are," Baskerville said calmly. "I'm coming to get you, alright?" 

      She looked down at him, unsure. He sounded worried...but she was winning the game, wasn't she? She didn't want to lose. She continued climbing, getting closer to the swaying top.

       Marion was smaller than anyone else in her family was at her age, but she was still big enough to weigh the top of the tree down. It leaned dangerously to the side as she clung to it.

       Baskerville heard her cry out as she slowly began slipping off the bark. "Oh, no." His eyes widened. Thinking quickly, he pressed the bottoms of his boots against the side of the tree, ready to jump. "Marion! Let go!" 

     She looked down at him, her eyes glowing a soft purple-pink. His began glowing light blue in response. 

      "Trust me, I'll catch you."

      She looked back up at her hands. She didn't have time to not trust him. 

      At the moment she fell, he launched himself off the side of the tree and caught her in mid-air, wrapping his arms around her protectively. 

      They landed in the snow with a soft thud. 

      Marion sat up immediately, looking at her brother. His eyes were closed. "B-Baskerville?" She shook him a little. "Baskerville!" 

      His eye sockets opened slightly. "Are you alright?" He asked, breathing heavily.  
She nodded. 

      "Good." He sat up, holding her close. "Don't ever do that again."

      "I'm sorry," She whispered, hiding her face in his leather jacket. "I'm so sorry." He lay back down, loosening his grip on her. When she looked back up, the scene had changed. She stared at familiar hospital-white walls, her mind fuzzy from sleep. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't in the woods of Snowdin anymore. She looked over at the cot next to her, where Baskerville slept. He wasn't there, but his "bed" hadn't been made, either. She looked around. Menlo was sitting on the end of her bed. 

       "Menlo?"

      He turned around, not even bothering to wipe the light green tears from his eyes.

       "Menlo?" Marion asked again, her voice shaking. "Where's Baskerville?"

        _No_

       "Come here, Marion."

        _Nononowakeup_

      Little Marion crawled over to her older brother.

       _Wakeupwakeupwakeup_

      "Marion...I'm so sorry. Baskerville is..." Menlo's voice broke as he wiped a purple-pink tear from Marion's eye. "He's..." He tried again, but couldn't finish.

      _WAKE UP_

 

 

      Marion sat up in bed with a start. For a second, she thought she was still dreaming. She looked around, slightly panicked. 

      " _Marion?_ "

      Without thinking, she looked towards her father.

      " _Oh, thank God._ " He sat down in the bedside chair, sighing with relief. 

       "I'm...in an actual bed." She looked at it, confused. "Why? And...I'm physically speaking? Dad, what's going on?" She looked at him questioningly.

      " _I...sent an electric-magical current through your skull, to get a response from your soul._ "

       "Whose magic?"

      He was silent.

      "Please tell me you didn't steal Menlo's magic."

      The silence became almost sheepish. 

       "Whatever. Just take me back to my cell." She crossed her arms as indignantly as she could. 

       " _Not until you've recovered_."

       "Ugh." She pulled the blankets off of her legs and hopped up out of bed. Faster than her father knew what has happening, she was running through the halls, looking for her brothers with him running right behind her. She skidded to a stop as she came across a three-way fork. She looked back. 

       " _Marion, come back!" He was catching up. "You're not entirely well!_ "

        _Maybe not, but the sooner I get away from you, the better I'll feel._ Marion picked a random direction and continued running, hoping it was the right way.

      " _No, wait!_ " He got hold of her soul as she approached what she thought was her cell. He pulled her back just as she saw a handpad and activated plasma barriers. 

      _I found the babybones,_ She thought, eye sockets widening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter is Marion's dream/memory while she's unconscious.


	4. Isolated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the name of the work comes in

      He hadn't asked her if she saw, assuming that if she did see, she'd be curious enough to ask about it herself. Marion was never so glad to have something assumed about her as she sat cross-legged on her cot. On the down side, her father now knew she at least slightly resented him. And every time she looked at him, even though she couldn't completely see his face, he looked... _hurt_. He didn't have the right to feel hurt. He wasn't the one who was locked up and experimented on, after all. 

       Besides, it wasn't like she didn't love him or anything. She still had all those memories of when he was a good person that she held onto for some obscure reason. It wasn't like he was the same person.... 

       She drew her knees up to her chest and hid her face as she heard her father approaching. As punishment for running away from him, she was placed in solitary confinement. No one worth talking to, no one to laugh with, no one to help scheme of ways to escape. _You brought this on yourself_ , She snapped to herself, keeping her face down. _If you had just listened to him instead of being the impulsive little brat you are, you'd already be with Fin and Menlo. The only saving grace is that you found the other monsters that may or may not be skeletons. They probably are, but you don't know for sure. If they are, as soon as we all get out, we can have a proper family again_. 

      _Not that they can replace Baskerville or anything_.

      It was often like this while she was in solitary. She would almost always mentally bicker with herself, or go over what she should have done. She had been in solitary only a few times before, but it was never this bad.

      She looked up with a start as her cell opened. 

      " _Follow me_ ," Was all her father said. She got up immediately, not wanting to earn herself more alone time. They were silent as their footsteps reverberated around them. She didn't ask where they were going, she assumed she was going back to her brothers. She could have been more wrong...but not by much. 

      Her father led her back to his lab, where he picked her up and strapped her to a table.

      " _Try not to move around too much, you wouldn't want me to mess this up_ ," He said, measuring the width of her humerus.

      "Mess what up?" She asked boldly.

      " _I can't have you running away from me again, and this is the only way to get you to understand that_." Sparks flew as he melted a piece of metal off of a sheet, then quickly engraved something into it. 

      "W-what are you doing?" She strained against the leather straps holding her in place. 

      " _I asked you not to squirm. You can't even obey a simple request_." He sighed. " _I only hope this will fix the problems_." He picked up a drill. " _Now, for your sake, be still_."

 

      _At least I didn't scream_ , Was all she could think when it was over. Her eyes hadn't stopped glowing with spiteful rage since he drilled the ring of metal, the armband, into her. She fought the tears threatening to reveal themselves to her brothers, knowing that if she let one go, a flood would follow. _I refuse to give him that pleasure_. 

      He returned her to her original cell when he was done, and they both stayed at the entrance for the longest time, staring at each other. Later on in her life, she would recognize what she was feeling at that moment as _hella effin' pissed_. She could only assume his face was passively blank, as she couldn't see it. His soul was lost, and it showed. 

      She sat on Fin's cot, between her brothers. Fin was asleep, resting his head in her lap. Menlo was looking at her, worried and curious. 

      "Do you think it's possible to remove it?" He asked.

      "Maybe, but not without it hurting even more. Besides, he would know. It's got some sort of tracker in it." 

      "Oh. I'm sorry."

      "Don't be. I made a mistake. Now I have to live with the consequences." She sat stiffly, glaring straight ahead at the wall. 

      Fin snored softly.

      "You should get a hint from him. You need sleep, you'll feel better." 

      She sighed, gently moving Fin off of her. "Fine." Menlo picked her up delicately and moved her to her own cot. 

      "Sleep well, dear one." He put his forehead to hers.

      "I love you, Menlo." 

      "I love you, too." He smiled, his eyes glowing a soft green. "I promise, I'm gonna get you outta here soon." 

      "I know you will."

      Marion turned over onto her good side, closing her eyes and falling into a light sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *must...not...give...sPoIlErS*


	5. Babybones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marion makes mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is possibly the longest chapter, and one of the craziest because I need more practice. Hopefully it's not too crazy/long for you guys! Enjoy! ^_^

      It started like an ordinary day. Gaster hadn't taken any of the three to his lab, but they heard one of the other children shouting. Marion had punched something and fractured one of her knuckles, and her brothers chastised her, especially Fin. She remembered smiling, then doing it again. A few moments later, Gaster ran to the cell. 

      Marion watched closely as he placed his hand on the handpad, trying to figure out how it worked. Trying to figure out if there was any way to get out. She smirked. 

      " _I hope you're proud of yourself. You got me out of my lab_." 

      She grabbed his wrist. "How old are they?" 

      He was silent, shocked. 

      "You're smart, doc. You know they're sentient. You know they can feel pain. And by the sounds of their voices, they're just kids. So tell me how old they are." 

      He was quiet for only a moment more before saying, " _You're in no position to be making demands, 3-M._ " 

      "Father." Menlo crossed his arms. "Marion is more than just an experiment. She's more than just the badge you gave her." 

      "Menlo, the professor is right." Marion turned around, smirking as she faced her brother. "As long as I'm here, I'm not a person. I'm just some thing he can use. I'm expendable. He doesn't love me." She turned back to her father, her eyes glowing. "Why would he? It's not like I'm his daughter or anything." 

      Gaster pulled back, shocked. Menlo started to get up, ready to get between them. Fin pulled his blanket over his head. Marion chuckled darkly. "Go on, doc. Your other experiments are waiting." 

      Gaster looked at Marion, hardly daring to believe what just happened. She scoffed, crossing her arms. 

      He backed out of the cell, more confused than he ever had been in his life.

      As soon as he was out of earshot, Menlo walked up to his sister. "What the hell was that?"

      She sighed, sitting on her cot and leaning against the wall. She closed her eyes, thinking. "Simple sleight-of-hand, Menlo. I had to throw him off-guard. I had to know what was so special about that hand." She held up a small circle of metal. "It wasn't the hand itself, it was the plating on the back of his watch. I need you to see if it's the same metal as what's on my arm." 

      Menlo didn't move. "Are you sure that wasn't a psychological attack? Because that's what it looked like." 

      Fin dropped his blanket to sign, "And sounded like." 

      Marion opened her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. If I wanted to attack him in any way, it would be a physical attack." 

      "Well, your 'sleight-of-hand' seemed to really hurt him." 

      "And he really hurt me. I guess that makes us even." 

      Menlo made a face. "You've changed." 

      "To be fair, so have you." She held the plating up to her arm. "If you're not going to help me, I might as well check for myself." 

      Fin turned to look at her. She looked up at him to watch his eyes go wide, tears forming. 

      "Oh, Fin, don't give me that look." 

      A single soft-red tear fell, and he sniffed. 

      "Fin...."

      "He wouldn't have to if you didn't do that," Menlo cut in, sitting back on his cot. 

      "Well, _some_ one had to stand up for us. For all _five_ of us."

      "There are better ways to do that, Marion. Ways that don't involve being just as bad he is, or worse."

      "Don't you play that card on me, Menlo Bradley Gaster. I'm supposed to look after you two!" Marion stood up defensively. 

      "Oh, excuse _me_ , your highness. I didn't realize that theft was excusable with something so simple." He crossed his arms, still sitting down. "And don't use my full name like you're my mother, Marion _Helvetica_ Gaster."

     "And don't use _my_ full name like you're my father! I don't have a father!" 

     One could hear a pin drop. 

      Menlo stood up slowly. "And so the truth comes out. You really do hate him." He looked at his little sister in a new, darker light. "Does that mean you hate us, too?" 

      Marion looked taken aback, eyes wide with the realization of what she had said. She turned around, facing the equally, if not more, horrified Fin, who burst into tears. Menlo rushed to comfort him.

      "Wh-what? No, I-...” She looked down at the metal plate in her hand. _I'm just as bad. No...I_ am _worse.... What would Baskerville think?_

      _He'd hate you. And who would blame him, since you've added thief to the long list of things that you are.  
_

_Get rid of it._

      Her hand tightened around the small, circular plate.

      _Just throw it away._

      She looked towards the plasma barrier. 

      _It'll only bring you trouble._

      She drew her arm back to throw it. 

      _But what about my brothers' freedom?_

      She froze. 

      _It could come in handy. I should hold on to it and give it back later.  
_

_But your brothers hate you! You should get rid of it before you make things any worse!  
_

_Things will always get worse, no matter what. I should hang tight and wait for a good opportunity._ With that, she went to her cot and tried to shut her mind down by sitting back and closing her eyes. 

     "I don't hate you," She said, laying on her side and facing away from them. "I hope you understand that." 

     All three remained thoughtfully silent.

 

 

      Marion didn't realize that she fell asleep, but when she awoke, it was because Menlo was shaking her. 

      "Mari! Wake up, something's wrong!" 

      "Menlo? What is it?" She asked, half-asleep. Then she smelled the smoke. She instantly got up. "What happened?" 

      "I don't know, but we need to get out." Menlo went and picked up Fin. "We need ideas."

     "Or an actual plan." Marion rushed to the barrier and popped off her forearm, holding the metal plate in her detached hand. She swung her arm through the barrier, winding in pain, then hit the handpad with the hand holding the plate. The barrier dissipated.

      "That works," Menlo shouted over the alarm that began blaring. 

      "Thanks." She reattached her arm as he rushed past her.

      "Go find a way out, Fin and I will look for dad." Menlo turned toward the lab. Marion nodded, knowing it was a bad time to argue.   
 

      "I'll meet you guys outside." She hesitated. "I love you."

      The boys turned around, their eyes glowing. "We love you, too." They smiled. "Go on, we'll be out soon." 

      She nodded and ran off through the halls, trying to block out the sound of the alarm. Soon, she reached the cross. She closed her eyes, concentrating. She reached her hands out, feeling for nearby souls. "Found you again." She opened her eyes and ran down the corridor to her right. "Babybones!" She shouted, sprinting. "Babybones, say something!" She turned another corner, but didn't slow down enough and ran into a wall. "Ouch, dammit!" She looked at the shoulder which had received the brunt of the impact. "Ok, not too bad." She looked around, slightly disoriented. "Babybones!" 

      "We're over here!" The higher-pitched voice replied. Marion sighed, relieved, running again. Within moments, she was at the barrier. 

      "Are you alright?" She immediately asked, peering in at the little skeletons. 

      "I am, but...but, my brother....” 

      Marion looked around him, at a shorter skeleton. He was laying on the cot, unconscious. "Can you hold him?"

      "Of course I can!"

      Marion smiled. "Good. I'm going to get you out." As she placed the small circle of metal on the hand pad, she saw it. She saw both of them. She growled slightly, cursing her father. Both of the little boys had plates of metal on their hands, engraved with a series of numbers and letters.

      The taller one held the smaller one the way Menlo had held Marion not even a week before, stepping out of the cell. "Are you alright?"

      "I'm just peachy." Marion looked away from him, clenching her fists.

      "What's that smell?" 

      "Smoke." She looked at the small one, whose mouth was frozen in a perpetual grin. "We have to get him out of here. Can you run and carry him at the same time?"

      "I...I can try."

      Marion smiled again. "That's all I ask." She looked in both directions. "Follow me." 

      They began running, trying to stay ahead of the fire. "This lab is much bigger than I thought." Marion opened door after door, not finding much in the way of escape routes. "I wonder if my brothers are alright," She mused aloud.

      "You have brothers? Does that mean you're a brother, too?"

      Marion laughed, "No, I'm a girl. That means I'm a sister."

      "...Oh."

      "Don't worry, it's an easy mistake to make. Girl and boy skeletons look very similar." She smiled back at him, but the smile faded when she saw the approaching flames. "We don't have time for this, we need to get out now." With a sudden burst of magic, she summoned a giant bone that thrusted the ceiling ahead of them up and off of the lab. She dashed and jumped off of the wall to the next, climbing up. She barely registered that she was standing in the Hotlands before pulling the little boys out of the lab.

      "You alright, babybones?"

      He nodded.

      "And your brother?"

      He nodded again. 

      "Good. Stay here, I'm going to be right back." She wiped some ash off of his cheekbone before jumping back into the lab, landing lightly on her feet and running through the halls again.

      For the last time.


	6. Oh, Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marion can't tell if things are better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck, I can't even tell if things are better or worse.

      She woke up on the hard, hot ground, her ears ringing vaguely. She couldn't remember what happened, but she felt like it was something she didn't want to remember.... She sat up, putting a hand to her forehead. "Menlo? Fin?" She winced, running her fingertips over the usually-smooth bone and finding a crack. "Brilliant." She slowly stood up amongst smoldering beams, looking around in the dim light. "Anyone?" Unconsciously, she placed her hand over the metal armband. "F-father?"

     She didn't know what she was expecting, but whatever it was, it didn't happen.

     "Sister?"

      Her head quickly swiveled towards where the muffled shout came from.

      "Sister? Are you in there? I stayed where you asked me. Are you alright?" There was a pause. "You said you'd be right back, and it's been a day. I was just...wondering...." His voice trailed off, cracking slightly.

      _A day...?_ Marion looked at her surroundings in a new, panicked light. _How did I survive? Where are my brothers? Where's my father?_ She cupped her hands like a megaphone around her mouth. "MENLO!! FIN!!!” Her only response was the creaking of metal and wood, and a slight echo. "No...." She blinked, a single tear falling down her face. "No...no, no, this isn't happening...." She stood there, surrounded by the remains of her prison, the only heap still standing. Her eyes began glowing, and without even realizing it, she began tearing the walls down around her.

      "Sister!"

      She froze, placing her hand over her armband again.

      The little skeleton ran up to her as she fell to her knees, sobbing. "Sister...." He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, and she held him close.

      "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...."

      "Sister, you have nothing to be sorry for."

      She laughed through her tears, placing her cracked forehead against his. She opened her still-glowing eyes with difficulty, meeting his.

      "How are you doing that?" He asked, a little confused.

      "What am I doing?" She pulled back.

      "Your eyes...." He gently touched around her left eye socket. "This one's a different color than the other one." His own eyes started glowing orange. "And your skull is cracked." Before she could stop him, his eyes changed to a healing green. Her pain instantly drifted away, and she sighed softly. She pushed his hands away.

      "You don't have to do that, babybones."

      "Of course I do, you're my sister." He tilted his head to the side innocently. "Aren't you?"

      She grabbed his hand, holding it. It was only about half the size of her's, and already stronger than she thought it would be. He wrapped his fingers around one of hers.

_You can't just get another little brother just like that, let alone two! It's too soon, you're not ready!_

_They're too young to be out in the Underground alone._

_So are you! You need to find someone else who can take care of them, then someone who can take care of you._

      _I can take care of myself, and I can take care of them_.

  _That's what you said about Fin and Menlo_.

      "Sister?"

      Marion glanced up, then back down.

      _Great. Now you're responding to him. Nice going, next you're going to get attached and start naming them.  
_

_It's what Menlo would have wanted. It's the right thing to do.  
_

_Since when do you give a damn?  
_

_Since the good doctor put my little brothers in a cell_.

      "Sister?"

      "Sorry, I'm just...a little lost in thought." She grabbed his other hand. The one with the metal plate. "2-P, huh? Does it stand for anything?"

      "Stand...for...?"

      "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if you had an actual name. Mine is Marion."

      He looked down.

      Marion smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll come up with something. In the meantime, do you think you could take me back to your... _our_ brother?"

      He immediately both brightened and grew worried, grabbing Marion's hand. She stood, allowing him to drag her out of the rubble.

      She stopped, looking back. _There's nothing for me here_. She felt the little skeleton tug on her hand, and she smiled at him. "I'm coming, dear one. I'm right behind you." She turned and followed him through the rough terrain, him holding her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CaN AnYoNe TeLl Me If ThInGs ArE bEtTeR oR wOrSe
> 
>  
> 
> Also, 2 chapters in one day. That's a record.


	7. Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marion tries to make things better

      It didn't take long to come up with a name for Marion's little brother. She guided him in choosing the name "Papyrus" for himself. He seemed to like the important-sounding ring it had. No matter what his name, she had already come to think of him as "babybones" and fixed that nickname to him in her mind.

      She didn't know what to call the shorter one. She hadn't properly met him yet, as he was still unconscious for days after the laboratory explosion. 

      _If he doesn't wake up soon, I might have to go to town and get some help, but that might cause a bit of an uproar. Especially if we're still wearing these forsaken hospital gowns_ , Marion brooded to herself, leaning against the cave wall. She watched Papyrus as he started weaving twigs into a mesh. "Whatcha doin', babybones?"

      "Oh! I'm trying to make a net that will be easier to carry, in case we need to start a fire. But the sticks keep breaking, which is making things quite difficult." His brow furrowed in concentration.

      Marion smiled. "They're too dry. In this heat, almost everything is."

      "The lava isn't."

      "You've got a point there." She looked over at the shorter skeleton, worried. "Have you tried healing him today?"

      "I try healing him every day." He dropped the net, also looking at his brother. "Maybe he doesn't want to wake up." His voice cracked, and a small orange tear fell from his eye socket. 

      Marion immediately went over and wrapped her arms around him. "Of course he does. From what you've told me about him, he loves you very much, and I don't think anything can take that away. I know you two had a very hard time down there, but he doesn't know that that time is over."

      He hugged her back, sniffing. "He doesn't?"

      "Well, he might know something is different, but he probably doesn't know what, exactly." She looked down at Papyrus. "You know what I think?"

     "What?" He sniffed again, wiping his eyes.

     "I think you should talk to him."

     "Talk to him?"

     "Well, it can't hurt. I'm sure that somewhere in there, he can hear you. And you don't have to talk to him with me around to hear. You can do it while I'm asleep, or you can ask me to step out for a few moments."

     "It's fine. You don't have to leave." Papyrus moved towards his brother, taking his hand. "Brother? It's me."

     Marion smiled, standing up. She let Papyrus' talking fade into the background of her mind as she approached the opening of the cave, thinking about how she would get clothes for her little brothers. She saw something moving at the very edge of her vision, and immediately looked over. It took her a second to realize it was a flame monster. She tilted her head to the side, watching him. He was just...walking, almost aimlessly. Marion smirked, ducking back into the cave before he saw her.

     "-And she says that soon, we won't even be in the same region. I think that's pretty exciting." Papyrus continued, then hesitated. "I wish you would wake up, brother. You'd like our sister. She's really nice. She...she gave me a name. A real one, not just a label." Papyrus sighed. "She says you can hear me. I hope you really can. I don't know if you'll remember all of this, but it was nice to tell you," He ended. He sat there, holding his brother's hand, his back turned to Marion.

     She heard a stifled sob.

     "Are you alright, babybones?" She asked, her eyes glowing faintly.

     He shook his head, covering his mouth. 

     "Do you need a hug?"

     He nodded, and Marion knelt behind him, wrapping her arms around him comfortingly. He snuggled into the hug, still holding his brother's hand. "I want him to wake up," He sobbed.

      "I know you do, dear one." She looked at the small one. "Maybe we should get him out of the Hotlands. Maybe that'll help." She looked at Papyrus. "Do you want to do that?"

     He nodded. "Can we leave tomorrow?"

     "We can leave whenever you wake up." Marion gently set him down. "Take the longest nap you can. I'll be gone for about an hour. If you wake up in that time, stay in the cave and guard Tiny. I'm going to put up a barrier so that you'll be safe. Is that alright?"

      Papyrus nodded again, sniffling some more. He lay down next to his brother and closed his eyes. 

      "I promise, I'll be back as soon as I can." Marion stepped out and put up a barrier of dark-red camouflaged bones, which would deal 20 damage each at least. She nodded, satisfied, and headed to the nearest group of houses. 

      She knocked on the nearest door, and put on her saddest face for the monster who answered. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you had any spare clothes? I...I don't mean to in-intrude or anything.... I was just wondering...." She looked down, sniffing a little.

     The monster who answered tilted his head to the side. "What type of clothes do you need?"

     "Anything you can spare, sir." Marion looked up at him, fidgeting with her hands.

     "Wait here, I'll be back in a moment." He smiled at her closed the door. She sighed, sitting down and placing a hand on her forehead. She didn't like this. It felt like she was stealing, like she was conning these people. On the bright side, she wasn't straight-up stealing from them.

     She stood up as the monster opened the door, holding a bulky bag. "I got whatever I could. I hope they come in handy." He smiled reassuringly at her, handing over the bag. 

      "Thank you, sir. Thank you so much." 

      It went like that in almost every house. Some houses didn't have any clothes, others threatened to call the royal guard. But Marion was more or less satisfied with what she had as she made her way back to the cave. 

     She sighed with relief as she saw that the barrier was unbroken and the boys were in the same place as when she left them. She set the bag down and picked up the discarded twigs.

     "Heh." She glanced over at the boys, sitting down. Humming a tune, she continued where Papyrus had left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super tired while making this. I hope it's ok.


	8. 1-S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marion tries to be a good big sister. Is everyone alright?

      It took longer to get to Snowdin than Marion had anticipated. She had forgotten that little skeletons need sleep, especially if they had been in an environment where stress prevented them from ever having a good night's sleep. They had stopped once in the Hotlands to get food, then twice again in Waterfall so Papyrus could rest.

      Marion had almost asked if Papyrus needed a break from carrying his brother, but she didn't want him to wake up in the arms of someone he didn't know if he could trust. Also, she didn't want to move them by their souls if she could help it. She felt fairly certain that her father had done that too many times for comfort.

      She looked over at her little brothers, who were both wearing jackets now. She smiled softly, then lay back on the cold ground. She let them use her jacket as a pillow, but she didn't mind. She rolled over, closing her eyes.

      "Marion?"

      She jumped up, startled.

      Papyrus also jumped, then laughed a little. Marion snickered.

      "Sorry, babybones. Guess I'm still a little nervous. What's up?"

      His smile faded. "I...." He started fidgeting with his scarf. "I had a bad dream." 

      Marion instantly went over to him. "Oh, babybones...." She wrapped her arms around him, and he held on to her. "How bad was it?"

      He shook his head, closing his eyes tight. Marion could see the bright orange light shining through, and a tiny tear fell.

      "That bad, huh?" She sighed, leaning her skull against his. "Well, I think it's time I let you in on a little secret. Whatever dreams you have are not real. Ok? Not real."

      Papyrus nodded, still holding on to his sister.

      "Do you want to try to get some more sleep?"

      He nodded again.

      "Alright." Marion lay down, gently pulling Papyrus down with her. "I can try to keep the nightmares away." She closed her eyes, still hugging Papyrus. Before she knew it, she was drifting off to sleep.

       She woke up as the back of her skull hit a tree. She vaguely heard Papyrus scream something over the ringing in her head. She opened her eyes in time to watch her HP fall only one point. She looked around, still pinned to the tree by her soul. She looked back at the brothers, and it took her a second to realize that the shorter one was standing up, glaring at her.

      "Who the hell are you?" He asked, holding her against the tree. Only one of his eyes was glowing an almost-familiar soft blue.

      Marion put her hands up in surrender, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. "Calm down, Tiny, I'm not going to hurt you."

      She felt him press her further against the tree, putting pressure on her ribcage. She gasped, opening her now-glowing eyes. She grabbed hold of his soul, then pulled him up to her eye-level. "If you're going to kill me, then kill me," She whispered. "Tell your brother whatever you want. Tell him I couldn't be trusted, that I was like the man who kept us locked up. If you really think I am a danger to you, then kill me."

      He blinked, surprised. Marion gently set him down, and he in turn dropped her. Papyrus rushed up to her, his eyes already glowing green. "I'm fine," Marion muttered, standing shakily. "Your brother might need some answers." She walked over to where they were sleeping and picked up her jacket.

      "Are you angry with him?" Papyrus asked.

      "No. I'm mad at myself." She looked at the smaller one. "You did well, kid." She smirked approvingly at him, pulling her jacket on. She started walking out of earshot.

      "I only did one damage," He half-shouted as she walked away.

      "It's better than none." She walked to the nearest tree and leaned against it, listening to the quiet around her. She began humming, but was interrupted by a soft, small, cold thing landing on her eyelid. "Hm?" She opened that eye, then smiled, watching the snow fall. She looked back. The boys were deep in conversation, so she had time. She snuck ahead, grinning mischievously, and scooped up a heaping handful of the white ice powder. She headed back, forming a soft snowball behind her back. "Hey, babybones!"

      He looked up at her, interested, and got a face full of snow. He stumbled back, tripped, and landed on his rear.

      "Oh my God! Are you alright?" The smaller one asked, kneeling next to him. He turned and glared at Marion. "I swear, if you hurt him-”

       Papyrus cut him off with laughter, wiping the snow off of his face.

       "Guess you've never had a snowball fight before, Tiny." Marion grinned at him, then threw the other half of the snowball at him.

       He fell back, too, surprised. He wiped the snow off of his face with his bare finger-bones, inspecting it. "What...?" He looked up to see Papyrus chasing after Marion into the woods. "H-hey! Wait for me!" He stood and raced after them. Marion jumped onto an above-ground root, then to the nearest next one. Papyrus jumped after her, throwing a quick handful of snow. The small skeleton stayed on the ground, trying to match their speed. "Bro! Slow down! I-...I can't keep up!"

       Papyrus looked back at his brother, concerned, then reached out and grabbed the bottom hem of Marion's blue hoodie. She was yanked to a halt, almost falling backwards onto Papyrus, but she grabbed a nearby tree branch. "Sorry, Paps." She looked back at the smaller one. "You alright, Tiny?" She shouted back.

      "I'm fine." He glared at her. "And my name isn't Tiny."

       Any semblance Marion had to a smile faded. "Sorry. What _is_ your name?"

       "1-S." He stepped closer, his boots crunching in the snow. "And his name isn't Paps, or babybones, or whatever else you want to call him. His name is 2-P. We're brothers."

       Marion looked down.

       "I think you should leave us alone."

       "Br-brother, I-”

       "Listen to me, bro," He interjected, cutting Papyrus off. "How do you know you can trust her?" Papyrus was silent, fidgeting with his scarf again. "How do you know she's not going to lock us up and shoot lasers at us?" Marion went to move Papyrus' hands from his scarf so he wouldn't shred the ends. "Don't you dare touch him again!" 1-S used his magic to push Marion away, shouting at her. He ran over and grabbed Papyrus' hand. "Let's go, before she does anything else." He began to pull his brother away.

       Papyrus looked back as Marion sat up. She waved at him, smiling sadly as a soft purple tear fell from her right eye and a white from her left. 1-S pulled again. "B-brother, I-”

       "Don't you trust me, bro?"

       Papyrus was silent for a moment. "Of...of course I do, brother." He looked down, letting 1-S pull him through the snowy woods he was playing in just a few minutes ago. Marion watched them leave, hugging her knees to her chest.

_Maybe if I surround myself with enough snow, I'll die,_ She thought dismally.

_Get a grip. Don't be stupid, you're just barely thirteen and already thinking about death.  
_

_Well, I've got nothing better to do_.

       The other voice was as silent as the snow that fell outside of Marion's mind. She sat there, she didn't know for how long, but she was vaguely aware of the sky and her surroundings getting darker.

      _Hey, listen to me. You told me a few weeks ago that you could take care of yourself and them, right?_

       Marion looked up, her mis-matched eyes glowing. _What's your point?_

        _Well, the bossy one certainly seems to think he can take care of himself and Papyrus. So now you only have to worry about yourself.  
_

_So?  
_

_So, you should go to Snowdin Town. See if you can find that place Gaster would take you and your brothers during the summer. Maybe you can try to set up a new home there.  
_

_It won't be a home, exactly.  
_

_It'll be close enough. Ok?_

       Marion sighed, standing up. _Alright. Fine, you win. I'll go to Snowdin Town, but I'm not going to be happy about it._ She began heading out.

       About an hour after she left, the sound of small running feet filled the area. Papyrus skidded to a stop, looking around in the growing storm. "Sister!!” He shouted, cupping his hands like a megaphone. "Sister!!!" He fell to his knees, scared. Lighter footsteps ran up behind him. 

      "Bro?" The smaller one asked.

      "She's not here...." Papyrus' eyes began glowing, shedding light on the darkness around him.

      "Maybe she just continued to where she was taking us in the first place?" 1-S suggested, starting to get frightened.

       "Which way was that?" Papyrus squeaked, starting to get panicked.

       "I-I don't know!" 1-S clutched his skull with both hands, also starting to panic.

       Papyrus stood, fidgeting with his scarf again. "Maybe we're lost." He gasped, worried. "Maybe _she's_ lost! What if she's alone, and scared, and-and-and-” Papyrus, the events of the day finally starting to catch up with him, began to weep. "What if she's dead?"

       "Hey, don't talk like that." 1-S stopped panicking to hug his brother, but was pushed away. He hid his hurt and continued, "If she did half of the things you say she did, then she's still alive out there." He looked into the trees around him. "Somewhere. We just need to find out where."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, they are not alright.


	9. Not Even A Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marion: *inner struggles*  
> 1-S: *straight-up struggles*  
> Papyrus: So much angst in these two omg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to UltimateGamer101 for just reading it (also thanks to literally everyone who reads this and likes it) ^_^

      Marion made it to town before sunrise, hands in her pockets and her hood pulled up. She looked up at the clouds, watching the snow fall on her. She looked around at the town and its dark windows. She smiled, nostalgic, quietly making her way through the snow. She stopped, hearing footsteps in front of her. 

      "Who's there?" She asked, tensing. There was no response. She cautiously moved towards the corner ahead, searching for a soul. She growled, sensing a familiar one. She held onto it and pulled her father into view. "Why are you here? How did you survive?!" She held him up in the air. "Where are Fin and Menlo?"

      He only looked at her, then teleported away. 

      "Oh my-“ She kicked the snow, frustrated, trying not to shout any expletives. She sat down, trying to calm down. "It's ok, it's ok...." She grabbed the snow on both sides of her and squeezed it into ice chunks, taking deep breaths. "It's ok." She shut her eyes tight. "It's...okay." She sighed, relaxing her grip on the ice. She hugged her knees to her chest, resting her head.

      _I can find the house when the sun is up_.

      _What if he finds you?_

      _Then he finds me. We need rest. We've been walking all night. Besides, my legs hurt._

      There was a sigh in her head. _Alright. Get some sleep._ Marion felt inner warmth, like someone hugging her soul. _You've done well so far, kiddo._

      Marion smiled, closing her eyes. _Thanks_.

 

      1-S looked around in the dim early-morning light. He had decided to let his little brother sleep while he kept watch in case the girl came back. It had taken him a little while to realize he wasn't wearing the hospital gown, and Papyrus had told them that the girl had gotten clothes for them. 

      What was her name again? Marion? Papyrus-...2-P had continually called her his sister. 1-S wanted to scowl. 2-P was his brother, and he was 2-P's. There was no room for a sister in the equation. But 2-P seemed to really trust and care about her. He could admit to feeling a little jealous.

      How could 2-P become so attached to some stranger so quickly? But then again, he trusted the scientist in the dark rooms.

      1-S sighed, looking at 2-P. The night before, 2-P had told him how many things the girl had done for them. She could have left them to become dust, but she purposefully let them out.

      He closed his eyes, feeling slightly sorry for what he had done the night before. He didn't see her face, but he knew from 2-P's description that it must have been pretty bad.

      2-P turned over in his sleep, mumbling. He reached for something that wasn't there. "Marion..." He turned again, holding on to his scarf.

      1-S leaned against a tree, feeling even more guilty. He had hurt his brother, the one person in the world he never wanted to hurt. He sat up. "Bro."

      2-P didn't respond.

      "Bro, wake up." Still nothing. He sighed. "Desperate times.... Papyrus, wake up."

      2-P sat up. "Mmm... Yes, Brother?"

      "It's light enough to continue searching."

      "Do you think we can find her?"

      1-S looked around. "I hope so. More white stuff came from the sky last night, so I doubt we could see her footprints."

      "Maybe she already made it to town." Papyrus stood up and picked up 1-S, giving him a piggyback ride.

      _Yeah,_ 1-S thought, already starting to doze off, _Maybe...._

 

      Marion woke up, feeling physically warmer than she had when she fell asleep. There was a slight weight on her shoulder, and another one on her humerus below her armband. She opened her eyes ever so slightly, almost afraid of what she would see.

      It was well past midday, as the sky was getting dark again. She almost stood up, but remembered the weights at her side. She looked at the one leaning against her shoulder and smiled.

      _So Papyrus wanted to find me._

      She watched, still smiling, as his sleepy hand reached out and grabbed hers.

      _Wait._ She froze. _That means...._ She slowly looked towards her other side, where 1-S was sleeping against her arm. _There is absolutely no way he sat there of his own accord._ She gently picked him up, trying to move him to her other side.

      "What are you doing?" He opened his left eye. "There's no room on that side."

      Marion looked at him, surprised into silence.

      He closed his eye. "I've been thinking of names."

      "Oh?"

      "Paps wanted me to. I was thinking 'Sans'. It fits the theme you seemed to be going for." He opened his eye again. "You seemed to do right by him without me. Maybe you'll be okay." He slowly closed his eye. "You're really warm. Would you mind just letting me stay here?"

      "On one condition."

      "And what's that?"

      "In the morning, I want you to tell me everything that happened to you two down there."

      He sighed, thinking. After a moment, he opened his left eye again. It was glowing blue. "Deal. But not with Papyrus around."

      Her eyes glowed in response. "Wouldn't dream of it." She closed her eyes, placing him in her lap. "Goodnight, Sans." She wrapped her jacket around him, too.

      "Goodnight, Marion." He relaxed, closing his eye again. _Maybe she's okay...._ He thought to himself, dozing off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These children are special. Like, extra-special.


	10. Electricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marion continues trying to be a good sister

      Papyrus woke up on a cushioned piece of furniture, for only the second time in his life. On the other side of the couch was his brother, asleep. The room was dark, but the faint grey light coming from the window told him morning was approaching.

      "Sister?"

      There was no response, but he heard a strange, new sound coming from another room. He slowly stood, careful not to wake his brother, and followed the sound.

      "Sister?"

      The sound paused. "I'm in here, dear one." He heard her stand up and walk closer to him, although he couldn't see her. A door next to him opened, and he jumped. She smiled. "Good morning, babybones."

      "Good morning." He tried to look past her. "What are you doing in there?"

      "Just trying to clean up a bit. This place has become a mess." She opened the door wider. "Wanna come in?"

      He nodded eagerly, smiling up at her.

      She grinned. "You might want to take off your jacket, it's pretty warm in here." She stepped aside, letting him in. "Also, the floor's still a little slippery in some spots, so watch your step."

      "What's that mean?" Papyrus asked, slipping his jacket off. He looked around before setting it on a dust-covered chair in the corner.

      "It means be careful where you walk so you don't fall and hurt yourself." She knelt down and picked up a squishy, soapy yellow rectangle from the floor and continued scrubbing.

      "What's that?"

      "This?" She held it up, and he nodded. "This is a sponge. People use it to clean messes up. Sometimes, it's not very effective. Especially if the mess is huge." She looked disdainfully at the floor. "I wish you could have seen this place before the lab. It was incredible."

      "Is that a good thing?"

      Marion furrowed her brows. "I don't know. It was better before...." She shrugged, smiling. "Anyways, there used to be more in the way of furniture, there was electricity-”

      "What's elec-ele-“

      "Electricity?"

      He nodded again.

      "You remember how in the lab, the lights would turn on or off at a certain time? Well, that's because the man in the coat would flip a switch, like that one on the wall, and that would send a little spark through some wires and the spark would travel to this thing called a lightbulb that burns a little wire. The reason it burns the wire is because the spark is full of energy and the lightbulb uses that energy to burn the wire. That little spark is made of electricity."

      Papyrus looked somehow more confused.

      "Sorry, I guess I'm not really good at explaining things." Marion looked down, a little embarrassed.

      "Can I see it?"

      "Well...." Marion struggled to think of an example he would understand without sending his mind back into memories of the lab.

      "Can it hurt someone?"

      "Yes, if someone uses it wrong."

      "Can it make someone go blind?"

      "...Yes." Marion fought the urge to ask why.

      "Is a laser made of e-lec-trity?"

      Marion sighed. She had figured that this is where it was headed. "Some of them, I think." She looked up at him. "This is about your brother, isn't it?"

      He didn't answer. He didn't need to.

      "Which eye is it?"

      Papyrus pointed to his own right eye.

      "And there's no way to reverse it?"

      He shook his head.

      She subconsciously felt around under her own left eye. "That's awful...."

      Papyrus sniffed.

      Marion glared at the filthy floor, feeling her rage build but trying not to let it show. In that moment, she hated what her father had done more than ever, but had to hide it for her brother's sake.

      "Where are you guys?" Sans' voice asked from somewhere else in the house.

      "Down here," Marion replied, standing up and kicking the sponge aside. "What do you guys want for breakfast?"

      Sans walked down the hall towards them. "What's breakfast?" He asked, leaning against the doorway.

      Marion sighed, disappointed in her father. "Put your boots and gloves on, we're going out."

      Papyrus instantly brightened, grabbing his jacket and running excitedly out of the room.

      Marion chuckled, then noticed that Sans had stayed put. "Your brother's adorable."

      "He's your brother, too, now." He walked up to her. "So, about the deal last night...."

      "Don't worry about it. I understand if you don't want to talk about it." Marion walked up to a cabinet, stood on her tip-toes, and pulled a jar off of the top of the cabinet. She opened it and pulled some gold out, then put it away. Suddenly she felt a slight tugging on her sleeve. She looked down at Sans.

      "I need to talk about it." His voice dropped to a frightened whisper. "I feel like I'm going insane."

      Marion dropped the gold and knelt down to hug him. "You've had nightmares, haven't you?"

      He nodded, silently hugging her back. He pushed her away as he heard Papyrus return, wiping his eyes. He knelt down to help Marion pick up the scattered gold. "Later?" He asked under his breath, hopefully.

      "Definitely," She replied. 

      Papyrus ran back into the room, struggling with his mittens. "Where are we going?"

      "Well, I was thinking I would take you two to the Snowed Inn, get you two some food. While you're eating, I'm going to the shop next door to get some food for later so that we won't have to go to the Inn every day." Marion stood, putting the gold in her pocket.

      "Sounds like a plan," Sans replied. "Are we doing anything else today?"

      "You two aren't. Well, unless you want to."

      "What are you going to do?" Papyrus asked.

      "I'm going to try to see if I can get the electricity in the house back up and running."

      Papyrus immediately ran up to her and grabbed her arm, shouting, "No, don't! Please don't!" Marion sighed, scooping him up in her arms.

      "Babybones, calm down," She struggled to hold on to the squirmy skeleton. "Do you really think I would do anything to hurt you? Or your brother?" She sighed again. "If it'll help, I can do it while you guys aren't here."

      He looked at her with large, tear-filled eyes.

      "Alright, fine. I won't try to re-wire the house. But we'll be stuck using fire as our only light source. Also, food will take longer to cook."

      Papyrus, still looking upset, climbed around to her back, making her give him a piggyback ride. "Nyeh."

      All it took was one look at Sans' face to make Marion laugh. He snickered, face-palming.

      "You're both bone-heads," He said, making Marion laugh even more. "What, did that tickle your funny bone?"

      "Saaaannnnnssss," Papyrus whined, "Stooopp iiitt."

      "I guess he didn't find it very humerus," Marion joked.

      "Eeey." Sans winked at Marion.

      "Not you, too," Papyrus climbed higher up on Marion, placing his hands on the top of her skull and his legs over her shoulders.

      "What can I say?" She looked up at him. "It's in our bones."

      "...Put me down."

      "Fine." She lifted him up and over her head, then set him on the ground. "I'll hold Sans." She used a little of her magic to make a glowing tongue in her mouth just so she could stick it out, jokingly, at him. "He's smaller, anyways."

      "I'm not small," Sans argued, allowing her to pick him up. 

      "Yes, you are. You're so _very_ smol." She placed him where Papyrus was. "Think about it this way; You have less of a chance of cracking your skull on the doorway than your brother. There's no shame in being short. I used to be the shortest in my family, too."

      Sans looked down at her, then at Papyrus. "That kid's gonna be taller than both of us put together," He mused.

      "I don't doubt it. Now let's go before it gets too late. You two must be pretty hungry."

      Marion left the house, grabbing her jacket on the way out, giving it to Sans to hold while she held on to one of his ankles with one hand and held Papyrus' hand with the other.


	11. Burning Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of angst, lots of drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhhhh nooooooooo this was so long in the document I write it in, almost four pages. I need a break.

      Marion sighed, resting her head on the table. It had been several months since she had brought the boys to the house, and she was still trying to figure them out. Papyrus was obviously the younger one, mentally, and he was more trusting, but there were times when she didn't understand him. He was still easier to comprehend than Sans. He was way more enigmatic than his brother. There were times when he acted like he wanted to trust Marion, and the rest of the time, he acted like she was untrustworthy. He wasn't even mentally thirteen yet. He wasn't supposed to be that angsty yet.

      Marion chuckled. _The worst is yet to come_. She looked back up at the paperwork on the table. She had yet to enroll the boys in school, and she was reluctant to subject them to that. She was certain Sans could handle it, but Papyrus was different. He was clever in a different way. Besides, she wasn't sure which grade to enroll them in. She stared at the papers on the table.

      It was her birthday. She was turning fourteen. Another year before she could get an actual job, as opposed to watching the shop or the neighbor's kids.

      She sighed. She never thought trying to raise two little skeletons would be so difficult, but she couldn't quit. She knew that there were a good few monsters out there who would have loved to take in a child like Papyrus, but not many who would take in Sans or herself, and the last thing she wanted was for the boys to be separated.

      On the bright side, it had only taken a month to save up (beg for) enough money to get their rooms in order. She stood and walked out of the room that had become the kitchen. The boys were still asleep, and she didn't want to wake them up yet. She looked at the clock and figured she still had a few hours before they woke up on their own. It was still dark out, but she put on her jacket and stepped outside.

      She breathed deeply. Ever since that day in the lab, she had felt...different. She used to put on coats only for the consideration of others (bones retain heat), but now, she felt she needed it when going outside. She could feel a chill on her face when the wind blew that she could never feel before. The jacket helped keep that chill at bay.

      Also, it hid the armband.

      She plodded along in the snow, just wandering around the house.

      _As soon as it's all fixed up, I'm going to throw a party.  
_

_A birthday party?_ Asked her other voice. She smiled.

_Sure. As long as it's not mine._

_You need to think of yourself sometimes, too, kiddo. Are you even going to tell them?_

_No. It's not important this year._

_Do you think it'll be important next year?_

      She was silent, still walking.

_You need to take better care of yourself. I know you don't want anyone making a fuss over you, but when was the last time you did something just for you? When was the last time we actually slept? You've been stressing about everything. You need a break, kid._

      We can sleep after everything's been taken care of, alright? I'm sorry. Just hang in there.

      _Is that the tree?_

      Marion looked up.

      _You should sit down. The snow looks comfy.  
_

_Nice try._

_Well, you should. Don't knock it 'till you try it, kiddo._

      Marion sighed and sat down beneath the tree. _Now what?_

_Wait for morning. It's getting a little colder, you should pull up your hood and zip up your jacket._

      Marion obeyed, looking up at the artificial stars of the underground.

    _Just relax. You have time to before the boys wake up_.

      She did. Slowly, almost without her realizing it, her eyes drifted shut.

      She never knew how long she was asleep for, but she woke up to small hands shaking her shoulders.

      "Sister! Sister, are you alright?" Papyrus asked frantically.

      "Did you find her?" Sans asked, running over. "Oh, thank god!"

      She looked up at them, realization slowly dawning on her. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! How long have you two been out here?"

      "Hours!" Sans shouted, infuriated. "Papyrus had to wake me up because he couldn't find you! What the _hell_ were you even doing out here? You can't just _leave_ like that!"

      "Brother-“ Papyrus tried to interject, fidgeting with his scarf, but Marion slightly shook her head at him.

      "Papyrus, go ahead and go on in. Sans and I will follow you in a few minutes."

      "Maybe a little more." Sans glared at Marion.

      Papyrus looked at her, unsure, and she nodded at him. He looked between them for a second before heading back.

      As soon as he was gone, Sans took hold of her soul. "How _dare_ you leave him. He was panicking. He almost hurt himself, running around the house, looking for _you_." With every sentence, he hit her against a different tree, only doing one damage per hit. Marion didn't even fight it. She could handle it. She had 15 HP left. "You can't just leave him like that!"

      "I'm sorry."

      "You shouldn't apologize to me!"

      "But I left you, too. Papyrus isn't the only one that matters. You should focus on yourself, sometimes, too."

      _Hypocrite_.

      _Shut up_.

      "Don't be such a hypocrite."

      _See?_

    _I said shut up_.

      "I know you haven't been sleeping. I know you've been pulling all-nighters for the past few weeks." Sans dropped her in from of himself. "We wouldn't even be in this mess if you'd just close your eye sockets every now and then!" He pushed her away.

      14.

      "Yeah, well, when I've got two babies to look after, it's kinda hard to do that."

      _He's not a baby_.

      "I'm not a baby!" He threw her across to another tree.

      13.

      Marion had an idea. "Sans, tell me what I'm doing wrong."

      _A lot of things_.

      "Everything!"

      _That works too_.

      _Fair enough_.

      He threw her across to the other side.

      12.

      She stood, wincing. She put her hand over her hidden armband, feeling a fracture just below. "Can you elaborate? I need to know exactly what I need to change."

      " _First_ of all, you never tell us _anything_!"

      11.

      "You're _constantly_ keeping _secrets_!" He threw her twice.

       9.

      "I'm starting to think you don't even _care_ about us!"

      He tossed her higher into the air, above the trees, and held her there. She gasped, staring at a giant, dragon-esque skull. It wasn't the only one, either.

_He can summon Gaster blasters?_

_He's technically a Gaster, too._

      _I can't summon them yet.  
_

_You weren't made from a piece of your father's hand-bone. Anyways, back to your impending doom_.

      Marion closed her eyes and remained silent as wide white beams hit her continuously.

      2.

      Sans let her fall.

      ...1.

      She lay in the snow, watching a pool of red form near her head and trying to just catch her breath without her ribs violently protesting.

      _You okay, kiddo?_

      Sans, suddenly realizing what he had done, rushed over. "Are you okay?"

      "I'm fine." She tried pushing herself up, dripping more red into the snow. Sans lifted her, allowing her to lean a little on him to take some weight off of her feet. After a moment, she pushed herself onto her own two feet, walking ahead.

      "Are you sure?" Sans asked.

      "Positive." She wiped the blood from her face, continuing to walk towards the house. She paused, listening. "Do you hear that?"

      Sans looked around, confused. "Hear what?"

      "Of course you don't." Marion began running as well as she could, using her ripped sleeves to wipe the remaining blood off. Sans easily caught up to her, still trying to hear what she could. 

      "What is it?"

      "Papyrus."

      "Where?" His confusion was replaced with determination™.

      "Straight ahead."

      Sans ran faster than Marion, and was soon out of her line of sight.

      She tripped, falling face-first into the snow.

_Kid! Kid, get up! Sans can't handle much, and you know it!_

_At this point, there's not much I can handle either._

_How old are you?_

      _Fourteen_.

_They're not even a full year old. Get your ass up._

      Marion coughed, then stood, wincing.

_That's better. Now. How are you going to get to your brothers in time?_

_There's still one thing I haven't tried yet._

_And what's that?_

      Marion smirked inwardly. _A shortcut._ Her eyes began glowing, and she could feel the magic gathering in her bones. She focused on Sans and Papyrus, closing her eyes. She opened her eyes when she felt her magic drain and found herself standing a few yards behind a fire monster, who was holding each of her brothers up in the air by their shirt collars.

      "Alright, brats, you got anything else in your pockets?" He asked, shaking them.

      " _Don't answer, Paps._ " Sans said, using Gaster's language.

      Papyrus could only stare in fear.

      Marion clenched her fists, trying to think of a way to get them out of their predicament.

      _Use this._

      Marion looked down at her fist, where she could feel something cold and hard forming. Heavy chains wound themselves around her hand. In less than a second, she found herself holding a surujin much longer than she was tall. On the end of each weight was a wicked spike. Thinking quickly, she threw one end of the chain at the monster holding on to her brothers, wrapping it around his waist, then, with a quick, powerful motion, pulled him towards herself. She kicked him in the gut, pushing him against the wall of a nearby house. She teleported, placing her hands against the wall on either side of his head.

      " _Boys, go home,_ " She commanded, turning her head towards them, her eyes glowing.

      " _But-_ “ Papyrus started, noticing how low her HP was.

      " _I said go. Sans, get him out of here._" She turned back to the monster against the wall.

      Sans nodded, then grabbed Papyrus' hand and began running.

      The monster stared at her, his flames growing pale from fear.

      "Listen, kid. Usually, I'd like to avoid beating up little kids. So, how 'bout you make it easier on both of us and just give back whatever you stole from my brothers?" She tightened the chain around him.

      Slowly, the fear drained from his face, replaced with arrogance.

      "Those were your brothers?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "You're even dumber than they are if you think I'll just give up my loot that easily." Before Marion knew what he was doing, he head-butted her.

      She fell back in the snow, feeling her HP drain a little more. " _Nonononono!_ " She looked at her hands, which stayed intact. " _Thank God...._ " She sighed. Her HP had only dropped a fraction. Her eyes glowed brighter as she stood, grabbing on to his soul as he tried to run away. "Wrong choice, kid." She pulled him back towards her, then past her as she yanked off his jacket. She emptied the pockets, only taking what she knew for certain to belong to either Papyrus or Sans. She looked over at the monster, who stood and rubbed his shoulder. She had broken something, and she felt slightly bad. She looked back down at the jacket in her hands, looking at the embroidered name on the sleeve. She squinted, trying to read it.

      "Grillby...?" She looked back up at him, picking him up by the soul. "What the hell, flame-face?!" She brought him closer, but not close enough for him to touch her. "Your father literally runs the biggest business in Snowdin. There is absolutely no need for you to take anything from anyone! Especially not two little skeleton kids." She tossed him up into the air, not allowing him to speak. She turned away, disgusted and trembling with rage.

      She heard him fall to the ground, then get back up. She fell to her knees, still turned away from him. She covered her eyes, feeling tears form.

    _You okay, kiddo?_

      _No._

      _Well, I can't tell how you feel. What's wrong?_

    _It's just one of those days, okay?_ She wiped her eyes. _Don't worry about it._

      _Kid..._. The voice was quiet for a moment, then earnestly shouted _, Look out!_

      She turned around, and all she saw was a fireball speeding towards her before she felt searing, blinding pain and then...nothing.     


	12. Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is sick

      She woke up on the couch in her house, covered by a blanket and a sleeping Sans. She looked over at the fire in the fireplace, then back at Sans. She started to lift him up, but he immediately opened his eyes.

      "No, you're staying down."

      "Oh, you're awake," Marion said, setting him back down. 

      "So are you. You need to not be," Sans shot back, propping his chin up to look at her.

      Marion looked at the clock. "Well, it looks like I've been asleep for at least half a day." She looked back at Sans.

      "That wasn't sleep, and you know it. You've been unconscious for a while."

      "How'd you get me back here? There is absolutely no way either you or Papyrus carried me back here."

     "You'd be surprised." He sat up. "What happened? You didn't even have half of an HP point when I found you, you barely had point-oh-one."

      "He got me when my guard was down. Fire-ball to the face."

      "So that's what happened."

      "Did it look bad?"

      "Very."

      There was an awkward pause, during which Sans lay back down.

      "You do realize you have your own room, right?"

     "You do realize that I'm no stranger to nightmares, right?" Sans looked back up at her. "I figured you might like it if there was someone to keep them away," He explained.

      Marion sighed, smiling. "Thank you."

      They were silent for a bit.

      "Marion?"

      "Yes, Sans?"

      "Can I ask you a personal question?"

      "I don't see why not."

      He hesitated.

      "Sans?" She sat up a little, looking at him.

      "Why...did you let me do that? I could've killed you."

      "Oh." She lay back down, placing a hand comfortingly on his back. "I'm not entirely sure. There might have been a myriad of reasons. Maybe because I trust you not to kill me?" She looked at the ceiling, thinking. "Maybe I felt I deserved it, you know? You made a lot of good points. I haven't been the best sister I could be."

      "But that wasn't any excuse for me to-“

      "You were angry. I understand. I made a mistake, and you were hurt."

      "I know. But you've been trying your best to take care of me and Paps, and.... I guess, what I'm trying to say is.... I'm-"

      "Don't be. And don't dwell on it." She looked up at him. "Alright?"

      He sighed. "Alright."

      "Promise?" She held up a pinky, her eyes glowing their mis-matched colors.

      He sighed again, his eyes smiling. His left eye began glowing. "Promise." They linked their pinkies, sealing it. "Now you should get some sleep. Can I trust you to stay here and not move me?"

      She jokingly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Sans."

      "Good." He rested his head on her blanketed ribcage. "Goodnight, sis."

      "Goodnight, bro," She replied, not missing a beat. She closed her eyes, not fighting the sleep anymore.

 

      When she woke up, she had an extra blanket around her and Sans, who was still asleep. A few embers still glowed in the fireplace, and light splayed patterns on the wall through the curtains. She heard Papyrus bustling around in the kitchen, humming to himself. She chuckled softly, closing her eyes again. A few moments later, she felt someone poking her face. She opened one eye, looking at Sans.

      "Oh, you're awake," He said, a little surprised.

      "So are you. What, were you testing to see how much of a numbskull I am?"

      His eyes smiled. "Nah, I'm just boning around."

      "You're a bold little knuckle-head to use language like that in front of a lady."

      "So you didn't find it very humerus?"

      Marion smirked. "Actually, it was a real rib-tickler."

      Sans snickered. Without warning, he began violently coughing.

      "You alright?" Marion asked, putting a hand to his forehead as Papyrus ran in.

      "What happened?" He asked, worried.

      "M'fine," Sans mumbled, holding onto Marion as she picked him up.

      "How long have you been sick?" She stood up

      "A few days?" He replied, drowsier than normal.

      "What's wrong?" Papyrus asked, following them up the stairs. Marion turned around, a mischievous grin on her lips.

      "He's running a femur."

      Papyrus took a moment to understand what just happened.

      Sans snickered again. "Oooohhh, my god...Sis.... That was so bad," He said, wiping his face.

      "It could've been worse." She continued walking up the stairs, and then to his room. "Don't get up until I say it's ok." She set him down on his bed and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders. "I'm going to go get some medicine and a few books."

      "What do I do?" Papyrus asked, wishing to be helpful.

      "Maybe you could make some food for Sans?" She leaned down and gently nudged Sans' forehead with her own affectionately. She stood back up and did the same for Papyrus. "In the meantime, he should rest." She smiled at her brothers, grabbing Papyrus' hand and leading him out of Sans' bedroom. She softly closed the door and picked Papyrus up, letting him hold on to her. "Whatcha gonna make?"

      "What _can_ I make?"

      "Well, there might be a few leftovers, but nothing significant. We've got pasta, so, there's that."

      "How do you make pasta?"

      "Just follow the directions on the box. I mean, you could make your own with some flour and an egg, I think, but I'm not sure." She took him to the kitchen, set him down, and went to the cupboard. She pulled down a box of spaghetti. "Here, use this."

      "Spuh-spoo-" He tried to pronounce it. "Speh-”

      "Spuh-get-tee."

      "Spaghetti."

      "Good job." She grinned, patting his head. "And maybe I can help you make sauce when I get back, okay?"

      "Okay." He smiled back, going over to the stove and reading the instructions on the box.  
Marion walked into the hallway, towards the front door, where she pulled on her boots and coat.

      _You should go apologize to that kid you fought yesterday._

      Marion froze. "What...?" She muttered, not realizing she was speaking out loud.

      _You heard me. You broke at least one of his bones.  
_

_He almost killed me.  
_

_Just last night, you excused Sans' similar behavior because he was angry. Maybe Grillby was angry, too.  
_

_I was angry. I'm_ still _angry. He was trying to steal from Sans and Papyrus_. Marion opened the door and stepped out, tying a purple bandanna around her neck. She kicked the door shut behind her and made her way through the snow to the main part of Snowdin Town.

      _You have a point, but maybe you should consider at least forgiving him. If not for his attack on the boys, then for his attack on you.  
_

      Marion sighed, blocking out the other voice. She didn't want to hear it. He (she was certain it was a boy) was demanding, too demanding for what she thought she could handle. She knew, however, deep down, that he was right, so without her even realizing it, she made her way towards the bar. As she entered, she kept her gaze down and pulled the bandana over the lower half of her face and sat at the bar.

      "Can I help you?" An older gentlemen's voice asked. Marion looked up to see an older fire monster with white-tipped flames wearing a suit. "Are you lost?"

      "No, sir." _Not physically, anyways._ "Is Grillby here?"

       "Oh, you're one of Grillby's friends, huh?" His fire burned a little brighter. "Sorry, but he isn't. He headed out a few minutes ago. If you want, I can tell him you were looking for him. What's your name?"

      Marion sighed, turning sideways on the stool to slide off. "Don't worry about it, sir. I can come back later." She jammed her hands into her pockets, frustrated.

      "Are you sure? Is there anything else I can help you with?" The man offered.

      "Um...." Marion turned back to face him. "Yeah, actually. Do you know where I can find kid's medicine or some comic books?"

      "Well," He started, stepping out from behind the bar, "There are a good few places who sell either of those. There's a place in town that might have something, but it might not be right. There's another shop in Waterfall, run by a monster named Gerson. He might be able to help you."

     "Where in Waterfall can I find him?" Marion pulled a map of the Underground out of her pocket, and a pen.

      Grillby's father (that's who he was) opened the map and drew a circle around the place. "He should be around here, somewhere. If you leave now, you should be able to get back home by nighttime. But wait just a second." He went back behind the bar, and Marion waited as he went into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he came out holding a paper bag.

      "It might not still be warm by the time you're hungry, but it's better than nothing. Right, kid?" He chuckled, and Marion smiled at him as he handed her the bag.

      "Thank you, sir." She reached into her pocket to pull out some money.

      He crouched down to look her in the eyes and pulled her hand back out, placing the bag in her palm. "Don't worry about it. It's on the house."

      "Are you sure, sir?"

      "Positive." He stood back up and gently patted her head. "Good luck."

      "Thank you." She smiled and waved at him, heading back out. She pulled her hood up against the chill, walking out of town to Waterfall.


	13. Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marion goes to Waterfall and then goes back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my story is getting less interesting. If there's anything I can add, let me know.

      It took Marion half a day and a few fries to get to the area Grillby's father had circled on her map. From there, it only took a few minutes to actually find it.

      She slowly opened the door and peaked in.

      "Hello?" She asked, and an aged turtle monster walked out from a back room.

      "Good afternoon. What brings you all the way from Snowdin?" He walked around his shop. "Wait. Let me guess. You're the little skeleton girl trying to raise those two little boys in Dr. Gaster's old vacation home. Are they alright?"

      Marion watched him search through his wares, taken aback. "H-how did you know?"

      "People around here tend to spread information like a wildfire. You've caused quite an uproar over the last few months, what with all your secretive ways."

      "I have?"

      "Of course. The last time we had a story this interesting was the rise of Mettaton." He pulled out a case and placed it on the counter. "This is all the medicine I have for sale." He picked the case back up. "Follow me. I'll let you look through them in the back while I see if I have anything else that might help."

      "Thank you, sir, but-"

      "No buts about it. I won't hear it." He motioned for her to follow him. "And my father was a sir. You can just call me Gerson. Everyone else does." He lead her into the back of the store, which was more like a house.

      "So, you live here?" Marion asked, looking around. "You don't have a different house?"

      He laughed. "Of course not! I don't need one. I've got everything I could ever need right here." He set the medicine case down on a circular table and pulled out a chair, motioning for Marion to sit. "You, however, probably need more than you've got. Two little boys can be a handful."

      "They're not too bad," Marion replied, looking through the case. "They're typical boys. The older one is already starting to go through his teenager phase."

      "Hmm." Gerson crossed his arms. "Is that so?"

      "Well, he's not a teenager yet, but...." She sighed. "He's been through a lot. We all have. Frankly, I'm surprised it's taken this long to catch up with him."

      "How old is he?"

      Marion hesitated. "Well...." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm not entirely sure. From what I can tell, though, his mindset is that of an eleven-year-old."

      "And the other one?"

      "Five, maybe six."

      He nodded. "I see."

      _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK!_ Marion jumped in surprise as there was an earnest knocking on the back door. Gerson chuckled as he went over and opened it. "Good afternoon, Undyne."

      "Holy _crap_ , Gerson! You wouldn't _believe_ the crazy stuff trainees do these days!" Shouted an excited female's voice.

      "Come on in," Was all Gerson said as the red-haired fish-monster walked past him, ranting about something Marion didn't understand. Some sort of training and something about a core. Suddenly, Undyne stopped, noticing Marion.

      "Who are you?" She asked, and both she and Gerson looked at Marion almost expectantly.

      "Oh, I'm Marion." She blushed and sort of curled up a little, going back to looking through the medicines.

      "She's the kid from Sowdin," Gerson explained.

      "Woah, no way!" Undyne was suddenly right next to Marion, propping her own head up on the table interestedly. Marion's blush intensified.

      "It's not that big a deal...." She muttered, inspecting a label.

      "Not that big a deal!" Undyne almost shouted, unbelievingly. "There are so many questions everyone wants to ask you!"

      Marion grinned. "Let's just work through this one person at a time. But not today, okay? I can come back another time."

      "Ooohh, man, I can't wait to introduce you to my friends!" Undyne laughed excitedly. "Would it be possible for you to bring your brothers? I have questions to ask them, too."

      "Well, I can try. One of them is pretty sick, so it may have to wait." She looked up at Gerson.

      "You found what you need?"

      "Yes, sir. How much do I owe you?"

      "Don't worry, kid, I can cover it," Undyne offered. "You gotta take care of those two kids."

      "Are you sure?"

      "Positive." Undyne waved her hand like it was no big deal. "One more thing, though," She added as Marion stood. "We could use more trainees in the royal guard. You're never too young to join."

      Marion smiled, thinking about the previous day. "I'll think about it."

      "Well, I'm sure all my trainees would love to have you join them." Undyne grinned, revealing piranha-esque teeth.

      Marion nodded, making her way back to the front. She paused, looking up right before the doorway, then turned back. "Never too young, right?" She smiled again as Undyne nodded. "We'll talk later." She waved, opening the door and stepping out. "Thanks, again!" The door closed behind her, and Undyne walked back to the table where she was sitting. She sighed, picking up some gold, then ran out of the building.

      "Hey, kid! You left-..." She trailed off, not seeing Marion. "Huh." She stared into the distance, impressed and confused.

 

      Marion opened the front door of the house, taking off her jacket. "Guys, I'm home." Her only response was silence. "Guys?" She walked to the kitchen, where there was a plate of spaghetti and a drawing of a smiley face. She smiled, picking it up. She turned it over, and on the other side was a simple drawing of her and the boys having a snowball fight. She put it down, smiling, and headed upstairs. "Guys?" She asked again, opening Sans' bedroom door. Sans was sitting up in his bed, reading a book. He made a shushing motion without looking away, then nodded towards Papyrus, who was sleeping in a chair. 

      "Oh," She whispered. "How long as he been there?"

      "Since the spaghetti. Cooking really tired him out." He turned the page as Marion walked over to his bedside. She placed the medicine bottle and a stack of comic books on his nightstand and sat on the side of his bed.

      "Have you been feeling any better?" She placed a hand on his forehead. "You're still a little warm."

      "I got a little sleep, so...." Sans closed the book, marking his place. "You were gone for a while. Did you do anything interesting?"

      "I had to walk to Waterfall. I don't know if that counts, but, hey."

      "Nice."

      Marion smiled, got up, and scooped Papyrus out of the chair. "I'm going to take this little guy to his room. I just hope he didn't get sick, too."

 

      "Don't worry about him. He's tougher than you would think."

      She smiled at him again. "I know. You should try to get some more sleep, too." She walked out of his room and down the hall into Papyrus'. She gently set him into his race-car bed, and he immediately began thrashing about. "Another nightmare, huh, babybones?" She asked, picking him back up. "I'm right here. Nothing will hurt you." She slowly sat, then lay down, in his bed, holding him close. "You're safe." She placed a hand on the back of his skull. "You're safe. Sans is safe. I'm right here. I won't let anything hurt you."

       He slowly calmed, still holding tight to Marion's shirt.

       "I've got you," She whispered, closing her eyes before the glow woke him up. An hour or so later, she heard Sans' door creak open, and his footsteps approach. He opened the door, his good eye glowing and soft blue tears coming from both. She sat up slightly and held a hand out to him. 

      He slowly approached and also climbed into Papyrus' bed, huddling close to his sister.

      "Was it about him?" She asked, referring to Gaster. Sans nodded. "It's alright. I won't let him find you." She hugged him close as well. "I'll protect you. I've got you, dear one." She gently rested her forehead against his, and they closed their eyes.

 


	14. Party Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to throw a party, so things need to be set up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play spot the chapter in which the least amount of things happen!

      Marion woke up to her alarm and instantly jumped off the couch, throwing her blanket aside. "Oh, hush," She muttered, turning it off before it woke the boys. She felt it was finally time. She would be inviting Undyne, Bratty, Catty, Gerson, and whoever else they wanted to bring with them. She smirked. _The house is gonna be so full of people._

  _You have an extra invitation.  
_

_So?  
_

_You still haven't apologized to Grillby. It's been weeks. This is the perfect opportunity.  
_

_Ha._ Hell _no. He's the one who should be sorry, and that's all I feel like saying on the matter. If I have enough invitations, I will invite him_. Marion walked into the hall and grabbed her jacket, then a box and a backpack by the door. She stepped out, barefoot, into the snow, using her magic to pull the box behind her.

      She smiled, pulling the door closed and thinking of what she imagined her brothers' reactions to be like. Suddenly, she froze and looked up, feeling an unsettling gaze on her. She shrugged it off, opening the box and picking up a wound-up string of Christmas lights, which she slung over her shoulder before climbing up onto the roof. She wound some of the lights around the gutter, then stood back to admire it.

      _It looks good, kiddo. Whatcha gonna do with the rest of the lights?  
_

_Wrap them around the posts by the door._ She picked up the remaining lights and jumped down off of the roof. She looked around, unable to shake the feeling that she was being watched. She closed her eyes, and was instantly overwhelmed with the presence of a very familiar soul. "Oh, no." She teleported into the woods, and the presence followed her. "Show yourself. I know you're there, you coward!" She opened her eyes, and a second later, Gaster appeared in front of her, facing away from her. " _What do you want?_ "

      " _To see how you're managing._ "

      " _Pretty well, 'specially since I had such a good model of what not to do._" Marion crossed her arms.

      He sighed, turning around. The Lost Soul remnants were gone, and she could see his haunted, melancholy face. " _So you really hate me, then._ "

      " _No, Father._ " She face-palmed, sighing in exasperation. " _I don't hate you, just your bad choices. You could have been more careful. Not even. You should've been more...sane._ "

      He was silent.

      "Listen. It's almost been a year since the explosion. Why are you still interested in what I do?"

      " _The void gets lonely._ "

      "Then don't go back." She took a step towards him, and he vanished. She stopped, staring at where he stood. Suddenly, she was on her face in the snow and her HP had fallen four points. "Not to-freakin'-day." She pushed herself up and whirled around angrily.

      But he wasn't there. She closed her eyes, breathing heavily, searching for his soul.

      It

      Wasn't 

      There.

      He had vanished without a trace, save for the cracks Marion felt on her ribs. She sighed, reaching inside her jacket, then pulled out her hand as she felt blood. "Ugh." She teleported back into the house, in the kitchen. She turned on the warm water and placed her hand in the stream, watching the blood become diluted and run down into the drain.

      She turned around to dry her hands and jumped, startled, seeing Papyrus at the table. He was watching her, worried.

      "You're up early," Was all she said, trying to hide the pain.

      "What happened? Are you alright?" He asked, standing as she opened a cabinet.

      "I will be." She smiled at him. "Don't worry. What are you doing up, anyway?" She pulled out a box of toaster pastries.

      "Sometimes I just wake up and can't get back to sleep." He walked over to her and hugged her, casually slipping an arm into her jacket. His eyes began glowing green, and the pain faded. Marion sighed.

      "You really shouldn't waste your magic on me like that, babybones." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, which were already almost up to hers.

      "It's not wasting when it's on you or Sans." Papyrus snuggled up next to her, hiding in her jacket. 

      "Get out of there, dude," She chuckled, pulling her jacket off. "It's got blood on it."

      "Not much...." He grabbed the jacket and put it in the sink. "What happened, anyways?"

      Her smile faded.

      "Sister...?"

      "Don't worry about it. I don't think it's important right now, but when it is, I promise I will tell you." She looked at him. "Okay?"

      "Okay."

      She smiled. "Good. Now, it's super early. You should go back to bed."

      "What? Why?" He smiled back. "What are you doing?"

      "Don't ask, it's gonna ruin the surprise!" She laughed, playfully pushing towards the stairs.

      "Surprise?"

      "You already know too much!" She picked him up. "Dang, bro, you're getting big." She shifted him to her back, carrying him up the stairs with him laughingly protesting.

      "Nooooooo, I need to know what you're planning!" He giggled.

      "Shhh, you're going to wake up Sans." She looked back at him, grinning, then had to duck to get into his room. She dropped him on his bed. "And stay there." She stuck out her magic-made tongue again.

      "How do you do that?"

      "I'll teach ya later, babybones." She gently nudged his forehead with her own. "Get back to sleep. I'll wake you back up in a few hours."

      He crawled under his blankets and smiled at his sister. "I love you, Marion."

      She froze, already half-way out of his room. She turned back, smiling softly. "I love you, too, Papyrus." She blew him a kiss, then closed the door behind herself.

 

      It only took her half an hour to finish setting up the lights and deliver the invitations to all the monsters she knew across the Underground.

      _Wouldja look at that? It's an extra invite. You know what that means.  
_

_Shut up. I'll give it to him. Happy?  
_

_Very, thanks for asking._ Marion felt the other voice's pride as she teleported to the bar. The lights were all out, and there was no movement in the windows.

      _Looks like they're not here. Oh, well.  
_

_You should slide it under the door.  
_

_What? No!_

      "What are you doing here?" A vaguely familiar voice behind her interrupted. She turned around and had to look up at Grillby.

      "Looks like Tiny had a growth spurt," She instantly shot out, crossing her arms. He crossed his right back.

      "Look, kid, I don't have time for your stupid games. Why are you here?"

      She grabbed hold of his soul and pulled him down to her eye level. "Listen, hot-head, you may have your father fooled, but not me. I know what you are, you punk, and the only reason I'm here is because I have an extra invitation to this party I'm throwing for my brothers and someone wanted me to give it to you. If you do go, you better pray to whatever god you believe in that there are so many other monsters that I don't see your fugly face."

      She grabbed his collar with the hand holding the slip of paper, and then shoved both away. By the time he looked back up, she had already teleported back home.

      _There. I invited him. You're freakin' welcome.  
_

_You could have handled that better.  
_

_Nah freakin' dip._ She glared at nothing in particular, trying to calm down. Every time she thought about him, she thought about how he had manhandled her brothers and then left her to die.

_You alright, kiddo?_

      _Am I ever alright?_ She chuckled darkly, aloud.

      _Look on the bright side. After the party, you can beat him up as much as you want. In the meanwhile, you should focus on getting the rest of it ready.  
_

_Right._ Marion walked into the house.

      "Surprise," Sans said, standing nonchalantly in front of her, motioning to the crepe-paper decorations around the house. "Paps said you were planning something." He winked at her. "We guessed 'party' after we saw the lights."

      Marion chuckled again. "You guys are just too clever, aren't you?"

      "We try."

      "Nyeh!" Papyrus shouted proudly from the kitchen.

      "He's making spaghetti," Sans explained, eliciting another chuckle from his sister. "I think he has a new favorite food."

      "That reminds me. I got you something," Marion said, going to the closet and pulling out a box. "It might be a little big, but... I think you'll grow into it." She handed opened the box and handed him a light blue, fur-lined hoodie. "Your other one was falling apart, so I figured I'd get you a new one."

      He hesitantly took it. "Is someone dying?"

      "What?" She smirked, amused. "No, you meatball." She carefully picked him up and hoisted him onto her shoulders as he put the jacket on over his black t-shirt.

      "What do you think?" He asked.

      She passed by a mirror, looking up at him. "I think it looks good. Blue suits you."

      His eye began glowing. "Ya don't say." He smiled down at her.

      "Oh, hush. We've got a party to prepare for."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i FoUnD iT


	15. Partytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when the party actually happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this took me longer than it should have but tbh I was procrastinating

      Marion stood in the hallway, greeting her guests with a smile as they came in. Gerson had just brought himself, Bratty and Catty each brought a few friends, but neither Grillby nor Undyne had arrived yet. She was glad she hadn't seen Grillby, but the fact that she hadn't seen Undyne was slightly concerning. 

_It does take a while to walk from Waterfall to Snowdin._

      _And gather people.  
_

_That, too.  
_

_While I'm waiting...who is it that's been in my mind?  
_

_You're adorable, The voice mused sarcastically. You should be meeting your guests.  
_

_You've been my guest for a year, and I still have no idea who you are._ She heard him sigh, and she smiled. _So? Are you going to tell me?_

      _I'm...Your Best Friend.  
_

_Her smile faded. Ok. But could you tell me what gender you are?  
_

_You've guessed correctly. I'm a boy.  
_

_Alright._ Marion fell silent, moving to the living room, where all her guests were. "Hey, guys," She started, but noticed that Papyrus was the center of everyone's attention. She smiled, watching him with the rest of her guests as he danced to music that seemed to be coming out of nowhere. She made her way through the small crowd and over to Sans, who was watching form the corner on the room.

      "He's not bad, considering he's never had an audience before," He said, sipping from a cup in his hand.  
 

      "I know. It's crazy." She looked towards the window.

      "Ya waitin' for someone?" Sans asked, somehow smirking.

      "Yes and no." She looked back down at him. "And don't look so smart-alec-y. People will begin to suspect."

      "Pfft," He scoffed. "Suspect me? I'm the epitome of innocence."

       "Oh, excuse me, then." She snickered, looking back out the window in time to see Undyne approaching. "I look away for five seconds..." She sprinted past Papyrus and hurtled the couch to get to the hallway and open the door for Undyne, who had a relatively large group of monsters behind her. Marion grinned. "Did you bring the entire population of Waterfall?"

       "And then some," Undyne replied as she made her way up to the doorway. "How've you been, kiddo? I haven't heard from you since Gerson's!" She playfully rubbed the top of Marion's head as her caravan came closer.

      "Let's get everyone inside, where it's warmer, and then we'll talk."

      "Thought skeletons couldn't feel heat," Undyne mused aloud, following Marion inside.

      "Alright, everyone, find a place for your coats if you have any, I don't really care where as long as you can find them again before you leave," Marion announced to the group, then turned to Undyne.

      "Hold up, kid, I gotta introduce you to these guys," Undyne said, then grabbed the shoulder of a yellow, nervous-looking dinosaur monster. "This is Alphys. Alphys, this is Marion."

      Marion already knew Alphys as her father's ex-intern, and Alphys already knew Marion. Marion shook her head subtly, and just as slyly sighed "later" as Alphys opened her mouth, about to freak out. Instead, she just nodded. 

      "N-nice to m-meet you..." Alphys muttered, stuttering.

      "Likewise," Marion replied, smiling. "I hope you enjoy yourself here."

      Alphys nodded again, standing by Undyne, who pulled out a pack of hyper dogs in armor. "These are all my trainees," She explained. "They tend to be a little...out there, sometimes, but they're good fighters." She faced them. "Atten-shun!" She barked at them, and they immediately stopped whatever they were doing to salute Undyne. "Good. Dismissed."

      "Is she always like that?" Marion asked Alphys of Undyne, whispering as the trainees went to the rest of the party. Alphys shrugged, smiling a little. 

      "It's g-good to see y-you, Marion," Alphys whispered back.

      Marion was about to respond when Undyne pointed out the rest of her group that had stayed around long enough to be introduced; a ghost and a blocky robot. "This is Napstablook, or just Blooky, and his cousin, Mettaton."

     Mettaton, hearing his name, looked up and over at Marion. He gasped, rushing over. "So you're the little skeleton everyone's been talking about!" Two large hands on floppy-looking metal arms came out of either side of his rectangular body, and the colorful squares on his front changed into a smiley face. "It's incredible to finally meet you, darling!" He exclaimed, shaking her hand earnestly as Napstablook made his way over.

      "Hey..." Blooky sighed.

      "Blooky, this is little skeleton girl who came out of nowhere," Mettaton said, wrapping an arm around Marion's shoulder.

     "It's wonderful to meet you," Marion said, quieting her voice down a little so as not to spook him.

      "Really?" Blooky asked, almost hopefully, and Marion smiled reassuringly at him.

      "Absolutely." Her smile grew, and Blooky blushed a little. 

      "Cool."

      "Excuse me for a moment. I need to check something in the kitchen," Marion stated, smiling at her guests.

      "W-would you m-mind if I t-tagged along?" Alphys offered. "I d-don't really care for b-big gatherings."

      "I don't see why not." She casually liked arms with Alphys, leading her to the kitchen. As soon as they were out of sight and earshot, they hugged. "It's amazing to see you again!" Marion whispered.

      "You, t-too. How is everything? Where is Gaster? Why doesn't anyone r-recognize you?"

      "Could be better, no idea but he said something about the void, and magic. Also, the original Marion Gaster only had one little brother." Marion winked, making her off-eye glow.

     "A w-white eye? When did this h-happen?"

      "Um..." Marion hesitated, not knowing how much Alphys knew about her father. "It's been a while. Don't worry about it."

      "Alr-right."

      Marion turned and opened the oven, pulling out a covered plate. "Ouchouchouch," She muttered, quickly moving it to the counter.

      "You f-felt that?"

      "Yeah. What of it?"

      Alphys looked down, pushing her glasses up. "Th-that's not n-normal..." She looked back up. "Are you b-burned?" She held out her own hands, and Marion sighed.

      "A little," She admitted, putting her hands on Alphys', letting her friend heal her. The pain faded, and she closed her eyes. "That's twice today I've had to be healed."

      Alphys opened her mouth to say something, but they were interrupted by a crash coming from the living room. Undyne rushed in.

      "Kid, you need to get out there, the tiny one's fighting with some fire kid." She saw Alphys seemingly holding hands with Marion. "Um...what are you doing?"

      "Burns," Marion replied, holding up her still-singed hands, then heading to the living room. "Looks like all that healing went to waste, though." She burst into the room, the stopped, shocked, seeing something very different than what she was expecting. She shook her head, recovering, and headed into the fight, where Sans was trying to pull Papyrus off of Grillby. "Babybones!" Marion shouted, but Papyrus didn't listen.

      Sans looked up at her, hopelessly, then lost his grip as Grillby pushed Papyrus off. He loomed over the little boys, his glasses flashing.

      "Oh, no, you freakin' don't," Marion said, jumping between Grillby and her brothers, facing neither and pushing them away from each other. She looked at her brothers, particularly at Papyrus, her eyes glowing. "You need to calm down." She quickly turned to face Grillby. "You need to back up. Preferably to the hall, but no farther. I need to talk to you." Marion glared at him until he left the room, then turned to Papyrus. 

      "I'm so sorry, sister! I don't know what happened!" Papyrus said emphatically before she could say anything, hugging her.

      "Easy, Babybones. I'm not mad, but later I'm going to have to ask you some questions, okay?"

      He nodded, pulling away. Marion turned to Sans. " _Make sure he's okay. I'm going to ask you, too._ "

      Sans nodded, too, holding on to the nearly-crying Papyrus. Marion smiled comfortingly at them, then stood to face her worried guests. "Sorry about that. I understand if you don't want to stay anymore, but if you stay it might make him feel better." She nodded, a bit awkwardly. "Now, if you'll excuse me. Sorry again." She edged her way through the small crowd to the hall, where Grillby was leaning against the wall and amusing himself by making flame-shapes from his hands. She grabbed his arm and dragged him outside, closing the front door behind him.

      "I want to hear your side of the story," She said, facing him. She crossed her arms, hiding her shivering.

      "I thought you hated me," Grillby replied, putting his hands in his coat pockets.

      "I'm angry, not unjust. Did you say anything to him? Touch him?"

      "No, I didn't."

      They both looked down, silent.

      "I'm sorry. He's normally not like that. Normally it's his brother who does stuff like that," Marion explained, still looking down.

      "He said something about me 'leaving her there'. Do you think he was talking about-?"

      "Possibly. He's a little more impressionable than Sans." They fell silent again. Marion looked up at him, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm...sorry about that, too. I probably overreacted. It's just..." She sighed, looking into the tree line. "My brothers and I have been through a lot lately. I tend to get...upset when someone threatens them. They're really young, and their lives have been hard enough already."

      _Your life's been pretty rough, too.  
_

_Hush, I'm in the middle of a thing._

      "You're crying," Grillby pointed out, and Marion quickly wiped her eyes, chuckling.

      "I didn't notice," She sniffed, smiling at herself. "Welp. I'm going back in. I understand if you don't want to come with, but I'm sure Papyrus would want to apologize profusely." She opened the door.

      "Nah. I should probably head back home."

      _Quick- Ask if you could see him tomorrow!  
_

_I'm asking Undyne about the boys joining the Royal Guard tomorrow.  
_

_That won't take all day.  
_

_No, I'm asking today so they can join tomorrow.  
_

_Well, you're standing here, he's standing here, you're both awkward teenagers, just say something!_

      "I'm taking the boys to Waterfall tomorrow. We're probably going to stop by your dad's place. Do you think you can be there so Papyrus can apologize to you then?" Marion asked.

      "Heh." Grillby's flame lightened a bit. "I can try. No promises."

      Marion smiled. "So we're done being enemies?"

      "No promises for that, either." He turned to leave, then turned back to her. He took a breath to say something, then shook his head, changing his mind. "Take care of yourself, punk." 

      "You, too, flame-face." She waved at him and went back inside.

      _That went well.  
_

_It did, didn't it?  
_

_You were awkward.  
_

_I did what I was told._ Marion sighed, heading to the living room, where she was instantly pulled aside by Mettaton.

      "Listen, darling, I know you're very busy, but we need to talk. I need you to call me and help me come up with a time that can fit both our very packed schedules," He said, handing her a piece of paper with a cell phone number written on it in sparkly pink ink.

      "Thanks. There's just one problem, though." Marion looked from the paper to Mettaton.

      "What is it, darling?"

      "Well, I have a severe lack of a phone. I mean, I could borrow someone else's, but then you'd never be able to call me back because I wouldn't be able to answer unless I was with that person, you know?"

      "Oh dear!" Mettaton gasped, putting his comically large hands over a speaker. He recovered rather quickly, making Marion smile. "Well, that can be easily fixed. I can send a phone to you, and three cellphones for you and your darling brothers."

      "Oh, no, you don't have to-" Marion interjected, but was cut off.

      "But of course I do! How else would you be expected to be in contact with others?" Mettaton patted her shoulder comfortingly, and Marion sighed, trying not to smile at him.

      "Alright. I owe you."

      "Nonsense. It's wholly my pleasure, as long as you promise to use it regularly."

      "Alright, I promise. Thanks, Mettaton."

      He gave her a thumbs-up before going back to the living room to play some sort of game with Papyrus, who seemed to be feeling better.

      _Today went pretty well.  
_

_I guess.  
_

_It did, and you know it._

      Marion sighed again, heading to the kitchen, where she picked up her jacket and put it on. She reached into her pockets, wrapping each of her hands around the objects inside; a box of cigarettes and a lighter.

      _You shouldn't. Especially not today, when you have guests over. You're going to ruin your lungs, kiddo.  
_

_I don't have any, remember?_ Regardless, she pulled her now-empty hands out of her pockets. She sat down at the table, resting her head on it, and pulled her hood up.

      _Whatcha thinkin' about?_

_This house used to be different. I get that I have a new family now, but without Menlo, Fin, mom...Baskerville...it's a little more empty. I don't know if it really feels like home. It's been a year. I'm supposed to be over it by now but...I'm not. What's-  
_

_There is nothing wrong with you, Marion. You're still grieving. That's fine. Everyone deals with this sort of thing differently. Some people shrug it off, some hold on to it because it's all they've got.  
_

_I have Sans and Papyrus. I shouldn't feel this way.  
_

_Is talking like this helping you feel better?  
_

_…  
_

_Didn't think so. You're working through this the way you normally do. Just remember that sometimes, it's okay not to talk about it. But if you ever need to talk to anyone.... Like you said, you have Sans and Papyrus.  
_

_And you._

      The voice was quiet for a moment. He sighed. _Yeah. You have me, too._

      Marion smiled softly, wiping tears from her face. She took off her jacket, smiling a little broader, then went back to the living room to join the game.


	16. Love is a funny thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WAFFLE

       Pain. Searing, deep, sharp pain. Drills. Bolts. A disorienting feeling, a blankness. Cold. Heat. Fear, worry. Light blue. Red-orange. Love. Peace. Fear again. Yellow, green. Orange. Red. Pain. Warmth. Tears.

       ...

      Nothing. A void. Echoes.

      Marion sat up on the couch, breathing hard. A nightmare. It was just a nightmare. A really confusing nightmare, but still.

      "You alright?" Sans asked, standing next to her. She whipped her head towards him. "Woah, take it easy. What happened?"

       Marion shook her head, standing up. "Don't worry about it." She stretched her arms, trying to relax.

       "Marion, I've kicked your ass before. Don't make me do it again."

       "I can't make you do shit. And you can't make me tell you anything."

       "It'd be nice if you were a little more open with us." Sans crossed his arms, leaning against the couch.

       "Fight me."

       "Marion, I'm serious."

       "Hi, serious, I'm Marion."

       "Marion," Sans warned. Everything around them went black, and Sans stood up straight. "Oh, you were serious."

       "No, I was Marion." She smirked, her eyes glowing. Her surujin formed in her hands, and Sans summoned a Gaster Blaster.

       "Shouldn't we move this outside?"

       "Already did. Honestly, Sans, you should be more observant." She threw the weighted end of the chain at him, and he dodged.

       "How do you even do that?" He attempted to shoot her with a beam from one of the blasters, but she brought up a wall of bones to protect herself.

      "Do what?" She wrapped the chain around his ankle and yanked it, pulling him down and towards her.

      "You know, the teleportation thing." He pushed her back, then pushed himself up.

      "It's something that someone who used to be very close to me taught me."

      "You used to be close to people? Incredible."

      Marion picked him up by the soul, smirking. "I know. Shocker, right?" She tossed him into the air and caught right before he hit the ground.

     "Would you mind teaching me sometime?" Sans asked, grabbing her soul and holding her still as he surrounded her with bones that began rushing at her.

      "Gladly," She replied, teleporting right behind him and knocking him down. "Marion one, Sans zero." Their surroundings faded back to normal, and Marion helped Sans up. "You okay?"

      "Yeah." He brushed snow off of his shirt. "Besides, even if you did hurt me, I get enough sleep that I'd still be at full health."

      Marion nodded, picking him up and placing him on her shoulders. "You know, I'm starting to think that joining the Royal Guard was a bad idea."

      "Why?" Sans asked, placing his hands on top of her skull and looking at her, a little more than a little confused. "Everyone loves you there."

      "I dunno. It just feels...wrong. Like I'm not supposed to be there."

      "Oh," Sans muttered, still confused.

      "Do you hear that?"

      "Hear what?"

      "It sounds like..." She held onto Sans tightly, and began running. Before long, Sans heard it too; a soft, muffled barking. "Pupppyyyyyyyyyy!" Marion squealed, running to the origin of the sound.

      "Marion, be careful!" Sans shouted, holding on tight, but she didn't seem to hear him. She slid to her knees, then began digging in the snow to free the puppy. A black nose on the end of a white snout poked through the snow, then sneezed.

      "Awwwwww," They crooned in unison, pausing for a second. Sans hopped down and began helping her dig.

      "Can we keep 'im?" Marion asked Sans as she pulled the puppy out of the hole.

      "Careful, sis, your little kid side is showin'." He sighed, looking at the puppy. "Can we afford him?"

      "We can manage, I'm sure." She cuddled the puppy. "Please? Please, please pleeeeeeaaaasssseeee?"

      "I dunno why you hafta ask me. Sure. We can keep the puppy." He reached out to pet him, and the puppy eagerly rubbed his head against Sans' hand. 

      "Yes!" Marion snuggled the puppy. "Let's call 'im...Fluffy!"

      "He'll make all other dogs tremble in fear," Sans said sarcastically. Marion looked up at him. He smirked with his eyes. She snickered, and they both started laughing.

      "So maybe Fluffy is a bad name. How about Fox?"

      "He looks more like a bunny."

      "How about Toby?"

       Sans snickered. "Who names a dog a normal name?"

       "Fair point." Marion though for a moment, then looked deeply into the puppy's eyes. "Waffle."

       The dog barked and licked her cheek.

      "Waffle it is," Sans laughed. "Why are you so different around dogs?"

      "What? Why do you ask that?" Marion asked, looking up at him from the dog in her lap.

      "Well, at training, you're a giggly mess around the other trainees. You're never like that at home. And when you're around Grillby, you're still pretty...cold."

      "Eyyy," Marion grinned, pointing at Sans with both hands.

      "Eyyy." He copied the motion, then got serious. "But seriously. Is there something about dogs?"

      "Well...I had a dog when I was Papyrus' age. There might be some sort of Pavlovian effect. I don't know. Back then, I was really happy." She smiled fondly, looking down at Waffle the puppy. "Like, really, really happy."

      "Wait, you had a life before the lab? You weren't made there?"

      Marion froze, then swiftly, stiffly stood up. "That's not something I'm comfortable talking about."

      "But you said you were happy."

      Marion looked down at him, smiling softly. "Sometimes even happy memories can make someone sad." She bent down and scooped him up.

      "Careful with the tailbone," He warned.

      "I know."

      Waffle climbed into Sans' arms, and they started the trek back home.

      Papyrus was sitting on the front porch.

      "Paps! Look! We got a dog!" Sans laughed, holding Waffle out to him. Papyrus didn't even look up. Marion set Sans down, staring into Papyrus' lap.

      "Whatcha got there, babybones?" No response. "Sans, could you take Waffle inside?"

      "Alright...?" He hesitantly went inside as Marion sat next to Papyrus.

      "Whatcha got?"

      He moved his hand out of the way, revealing a picture frame. "Who lived here before we did?"

      Marion held her hand out, and he handed her the frame. She stared at it, smiling softly. "These people did."

      "Who are they? Do you know them?"

      "Yeah, I did." She looked at the picture, absorbing the sight of her family before they were broken. Her mother was laughing, eyes shut, leaning against Gaster. His arm was wrapped around his wife, and he was smiling at his children. Baskerville was holding little Marion, and Menlo was sitting with baby Fin in his lap.

      "Who were they?" Papyrus wrapped his arms around one of Marion's, looking at the picture. She smiled at him, then pointed to the tiny girl in the picture.

      "You see her?"

      "Uh-huh."

      "That was me."

      "No!" Papyrus said, disbelieving.

      "Yeah, it was."

      "Who's the one holding you?"

      Marion covered her mouth, trying to blink back the sudden, unwanted tears. _It's been almost two years, I shouldn't be crying about it!_ "His name was Baskerville."

      "Who's that?" He pointed at Gaster.

      Marion placed her hand on her forehead, trying to calm down. "My dad."

      "Are they all dead?"

      "...Most of them are, yes." She looked over at him.

      "I'm sorry." Papyrus held on to her. "It's okay to cry, if you want to."

      Marion stared straight ahead. She sighed. "I love you, Papyrus."

      "I love you, too, Mari."

      Marion chuckled, then turned around towards the house. "We love you, Sans!"

      "Yeah, yeah!" He shouted back, and the two of the porch started laughing.


	17. Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marion officially turns in her two-week's notice.

      Marion gulped, looking up at Undyne's doorway. She was nervous, even though she had been planning this for the past month. She turned around, pacing, reaching her hands into her pockets out of what had become habit.

      _Kid...._ The voice sighed. He had stopped trying a few months before, when he realized he couldn't stop her.

      She pulled her hands out. _You're right. I shouldn't, especially not when I'm going to talk to my superior._ She sighed, sitting down on the damp ground. _How am I gonna tell her I'm quitting?_

      _Outright and without hesitation. As your superior, she deserves complete honesty. You need to tell her._

      _She's gonna be disappointed._

      _And you're gonna be broke. You're gonna be fifteen in a few weeks, old enough to hold an actual job. You know that being a R.G doesn't pay well.  
_

_What about Papyrus?  
_

_He has Sans. He won't be alone.  
_

_I know, but...the other trainees are graduating soon. They'll be all alone.  
_

_Then he'll have a chance to make friends with Undyne._

      Marion sighed, smirking. _You clever bastard._

      _You flatter me, Marion._

      She chuckled, standing up. Out of habit, she wiped the backs of her legs. _Alright. I should probably tell her. Better sooner than later, right?_ She turned around, taking a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

      "Just a second!" Undyne shouted. Marion heard a crash from inside, then some rustling. Undyne opened the door a crack, checking to see who it was, then flung the door open. "Marion! Just the monster I wanted to see!" She grinned.

      Marion smirked, amused. "Is everything alright in there?"

      "Absolutely. I was just cooking." Undyne waved her hand dismissively. "Come on in."

      Marion smiled, following Undyne into her house. "So why did you want to see me?"

      "I wanted to know if you'd like to join Alphys and me in an anime marathon. We're gonna start with SNK and move all the way to Host Club."

      "Is there enough time in a day?"

      "Alphys did the math. It'd actually take a few days. But that's besides the point." They went to Undyne's kitchen, where vegetable remains were splattered on the wall by the stove. "You hungry?"

      "Nah. Pap's making spaghetti back at home." They looked at each other, trying to keep a straight face. Undyne broke first, snickering. They began laughing almost uncontrollably.

      Marion calmed down first, brushing her fingers against her forehead almost as though she was moving hair out of her eyes. "Hey, Undyne?"

      "Yeah, kid? What's up?"

      "Um, so...my fifteenth birthday is coming up."

      "Cool. Ya doin' anything special?"

      "I don't know yet." She fidgeted with the lavender bandanna tied around her neck. "I was kinda hoping I could get a job."

      "You know where yet?"

      Marion looked up at her friend, slightly confused. "No, not really."

      "Gerson could always use help in his shop. But that might be a bit of a trek for ya, huh?" Undyne smiled, patting the top of Marion's head. "I'm sure you'll find somewhere to work."

      "Undyne?"

      "Yeah?"

      "If I get a job, I don't think I can stay in the Royal Guard."

      "I know."

      Marion blinked, taken aback. "And that's okay?"

      "Of course it is. We'll still be friends, and it's not like we'll never see each other again." She grinned. "So how long until your birthday?"

      "Three weeks, ish."

      "Cool. You gonna be able to make it to practice that day? Just for old time's sake?"

      "I think. Why?" Marion asked, smiling. She knew Undyne wanted to throw a party.

      "No reason," She bluffed, crossing her arms. "Which reminds me," She snapped her fingers. "King Asgore wanted to have a council with all the guard members, and he wanted me to invite you and your brothers in particular."

      "What? Why?"

      "No idea. Maybe there's just something about having trainees who aren't dogs. I dunno."

      "So...when's the thing?"

      "I'll send you a card or whatever." She leaned towards Marion. "You doin' anything else today?"

      "Nothing's really planned. The boys didn't really want to do anything, so they're at home trying to train Waffle."

      Undyne cackled, finding Marion's statement hilarious. "I'm sorry, it's just..." She trailed off, laughing. "I'm just imagining them with an actual waffle, though."

      Marion snickered, face-planting against the wall. "Ohhhhhh my gggooddddddd. Undyynneee. Nuuuuuuuuuuu." She grinned, hiding her face with her hands. "That was so baaaadddd."

      Undyne calmed down, wiping a mirthful tear from her eye. "I know, I'm sorry." She sighed, still slightly amused. "Welp. I'm sure Sans and Papyrus are missing you. Don't wanna keep 'em waiting."

      "You're right. Thanks for being so understanding." Marion smiled at Undyne.

      "Don't mention it, kid. Ya gotta support those li'l gremlins somehow." She followed Marion to the door. "Even if it means losing one of the best trainees I've ever had."

      "Don't worry about that. I'm sure Sans and Papyrus will be way better than I am." Marion waved her hand, dismissing the compliment.

      "Well, I've still got a few weeks to use you as an example. Maybe everyone will take the hint." Undyne opened the door, grinning.

      "Maybe. I'll see you around." Marion stepped out, waving as Undyne closed the door behind her. She waited a minute, then teleported to the outside of the Ruins, shaking. She thrust her hands into her pockets.

      _Kid, what's wrong?_

      She pulled out a cigarette and a lighter.

      _That actually went well, kid. What is it? Talk to me_.

      "Shut up!" She shouted, falling to her knees. She dropped both items, clutching her head.

      _Marion, calm down! You're going to hurt yourself. You're alright, nothing's going to hurt you here. You're safe._

      Marion took a shuddering breath, picking the lighter and the cigarette back up. In seconds, she was leaning against a tree, inhaling sweet-scented smoke.

      _Feeling any better?_

      She took out the cigarette and threw it into the snow, frustrated. _No, I'm not.  
_

_What is it, then?  
_

_I don't know. Today just feels off, ya know?_ She sighed, releasing residual smoke. _Something's not right, but I don't know what. I hate it.  
_

_Could it have anything to do with your dream last night?_

      Marion sighed again, closing her eyes. She put her fingertips to her temple, trying to block out flashbacks. A few images slipped through, anyways. She saw Menlo and Fin reaching out to her, being consumed by a raging fire as she watched helplessly. She saw the same fate befalling Sans and Papyrus, then herself. 

      _...Maybe,_ She admitted. _I know, I know, I shouldn't let it bother me, but-_

      _Actually, kid, it's okay if it bothers you. I'd be concerned if it didn't._

      She felt her soul grow warmer, as though he were hugging her, and she smiled softly, placing her hand over her soul. 

      _Let me show you something._

      She felt her eyes drift closed, and she was somewhere else. She looked around at her surroundings, but only saw large quantities of soft green and darkness broken by small points of breathtakingly beautiful light. 

      "Sit down," He said, and for the first time, she physically heard his voice. 

      She obeyed, placing her hands on the green beneath her. It was soft, almost like the ground had hair. A hooded monster appeared in front of her, facing away from her. 

      "Who are you?"

      "Your best friend, kid." He looked up. "I know that's not the type of answer you wanted, but..." He laughed a little. "It's the only answer I've got right now."

      "Why can't I see what you look like?" 

      "I...have my reasons."

      "Well, could you tell me about yourself?" 

      "Not without telling you who I am."

      She was silent for a moment. "So...where are we?"

      "The surface." Before she could say anything, he continued, "But that's not what I wanted to show you." 

      An action icon appeared before, one she had never seen before. "Reset?" She looked up from the icon. "What is this?"

      "It is what it sounds like." He stood. "It's a last resort. It'll reset your timeline as many times as you need."

      "Reset from where?"

      He sighed, sadly. "From your mother's death." 

      Her eyes went wide with shock. "Oh." 

      They sat in the grass, watching the starry sky as the wind softly blew across the plain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me. Please. I'm having so much difficulty and the quality is going down the drain fast I'm sorry


	18. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Marion's birthday and things go wrong all over the place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this will probably be my last chapter until, like, August. As such, I decided to make the next chapter a Q-and-A with the characters. Anyone can ask any character (almost) any question. I'll try to keep it as limit-less as possible. You're allowed to ask a question that will result in a fourth-wall-break. DON'T BE SHY!!! ^_^

Papyrus snuck into Sans' room, way before it had begun to get light out. "Brother?" He whispered, "Are you awake?" There was no answer, so he crept over to the bed and climbed up. "Brother?" He shook Sans' shoulder, and jumped back as his brother sat upright, eye glowing.

Sans sighed, rubbing his face. "Sorry. What's up?"

"Is it after midnight yet?"

Sans sighed again. "Probably." He lay back down. "You should be asleep, Paps."

"It's Marion's birthday."

Sans rolled his eyes. "So?" Papyrus lightly smacked him, and he sat up again, aggravated. "What?!"

"Shhh! She's still asleep."

He sighed again, rubbing his eyes. "Papyrus, how do you know she's asleep?"

"Well, there are no lights on downstairs."

"That doesn't mean she's not up." He scooted back, resting against the headboard. "She might have gone out, like she did a year ago." He crossed his arms, trying to be reasonable.

"Then..." Papyrus sat there, thoughtfully fidgeting with his scarf. "Then we can still surprise her with something, can't we?"

"There's no getting your mind off of this, is there?"

Papyrus shook his head, and Sans sighed yet again, shaking his head. He flung off the blanket onto Papyrus' head before jumping off the bed and running out of the room.

"Brother!" Papyrus shouted, taking the blanket off. He chased after Sans, racing through the hall and then down the stairs. He skidded to a halt, then dashed back to look at the clock. It was five forty-two. He then continued to the kitchen, where Sans had turned on the lights.

"She's not home, so we have time to make something." He turned on the stove, then put a pan on the burner.

"What are we going to make?"

Sans froze. "I dunno." He blinked, snapping out of it. "Where does she keep the recipe book?"

Papyrus jumped up, smiling, and ran to a glass-case cabinet with multiple books stacked inside. He grabbed a large, older-looking one and carried it with great difficulty to the table. "There has to be something in here, right?" He opened the crackling pages, looking for a breakfast recipe. He sat down on a stool Marion had previously purchased.

"Well, what does she normally make for breakfast?"

"I don't wanna make something normal. I wanna make something special!" Papyrus beamed, then gasped, pointing to a picture of pancakes with strawberries, whipped cream, and some kind of dark blue syrup. "I wanna make that!"

"I dunno, Paps. It looks kinda complicated..." Sans looked up at Papyrus, rubbing the back of his skull. Papyrus smiled at him with subtly pleading eyes. He sighed, then flipped Papyrus' scarf over his head. "Alright. We'll try."

"Wowee!" Papyrus celebrated, spinning around on the stool. He hopped off and began grabbing bowls and ingredients.

 

Marion sat on a stump, looking at the boots covering her feet, sheltering them from the chill. On either side of them was an ice skate, brand-new with sparkling purple swirls and stars. They had arrived in the mail, she assumed the night before because they were by the door that morning, without a return address. She looked up at the ice-covered lake in front of her and shivered. It was still dark, but she could see the reflection of the glowing rocks overhead.

She reached down, pulling her foot out of the boot and instantly began shivering even more. She hastily pulled on the skates and tied the laces with fumbling fingers. She paused after the first skate, pulling the scarf around her neck over her mouth to warm her up. _It's getting worse,_ She muttered in her mind.

_I told you to bring another jacket._ He tsked at her. _You're going to be solid ice by the time you're done skating._

_If I can even get the skate on,_ She joked, smiling under her scarf. She quickly reached down and repeated the ritual, leaving her boots by the stump. She stood, balanced on the blades, looking at the ice.

_You alright, kiddo?_

_I'm fine. It's just...I haven't done this in years._

_Just step out there. You've still got it._

Marion took a deep breath and moved forward. She heard the familiar scratching beneath her feet, and she released the breath, forcing herself to relax. She smiled. _Just like I've never stopped..._

She slowly began skating, getting re-used to it. She sighed, regaining the same grace she had as a child.

_I toldja you still got it, kid._

_I know. It's astonishing, really_. She sped up, then crouched down, sliding, and scooped up a handful of snow. She tossed the soft powder into the air, making light, sparking confetti. She grinned, skating backwards until she fell down, laughing.

_I'm no figure skater_ , She thought, still laughing.

_At least you're having fun_. He laughed, too.

Marion sat on the ice, grinning up at the artificial stars. She closed her eyes and lay back, using her scarf to shield her skull. She began humming a tune that she hadn't heard in years, a happy melody that would always remind her of when times were better. Safer.

She stopped, sitting upright as a twig snapped somewhere around her. "Of course. What sort of birthday would it be without your father dropping in on you, right?" She smiled darkly, forming her surujin. She got to her feet, swinging the heavier end towards Gaster. He teleported an inch or so away, just in time to avoid being hit. Marion squinted. Something was off. She skated off of the ice, grabbing her boots, and began running for her life from the blob-like monster behind her.

She heard it coming after her. Filled with more energy than she though possible, she began sprinting, praying she didn't fall because of the blades on her feet. She looked back at him, noting how he looked like he had before her mother died. _So his soul's reverting back to..._

_The void does that to monsters. How he got there in the first place is a mystery to me._

_Well, if I could ask him, I would. But in this state, I doubt he's capable of answering._

_Well, why don't we find out?_

Suddenly, Marion couldn't move. He vision started going black.

_What the hell are you doing?_

_Have a little faith, kid. I won't let you get hurt._

The darkness left her, and she looked around. She was in a cinderblock room, with a slab of concrete sticking out from a wall. Thick chains helped to support the uncomfortable piece of furniture.

"Um..."

"Welcome to your mind, Marion Gaster."

"Why does it look like a prison." Her voice was flat, and it echoed emptily around her. "And how do I fix it?"

"That could take a while. Just pretend it's the living room or whatever. Put on some music. Watch me fail. That's what I do."

"You shouldn't watch yourself fail. It's bad for your self-esteem." Marion fell back on the couch that appeared behind her, turning on Anima Libera.

"Otaku."

"I prefer the term 'awesome', lame-ass."

"Awesome lame-ass? Isn't that an oxymoron?"

"The only moron here is you." She propped her feet up on an ottoman, closing her eyes. "Make sure not to kill me." She opened one eye slightly. "And also, this song is in Spanish. Any _idiota_ can tell the difference between _Español_ and _Nihongo_."

She opened an empty book and pulled a pencil out of the air, waiting for something, anything, to happen.

"Could you turn on something more fitting for a death-fight?"

"Excuse you? _Death_ -fight?" She looked up to see a horrifying sequence in which her father attacked whoever had been in her mind. "Alright, that's it. You've lost your body privileges." She shut her eyes tight, trying to teleport them somewhere, anywhere. For the first time since she could remember, however, her mind went blank. She had teleported without any specific place in mind.

She woke up, in her body, in an immense field of flowers. Buttercups.

_Nice going, genius_. The words echoed around in her skull, and for the first time since the lab explosion, she felt...hated. The feeling curled around her, twisting her insides, and all she could do was curl into a ball, laying down in the flowers.

A soft sob escaped her.

"Wh-what? Who's there?" A young boy's voice asked, startled.

Marion sat up, wiping her tears and looking around. "I c-could ask the same thing." Her voice cracked and wavered, and she felt embarrassed. As she looked around, she saw a flower that was different. It was bigger than the rest, with a rounder center. Not to mention it had a face like that of a kid. The flower looked at her, confused.

"How did you get here? What are you doing here?"

"I...don't know, actually." She hugged her knees tightly. "Where...where am I?"

"You're at the entrance of the ruins. I thought even a blind man would realize that." The flower scoffed at her. "Do you have a name?"

"Marion."

"Geez, what kinda name is that?"

"I didn't choose it, you knuckle-head. What's yours?"

The flower looked down. "I...."

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me."

"No! No, my name's Flowey. Flowey the Flower."

Marion smiled, softly patting him on the head once. "Alright, Flowey. It's nice to meet you."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Flowey scowled at her.

"Because...I dunno." She continued smiling at him. "Because it's my birthday."

"You were crying a minute ago." Flowey crossed his leaves like they were arms, looking skeptically at her.

"So? People cry all the time." She looked around. "Nice place."

Flowey grumbled.

"Anyways, I have to go." Marion stood. "Is it alright if I come back later?"

"Knock yourself out. I can't stop you." Flowey turned away from her, still crossing his leaves. The air around him went still, silent. When he turned back around, she was gone.


	19. Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marion makes a mistake.

      Marion sighed, walking through her front door. “Boys?”

      “In the kitchen,” Sans shouted back.

      She nodded, kicking off her snow-boots and hanging her skates. She leaned her head against the wall, looking down at her ripped jeans. _I said I was sorry._

      But no one answered.

      The Reset button hovered in front of her face.

_What will I do better?_

      She brought her hand up, brushing her fingertips against the button.

_Everything that needs to be improved. Things will go faster. I’ll save Fin, Menlo, and the boys. I’ll be a better sister. They won’t even notice they’ve been through it before. It’s a reset…._

      She placed her whole hand on the button.

_Isn’t it?_

      She pressed it, and she felt her soul jump excitedly as everything went black. Everything became cold again.

 

  
      Her mother was dead. Her father was insane, and locked all four of his children underground while they were all asleep. Once again, Baskerville died, and she feigned blindness, deafness, and muteness. Menlo’s magic was used to “heal” her. She didn’t run. She didn’t need to. She knew where to find Sans and Papyrus. She knew how to escape.

      She waited patiently on the bed as he father tested her senses.

      “ _And you can hear me perfectly well?_ ” He asked, shining a light into her eye sockets.

      “Yes, sir.” She followed the light with her eyes. “Hey, dad?”

      “ _Yes, dear?_ ”

      “Why are we here?”

      He turned the light off, writing down the results. “ _Because I need to complete my research_.”

      “What for?”

      “ _Your mother died trying to free us from the Underground, trying to get a human soul. I’m trying to make sure that that never happens again._ ”

      “What can I do to help?”

      He looked at her, confused. “ _Why would you want to do that?_ ”

      “I’m already here. I might as well.”

      “ _There’s a lot of pain involved._ ”

      “I can handle it.” _I already have._

  
      Marion sat on her cot, placing her hand over her armband. She had decided that no matter what, she wanted to keep it. This time, she asked her father to fuse the screws down. She saw he had done that for Sans, and she needed to know how it felt. She needed to have some sort of empathy. She was wide awake, she knew the fire was coming.

      It started with a rumbling, followed by the sound of an explosion.

      _You didn’t grab the plating._

      _I didn’t have to. Not this time._ She hopped off of her cot, going over to Menlo. She shook his shoulder, her eyes glowing. He jumped, startled.

      “Oh, Marion.” He rubbed his eyes, relaxing. “What’s up?”

      “I heard an explosion.”

      “What?” He looked at her, too tired for it to sink in. “You must’ve been dreaming.”

      “I couldn’t sleep.” She sniffed the air. “Do you smell that?”

      He also sniffed the air, then jumped up. “Wake Fin.”

      Marion obliged, then popped off the arm with the band on it. She reached through the barrier, touching the handpad with the armband. The barrier vanished as Menlo picked up Fin, giving him a piggyback ride.

      “How did you know that’d work?” He asked, stepping out. She followed as an alarm began blaring.

      “I didn’t. No matter what, we stick together. You got that?”

      “Got it. We should find dad.”

      “Dad can take care of himself. We should find the little kids, first.”

      Menlo nodded. “Lead the way.”

      Marion grabbed his hand, pulling him through the halls to the other cell. As they approached it, she could hear tense voices. She saw Sans pacing, and Papyrus watching him, fidgeting nervously. Papyrus stopped suddenly, catching sight of the three.

      “Brother, look!”

      Sans did look. He squinted at Marion. “Marion, what the hell did you do?!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't get any questions for the q&a, so I couldn't do that. Maybe next time?


	20. Re-Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marion needs to get out, but things need to be taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to post as often as possible. This is the first of two (maybe three) I'm adding today.

      Marion blinked, surprised.

      “You two already know each other?” Menlo asked, shifting Fin on his back. “Marion, what haven’t you told us?”

      “Who the hell are you?” Sans demanded angrily, glaring at Menlo and Fin.

      “Sans, I can explain later. Right now, we need to get out.” She opened the cell. “C’mon, guys.”

      “We’re not moving until you tell us what’s going on.” Sans crossed his arms, squinting.

      “Oh, for god’s sake, Sans.” She lifted them both by their souls. “Now is really not the time to be a little bitch.”

      “Marion!” Menlo gasped, surprised. “Where did you get that word?”

      “I got it a really long time ago. C’mon!” She started in one direction, but stopped as she heard him set Fin down. “Menlo, what’re you doing?” She asked, a panicky edge to her voice.

      “I’m gonna go get dad. You get Fin out of here.”

      “I’ve only got two hands, Menlo.”

      Menlo turned to look at her. “Ask one of the kids. You clearly seem to know them well enough.”

      Marion chose to ignore that last bit, then turned to one of the boys at her side. “Are you any good at blue magic, babybones?” She asked Papyrus.

      He instantly burst into tears.

      “Alright, alright, I’m sorry.” She turned to Sans, wincing apologetically.

      “We _will_ talk about this later.”

      Marion nodded in agreement, setting Papyrus down to pick up the one-again-sleeping Fin.

      “Is he okay?” Papyrus asked, hiccuping.

      “He’s just sick, dear one. He’ll be fine,” Marion consoled, picking him up again. She sprinted, three brothers in tow, until she reached the place where she had demolished the ceiling the first time. Once again, a bone broke through. She jumped through the new skylight and continued sprinting. She dropped them off in the cave again. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

      “What are you doing?” Sans asked, almost accusingly.

      “I’m going to make sure our brother is okay.” She refrained from returning his glare, remembering that she was trying to be a better sister. She turned back to the lab and jumped down the hole.

       Instantly, the sound of a raging fire filled her ears. “No…” She whispered, watching a wall of flame rush at her. She had forgotten that fire tends to spread faster after a quick exposure to oxygen, especially when it had been contained in an environment without much oxygen. She shook her head, charging the fire head-on. She ducked around corners, holding her hospital gown over her nose and mouth, careful not to inhale the smoke. She ducked around a corner as a wooden beam almost landed on her. “Menlo?” She asked, almost afraid for an answer.  
   
    There was none.  
   
    She continued running, reaching a door she had never seen before. “Menlo?!” She shouted, looking through the window. Menlo was shielding himself from flames, typing away madly at a computer. She kicked the door down, running up to him. “Menlo, where’s dad?”  
   
    Menlo turned around, surprised. “Marion, what are you doing back here? I thought you left!” He shouted over the flames.  
   
    “I’m not leaving without you!” She shrieked out of surprise as most of the doorway collapsed behind her.  
   
    “Fair enough.” Menlo turned back around and continued typing, staying calm despite the chaos around him. “I think dad’s working on stabilizing the Core before the lab’s too far gone. He told me to get out. I decided to get his video surveillance. I’m recording over one of Alphys’ old anime tapes. Hopefully she won’t kill me.”  
   
     “She won’t kill you.” Marion grabbed a pair of glasses from a table. “Here.” She put them on Menlo’s face, holding them in place.  
   
     “Thanks.” He continued typing, his fingers moving so quickly they seemed to be just blurs. “So, how do you know those kids?”  
   
     “It’s a long story.”  
   
     “I figured. I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t think we had time.” Menlo glanced sideways at his little sister. “I mean, I’m not going to make you tell me anything, but the truth would be appreciated.”  
   
    Marion sighed, trying to keep hold on her determination. “Alright. But you can’t tell Fin or the taller kid.”  
   
    “I promise.”  
   
    _How much should I tell him?_  
   
    There was no response.  
   
    “Are you going to tell me, Marion?”  
   
     She looked up at him. “Alright, then. I guess I should start with the beginning.”


	21. Re-Escape Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After telling Menlo everything, Marion knows she still has more to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness, 21 chapters? It took me a while to get to this point, didn't it? I wonder who is actually still reading this.

      Menlo popped out the tape out of the computer as Marion finished telling him. “Well, that’s quite the story, Marion.” He tucked the tape into his ribcage. “We’ll talk more about it after we get out of here. C’mon, we gotta find dad.”  
   
     “Where’s the Core?”  
   
     “Well, it’s a highly-dangerous, unpredictable mass of collected energy. It’s probably way out of the way of civilization.”  
   
     “ _We’re_ way out of the way of civilization.” She grabbed his hand. “C’mon, I’ve got a theory.” She pulled him through the flames, which only a few minutes ago had barely been touching the ceiling. Suddenly, they seemed to be all surrounding, all consuming. Marion skidded to a stop, adrenaline pumping as a metal beam collapsed right in front of her. Menlo panted, standing next to her.  
   
     “Good call,” He complimented, still panting. He looked down at her. “What happened to your eyes? Never mind, we’ve got to get to the core.” He picked her up, slinging her onto his back and slipping the tape into her ribcage for safe-keeping. “Hold on tight.”  
   
     He continued sprinting through the halls, Marion warning him when things were about to collapse.  
   
     “Uh-oh,” She muttered. “Go faster, there’s a big one coming. It’s going to collapse this whole hallway,” She warned as calmly as she could. “You’re coming up on a fork in the hallways, go right, then double back at the next turn and go right again.”  
   
     “Alright.” Menlo continued, sprinting faster. With a startling lurch, he tripped over a previously fallen board. His eyes went wide, glowing a bright, neon green, and in the blink of an eye, he threw Marion into the next hallway and out of harm’s way. She rolled into the wall, stunned, then jumped unsteadily to her feet. “Menlo!” She shouted, reaching out for him. Almost in slow motion, they both looked up as a loud crack emanated from the ceiling. Menlo looked back at her, smiling with half-dark amusement.  
   
     “It’s funny how history repeats itself, isn’t it, dear one?”  
   
     The ceiling fell, and a cloud of dust followed it.  
   
   
     Marion sat there, shocked.  
   
      _Kid, get up._  
   
     She slowly rose, both eyes glowing different colors than normal; neon green and light orange.  
   
    _He was right. It’s time for you to repeat history, Marion._  
   
     Tell me what I need to do, She replied, glaring into nothingness.

      _I need you to trust me, kid. Just run, keep going straight. And this time, remember what happens. I’ll keep you safe._

     Marion nodded, and began sprinting once more. Within moments, she was headed straight for a wall. She felt herself begin to falter.

      _Trust me, Marion._

      She took a deep breath as she felt her soul glow, determined. She closed her eyes and picked up the speed again. She didn’t even feel herself crash into the wall, but when she opened her eyes, she was on the walkway above the core. “Father!” She shouted over the roaring of the core and the fire behind her.

      “ _Marion! What are you doing here?!_ ” He asked, rushing over to her. He pulled her into an embrace.

      _You know what you need to do._

      “Daddy…daddy, I’m so sorry.”

      " _What for?_ ”

      Images flashed through her mind as she pulled back from the hug. “I-I…Menlo is dead.” Her voice cracked. “I’m guessing that was a fixed point in time.” She kept her gaze down as the color in her eyes shifted again. “I’ve gotten the other three out. That’s only partially a fixed point.”

      “ _Fixed point?_ ”

      “Yes. You know about fixed points. Points in multiple timelines that all share the same basic major developments.” She looked back up at him. “Things that must happen every time.” 

    “ _Marion, what are you talking about?_ ”  
   
    “I’m sorry, daddy. This is also a fixed point.”  
   
    His own eyes went wide with realization. “ _You’re going to push me into the core._ ”  
   
    She hugged him again, tears streaming down her face. “You’ve given me hell twice now, and Sans remembered it. I swear this will be the last time I do this.”  
   
    _Marion. It’s time._  
   
     Marion nodded, pulling her arms away from her father, placing them over her own soul. A power not her own filled her tiny frame, expanding outward and shoving her father away from her, off of the walkway. She rushed to the edge, looking over. “They forgive you, W.D,” She heard herself say, without even thinking. “We all forgive you.”  
   
     He fell to the surface of the core, vanishing as though without a trace.  
   
      _Thanks, Marion. You did well. Rest now._  
   
     Suddenly, her eyelids felt heavy, closing despite her silent protests. She felt her knees give out, but instead of falling forwards, she felt someone catch her, then all her senses left her, and she slept.


	22. Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Marion have aNoThEr bonding moment like jeez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kidding, there's five I can add today. Ya gurl was busy.   
> Don't worry. This is a short chapter

     She woke up in the cave, curled up in a corner next to Fin. Sans was curled up in Papyrus’s lap, and they were all asleep. _I killed my own father,_ She thought, eliciting an unwanted sob. She covered her mouth, trying to stifle the sound. The last thing she wanted was to wake up her brothers. She curled up into a fetal position, closing her eyes to keep the glow from escaping. _Menlo is dead. I couldn’t save him. I couldn’t save either of them,_ She continued, as an image of Baskerville flashed through her mind.  
   
      _Kid, don’t beat yourself up over it. There was nothing you could do, but you saved them. That’s got to count for something, doesn’t it?_  
   
     “ _It’s all my fault,_ ” She sobbed aloud, slipping into her father’s font. “ _I’m worse than he is._ ”  
   
     She felt a tiny kick in her shin, so she looked up. Through her tears, she saw Sans.  
   
     “You’re gonna wake ‘em up, Marion.” He looked down at her, his arms crossed. His own eye was glowing a dark blue. “What’s wrong?”  
   
     This only made matters worse, as she shut her eyes even tighter than before, silent sobs wracking her entire body.  
   
     “Okay, okay, wrong question,” He apologized, kneeling down next to her. His eye shifted to a lighter color, trying to help her calm down. He placed a hand on her shoulder, shifting so that he was leaning against the wall. He pulled her head onto his lap, making a sort of pillow for her. “You’re not worse than he is, Marion. Heck, you’re not even close to being as bad as he is.”  
   
     “I put you through everything all over again,” She protested, whispering through her tears.  
   
     “Well, you didn’t know I would remember. Judging by Pap’s…reactions to everything, I wasn’t supposed to remember.” He laughed softly. “Y’know, I usta think I was just like him, too. Maybe worse, even.” He put a hand on one of hers. “But Pap told me something I don’t think I could ever forget. He said that he’s the smartest monster in the Underground, and I’m the strongest. He said we would get out of the lab, somehow.” Sans looked over at Papyrus. “And look where we are now. We’re in a cave, outside of the lab. Yeah, things are gonna get rough, but we can push through, like we always do.” He looked up at the roof above them. “Heh. Pap and I didn’t even do any of the pushing through last time. It was all you, Marion. So I think…I think Pap’s the smartest, I’m the strongest, and you’re the kindest.”  
   
     “More like the most emotional,” She jokingly corrected, wiping her tears.  
   
     “We’re just kids, Marion. You can’t help it. Now get some sleep.”  
   
     Marion nodded, closing her eyes again.


	23. Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fin is basically a mute Papyrus, and Marion tells him a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wish I was better at conveying emotions in stories.

   
     She woke again as she felt someone grab her hand. Fin’s eyes glowed light orange in the dim light of the cave, making almost no difference in the near-darkness.  
   
     “What is it?” She signed, sitting up.  
   
     “I’m tired,” He replied, hands shaking. “But I can’t sleep anymore.”  
   
     Marion picked him up and placed him in her lap, holding him close.  
   
     “Menlo’s dead, isn’t he?” Fin signed.  
   
     “Yes, he is.” Marion hugged him.  
   
     His hands were still for what felt like hours. Finally, he signed, “Could you tell me a story?”  
   
     “What type of story?”  
   
     “I want a story about you and me.”  
   
     Marion nodded, and then rested her chin on his head. “Once upon a time, there were two skeletons who lived in the Hotlands.”  
   
     “What if they lived in the ruins? That’s more exciting.”  
   
     “Alright. There were two skeletons that lived in the Ruins. They were there to protect the entire underground in case a human fell, but they had never seen a human before. They didn’t know what a human looked like. One day, they were outside, keeping watch for a human, when the younger skeleton-“  
   
     “Me!” Fin signed excitedly.  
   
     “Yes,” Marion laughed softly. “It was you. You found a flower that was different from all the flowers. His name was Flowey the Flower, and he was an angry flower. He told the little skeleton that he would never be able to stop a human, and that he should go ahead and give up. But the little skeleton- you- told the flower that he was wrong. You told him that you had a big sister who would help you fight off anyone who would dare harm the underground. The flower got so angry, he tried to attack you, but your sister stood in the way, so he couldn’t attack. The flower decided that it wasn’t worth it, so he ran away. The two skeletons saw him again every now and then, and they always offered him a smile. After that, the two skeletons lived happily ever after.”  
   
     “That was a short story,” Fin stated silently.  
   
     “I know, I’m sorry. I just didn’t know what to tell the story about.”  
   
     “That’s ok. A short story for a short skeleton.”  
   
     Marion laughed softly, closing her eyes.  
   
     He tapped her hand, and she opened her eyes. “Hmm?”  
   
     “Will you cry for me?” He asked, a few tears of his own falling from his eyes.  
   
     “Of course I will.” She wiped his tears. “But you’re still here, so I won’t cry yet.”  
   
     “Is it okay if I cry?”  
   
     “It’s okay if you cry.” She lay him down in her lap. “I love you, Fin. Sleep well.”

     Fin nodded, a few more tears falling. He closed his eyes, feeling cracks forming in his soul.

 

 

     When morning came, Papyrus was the last on to wake up in a cave with one less skeleton than before. Marion had already taken care of the dust, and Sans was leaning against her shoulder as she sat, staring up at the ceiling of the cave. A few tears were drying on her cheeks, while several more were waiting in her eyes.  
   
     Papyrus, slowly piecing it together, crawled over and leaned against her other shoulder. A soft light filled the cave for the rest of the day.


	24. Snow'd In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get back home.

     After a few days in the Hotlands, Marion led the boys to Waterfall, where they kept out of sight for a day or so. She cautiously led them through to the house, completely bypassing getting new clothes. She opened the door and wordlessly went to the living room to dust off the couch.  
   
     “Is she okay, brother?” Papyrus asked, concerned.  
   
      “I dunno, bro. Why don’t you go ask her?” Sans looked up at Papyrus, just as concerned.  
   
     Papyrus took a deep breath and walked over to Marion, who was still knocking the dust out of a cushion. He looked back at Sans, who nodded. Papyrus looked up at Marion. She had never seemed so tall before. He reached out and tugged lightly on her stained hospital gown. She looked down at him, smiling softly.  
   
     “A-are you okay?” He asked nervously, fidgeting with his own gown.  
   
     “I will be, dear one.” She knelt down so that he didn’t have to crane his neck. “Are you alright?”  
   
     “I’m a little hungry…” He looked back at Sans again, who was leaning against the wall, nodding off.  
   
     “I know. I’m sorry, I’ll try to put something together.” She also looked at Sans, still smiling. “In the meanwhile, though, you two should get some sleep.”  
   
     “Are you going to cook?”  
   
     “I’m going to try.” She stood again and picked up Sans, carrying him to the couch.  
   
     “I can cook!” Papyrus exclaimed excitedly. “Can I help?”  
   
     “If you want to, babybones. It might take a while.” She smiled at him, then gently set Sans down, resting his head on a pillow. She grabbed a blanket from the bottom of a stack on a nearby table, shaking the dust off before laying it over Sans.  
   
     “I don’t mind. I love cooking.” He looked up at her, unsure. “But I only know how to make noodles.”  
   
     “What type of noodles?”  
   
     “I don’t remember what they’re called, but they’re long noodles.”  
   
     “Alright. Looks like we’re making spaghetti.” She began to lead him to the kitchen, motioning for him to follow. He grabbed her hand.  
   
     “Are you going to take care of us?” He asked, walking beside her.  
   
     “I’m going to try.”  
   
     “Are you going to…experiment on us?”  
   
     “No.” She knelt down, placing her hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eyes. “I promise, as long as I’m taking care of you, I’ll do my best to make sure that no one ever experiments on you again.”  
   
     “Do you…like us?” A slight, hopeful smile began to spread across his face.  
   
     She lifted the hand with the plate on it, gingerly running her fingertips over the engraved surface. “Papyrus,” She mused, looking at the hand plate. She looked back up at him. “I don’t just like you. I love you. You two are my brothers now, and I will do everything I can to make sure you two stay safe, alright?”  
   
     Papyrus’ eyes went wide, and he, without hesitation, flung his arms around Marion’s shoulders.


	25. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has questions. Marion has the answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. This might be the sixth chapter today. Es not a Steven Bomb. ES A CINNA-BOMB

   
     After dinner, Marion led the boys to their bedrooms. She pulled out clothes for them to wear, Menlo’s clothes for Papyrus and some of Fin’s smaller clothes for Sans. Marion, however went to her mother’s clothes, hoping something would fit. When nothing did, she decided to check the back of Papyrus’ closet, where Baskerville had kept his clothes. Once she had changed out of her gown, she met Sans in the kitchen. Papyrus had decided he needed sleep, so the two of them had decided it would be the perfect time to discuss the more recent unpleasantness. They sat at the table, directly across from each other.  
.  
     “Alright,” Sans began. “Um, first question. How did we end up back in the Hotlands?”  
   
     Without a word, the Reset button appeared between them, hovering and casting a dull reddish-orange glow on them. Marion blinked, and it was gone. “Never again.”  
   
      “Well, never say never. Only in an extreme emergency.”  
   
      “What qualifies as an extreme emergency?”  
   
     Sans looked towards the door, then back at Marion. “Only if something really bad happens, like, if there’s a human who comes and kills everybody.”  
   
     “Or if something happens to you or Papyrus.”  
   
     “Not even. Don’t reset if something happens to me. If something happens to you, then you can’t reset. If something happens to me, you take care of Papyrus. Don’t reset, no matter what you do.”  
   
     “Alright.”  
   
     “Good. So. Who were those two with you when we started to escape?”  
   
     “Those were my brothers, Menlo and Zapfino. We called him Fin for short. Menlo was older than me, and Fin was about the same age as Papyrus is now.”  
   
     “Any other brothers or sisters I should know about?”  
   
     “Baskerville. He was the oldest.” She folded her hands tightly on the table.  
   
     “You said Menlo was your brother?”  
   
     She nodded.  
   
     “He called someone his father, and I’m assuming it was that skeleton who experimented on us.”  
   
     Marion nodded again. “You’re correct. His name was W.D. Gaster. The W.D. stands for Wing Ding. That was his font.” She blinked again, her eyes glowing. “ _His language_.” She blinked once more, and the glow faded.  
   
     “Alright. So does that mean-“  
   
     “Yes. My name is Marion Gaster. Technically, your name would be Sans Gaster. If you don’t want to-“  
   
     “No, I want to keep that name.” He covered his hand plate, then looked down at his hands. “Heh…I guess it kinda fits me, y’know?”  
   
     Marion frowned a little as a few tears formed in the corners of Sans’ eyes. She reached out and grabbed his hands in her own.  
   
     “Sans, listen to me. I-… My father wasn’t all bad. Obviously, he did a lot that he shouldn’t have. Being his…his _son_ , I guess…. Being one of his kids is not inherently a bad thing. He was good once, the same type of good as Papyrus. He used to tell me and our other brothers stories of before the war, when he and his own brothers and sisters were young. He always thought that there were other ways, y’know?”  
   
     Sans tilted his head to the side, a little confused. “So what happened?”  
   
     “There was a war. I’m sure he told you at least a little about the fight between humans and monsters.”  
   
     “Yeah, a little. But what does that have to do with-“  
   
     “Almost all the skeletons fought in the war. Only two stayed behind, because they believed in peace.” Marion blinked back a few tears of her own. “All my- all _our_ aunts and uncles are dead because of the war. Dad always blamed himself. He said he should have fought.”  
   
     “You said ‘almost’ all the skeletons fought.”  
   
     “Yes. My mother stayed behind, because she was getting ready for Baskerville. She lost a good few family members, too. Not to mention the millions of friends and distant family members lost. Monsters used to be as numerous as the humans. Now there is only a handful of us.”  
   
     “Where is your mother?”  
   
     “Dead. She died trying to capture a human soul so we could get past the barrier and go back to the surface.”  
   
     “The surface?”  
   
     “Did he tell you nothing about the surface?”  
   
     Sans shook his head, and Marion leaned back, closing her eyes.  
   
     “Well, I’ve never been there. I’ve heard that it’s far bigger than the Underground, and there are actual stars, and it’s always different no matter where you go. I’ve heard there are more plants than you can count, and everything is so diverse.”  
   
     “It sounds incredible.”  
   
     “I know.” She opened her eyes and smiled. The clock began chiming. “It’s late,” She stated, after counting at least ten chimes. “We should be heading to bed.”  
   
     “Alright, but you’re not sleeping on that couch tonight.”  
   
     “Fair enough.”  
   
     “And no sleeping on the floor, either.”  
   
     Marion chuckled, rubbing her sore neck. “Jeez, Tiny, you sound just like Papyrus.”  
   
     “If that’s what it takes to get you to sleep in an actual bed, then that’s what I’ll do.”  
   
     Marion rolled her eyes, standing. She picked him up, shifting him onto her back. She extinguished the candle sitting out the counter, glowing her eyes.  
   
      “I have two- no, sorry, three- more questions.” Sans relaxed as Marion tucked her arms under his legs.  
   
     “Alright, shoot.”  
   
     “Why do your eyes glow different colors?”  
   
     “Good question, I’ll let you know when I find out. Next question?”

      “How old are you?”

      “Thirteen.”

      “How old am I?”

      “Technically, neither you nor Papyrus are older than two years. Mentally, I’d place you at around thirteen, too, now, because you’ve matured since last time. Papyrus is still about six.” She climbed the stairs and opened his door.

      “So we’re the same age?”

      “That’s four questions, but technically, yes.” She gently set him down on his bed. “Keep in mind that I’ve mentally matured, too. I’m guessing that I’m still about fifteen in my mind.”

      “But physically….”

      “Physically, you’re short.” She sat on the edge of his bed, smirking.

      “Fight me, Marion,” He joked, still sitting up.

      “I’ll think about it.” She beat the dust out of the blanket, then pulled it over him. “Get some sleep, kiddo.” She stood to leave, but Sans grabbed her wrist and yanked her back. “Hey!” She exclaimed, falling back onto his bed. He quickly wrapped an arm around her before she could get up.

      “Goodnight, Marion. You get some sleep, too.”

      Marion squirmed in protest, but Sans tightened his grip.

      “I said, get some sleep.”

      She rolled her eyes. “Fine, you little gremlin. Goodnight.”


	26. Breakfast at Grillby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Miraculous_Wolf be careful with this one, it's got puns.

     “Boys!” Marion shouted up the stairs. “Time to get up!”

     Sans kicked his door open, still wearing his slippers. His hands were shoved in his blue vest pockets, and his too-big jeans draped over his feet, threatening to trip him. Papyrus, meanwhile, stumbled out of him room, yawning in his pajamas. He rubbed his eyes, his blanket-cape trailing behind him.

     Marion smiled. It had been a little under a year since they had moved in, and she had decided it was time to join the guard. She had saved all the money she could, and had finally bought the boys their own clothes. Clearly, Sans didn’t get the hint.

     “Paps, whatcha doin’? You gotta get dressed.”

     “Why?” He stifled another yawn. “Why are we up so early?”

      “We’re going on a quick trip to the Castle. Well, I say quick. We’re gonna be there all day.”

      He yawned again. “What are we doing?”

      “We’re going to make lots of friends, kiddo.” She grabbed her jacket and shook it. “Well, that’s the plan, at least.”

      Papyrus gasped excitedly, then ran back into his room. Marion smiled up at him, then checked the rest of the jackets. She looked around. “Sans, have you seen the-“

      He appeared next to her, his bad eye closed, holding the wallet between two fingers.

      “Thank you,” She chirped, putting it in her pocket. She pulled on her jacket. “You shouldn’t use the shortcuts just for going downstairs.” She walked into the living room and vaulted over the couch, grabbing Papyrus’ boots and Sans’ shoes.

      Papyrus’ door flew open. “Sister, catch me!” He shouted, jumping over the railing.

      “Oh, jeez,” She muttered, taking her own shortcut to be under Papyrus. He fell in her arms, and she stumbled under the weight, hitting her head against the wall, then falling backwards.

      “Oh, god! Marion, are you okay?” Sans asked, rushing over. He knelt next to her, concerned.

      “Fantastic,” She groaned, opening her eyes as Papyrus began healing her. “You gotta stop doing that, Paps. You’ve got too much…” She winked up at Sans. “Meat on your bones.”

      They high-fived as Papyrus finished healing her. “You’re lucky I love you, Sister.”

      “I know I am,” She grinned, sitting up. “You’re smiling, Paps.”

      “I know, and I hate it.” He crossed his arms as Marion helped him put his boots on and buckle the straps over his toes.

      She stood, putting her hand on the doorknob. “Are we ready?”

      “What about breakfast?” Sans asked as Papyrus picked him up.

      “Why do you think I got you up so early? We’re eating out.” She grinned, opening the door.

      “Wowee!” Papyrus exclaimed. “Where?” He followed her outside, and Sans closed the door behind them. She reached out behind her, and Sans grabbed her hand.

      “We’re going to Grillby’s, okay?” There was a slight zapping sound, followed by bright light and a tingly feeling. When the light vanished, they were in front of Grillby’s.

      “Isn’t it too early for them to be open?” Sans queried, letting go of Marion’s hand.

      “Normally, yes, but I called last night to see if they could open early. I don’t want a lot of attention on us while we’re eating.” She walked up, followed by the boys, and opened the door. She waved at Mr. Furno, Grillby’s father, who was wiping down the bar top. “Good morning.”

      “Ah, so you’re Miss Marion.” Mr. Furno walked out from behind the bar to greet his newest customers. “And these are your brothers?” He asked, shaking her hand.

      “Yes, sir. Sans,” She placed her hand on Sans' head, and her other on Papyrus’ shoulder. “And Papyrus.”

      “I haven’t seen a skeleton around these parts since the war. Are you Arial’s kids?”

      “No, sir. Heather’s.”

      “Heather? Hm.” Mr. Furno crossed his arms thoughtfully. “I haven’t heard of her in years, and even so, I didn’t think she had a husband. Was she the one who lived in that old house?”

      “Yes, sir. We live there now.”

      Papyrus shifted out of Marion’s grip, which had tightened. “Marion…” He whined.

      “Oh, right. I’m sorry, you mentioned something about being busy today. Take a seat.” Mr. Furno motioned towards the table, then pulled three menus out of one of his apron pockets. “Here you go,” He offered, handing them to Marion. “What would you like to drink?”

      Marion slid into a booth and helped Papyrus situate himself as Sans sat across from her. “Two hot chocolates and a coffee.”

      “How do you like your coffee?”

      “Two creams, three sugars,” Sans yawned, resting his head on the table. Mr. Furno raised his eyebrows, surprised. “Also, would it be okay if I had caramel syrup?”

      “That can be arranged. Anything else?”

      “May I have whipped cream, please?” Papyrus asked, practically bouncing in his seat.

      “Sure. Cocoa dust okay, too?”

      Both Papyrus and Mr. Furno looked at Marion, who shrugged. “Sure, I guess. ‘S it okay if I have raspberry syrup in mine?”

      “That can also be arranged.” He jotted it down, then smiled at them. “I’ll be back in just a minute.”

      After a moment, instead of Mr. Furno, Grillby walked out, holding a pad of paper. “Hey. D’you guys know what you want?”

      Both boys looked at Marion, who grinned and winked at them. She turned to Grillby. “Yeah, I think so.” She teleported next to Grillby and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, writing it down.

      “Alright. Thanks.” He nodded at her, smiling, and she practically beamed in response. He froze slightly, then chuckled, going back to the kitchen. She teleported back next to Papyrus, still smiling.

      “What was that about?” Sans asked, confused.

      “Making sure he doesn’t hate us.” Marion stacked the menus Grillby forgot to collect.

      “He blushed, Marion. You may have done a lot more than make him ‘not hate us’.” He smirked, more than a little amused.

      “Are you trying to insinuate that there might be a few sparks between us?”

      “I’m trying to say you might have kindled a little romance.”

      “You think he’s got a flame for me.”

      Papyrus groaned in protest. “Could you two stop?”

      “I dunno, Paps. We’re on fire right now, we can’t stop.” Sans grinned, still half-asleep.

      Papyrus crossed his arms.

      “C’mon, li’l dude, no need to be so…” Marion turned and winked at him, then continued, “Hot-headed.”

      Papyrus made like he was about to get up and go to another table, but the kitchen door swung open, and Mr. Furno walked out carrying two trays.

      “Why do you hate puns so much, anyways?” She asked. “Thank you,” She smiled at Mr. Furno, who set down the drinks and three plates of sausage, biscuits, and eggs drizzled with ketchup.

      He nodded and left, smiling back.

      Papyrus crossed his arms, slouching. “I had a dream a while ago that Sans had a fever, and you joked about it. I didn’t think it was funny.”

      Marion and Sans both gave each other a quick, almost frightened glance, eyes glowing ever so slightly, before Sans broke the silence.

     “What’s this red stuff?” He asked, picking at it with his fork.  
   
     “Ketchup.” Marion carefully scraped it off of her own eggs. “It’s pretty good, on most things.”  
   
     “Then why are you taking it off?”  
   
     “I don’t really care for it on eggs.”  
   
     Papyrus took one bite of the eggs with ketchup and decided that he didn’t like it, either. Marion dutifully helped him out with his eggs, too, as Sans stuck the tip of his fork in Marion’s pool of ketchup, then his mouth. Marion laughed, watching him scrape the ketchup from the other two’s plates onto his own.  
   
     “Ambrosia,” He muttered, muffled by food.  
   
     “Its just ketchup, kid.”  
   
     “Says you.”  
   
     Marion just smiled, eating her breakfast with her brothers.


	27. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marion and her brothers meet Undyne (again).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le boop

      Later that morning, Undyne walked out into the training area, spear in hand. “ALRIGHT, FURBALLS-“ She began, but stopped as she noticed three skeletons in the line-up, the tallest and shortest of which were standing exactly the same as the dog guards, and the second-tallest was trying hard to copy his siblings’ stances. The tallest, who was to his right, glanced down at him and puffed her chest out a little more, and he copied her, perfecting his stance.  
  
      Undyne walked up to the shortest, assuming he was the youngest, and therefore the most sensitive. She bent down judgingly, inspecting him. “WHO ARE YOU, YOU SHRIMP?”  
  
      He saluted, keeping the thousand-yard stare Marion had taught him. “My name is Sans, Head-Guard Undyne,” He shouted as loud as he could, which wasn’t very loud.  
  
      “HOW OLD ARE YOU, SANS?”  
  
      “I’m thirteen years old, Head-Guard Undyne!”  
  
      Undyne snorted. “You’re puny.”  
  
      _He’s punny,_ The voice in Marion’s head corrected, and Marion fought a smile.  
  
      _Nice one, but could you not? Trying to join the Royal Guard, here._  
  
      _Just testing you, kid. Keep up the good work._  
  
      Marion’s breath caught in her throat as Undyne moved on to Papyrus. “WHAT’S YOUR NAME, YOU BAG OF BONES?”  
  
      "MY NAME IS PAPYRUS, HEAD-GUARD UNDYNE!”  
  
      Marion fought another proud smile.  
  
      “AND HOW OLD ARE YOU, PAPYRUS?”  
  
      “I JUST TURNED SEVEN LAST WEEK.”  
  
      Undyne nodded, hiding her surprise. She turned to Marion.  
  
      “WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?”  
  
      “MY NAME IS MARION GASTER, HEAD-GUARD UNDYNE. SANS AND PAPYRUS ARE MY BROTHERS. STOP YELLING AT THEM, THAT’S MY JOB.”  
  
      Undyne snickered, but quickly covered it up. “ALRIGHT THEN. YOU’D BETTER BE THE OLDEST.”  
  
      “I’M FOURTEEN YEARS OLD, HEAD-GUARD UNDYNE.”  
  
      “WHERE ARE YOUR PARENTS?”  
  
      “THEY’RE DEAD, HEAD-GUARD UNDYNE. THEY WEREN’T IN THE WAR BECAUSE THEY HAD TO TAKE CARE OF US.”  
  
      “Huh.” Undyne cleared her throat. “ALRIGHT, YOU LOT,” She shouted at the dog guards, “START WARMING UP. WE’LL BE RIGHT OUT.”  
  
      Marion glowed her eyes at her brothers, and their own eyes glowed in response, waiting for her cue. Undyne motioned for them to follow her inside the castle. Once inside, she sat at a desk and motioned for them to sit on the other side.  
  
      “Alright, kids, this is my office, so I’m going to set down some rules for now. If I ask you a question, I need you to look at me while answering. If I don’t direct it at anyone in particular, the oldest answers. Got it?”  
  
      The three nodded.  
  
      “Good. Papyrus,” She snapped, making him jump. “Where do you live?”  
  
      “Snowdin.”  
  
      “That’s pretty far for three kids, isn’t it, Papyrus?”  
  
      “Yes, but we managed to get here before training started this morning.”  
  
      Undyne laughed. “Fair enough, ya nerd. Sans, who were your parents?”  
  
      “Heather and W.D. Gaster.”  
  
      “Hm…I know I’ve heard those names before…whatever. And they’re dead?”  
  
      “Yeah.”  
  
      “So who’s taking care of you three?”  
  
      They were silent, unsure if the question was directed at anyone in particular. They all looked at each other.  
  
      “Marion, you answer.”  
  
      “Well,” She looked up at Undyne. “I guess we’re all taking care of each other.”  
  
      “Wait a second, are you those kids who just showed up a year ago?” Undyne leaned over her desk, intrigued.  
  
      “Yeah.” Marion crossed her arms, and Papyrus reached over and brushed his fingertips against hers. She took a deep breath.  
  
      “Bad memories, huh? Trust me, we’ve all got ‘em, kid.”  
  
      “I know.”  
  
      Undyne nodded, standing. She went over to and opened the door. “BREAK TIME!” She turned back towards Sans and Papyrus. “You two go out there and talk to the other guards. We’ll be back out in a moment, alright?”  
  
      They boys looked at Marion, unsure, but she smiled and nodded. As soon as they were gone, Undyne closed the door.  
  
      “Alright, Marion. Here’s the deal. I can’t really let them join the guard yet. Papyrus is too young, so he doesn’t meet the new age requirement. Sans…well, no offense, but he looks frail, like he wouldn’t survive one day. He’s old enough, sure, but I’m just worried about him getting too hurt just during the warm up.” She placed a webbed hand on Marion’s shoulder. “It’s not that I don’t like them, it’s just I would want them safe.”  
  
      “I see.”  
  
      “You, though. You fit all the requirements.” Undyne sat back down. “You’re old enough, you sure seem strong enough.” She smiled. “You’re really respectful, too. You can sit, you know.”  
  
      Marion nodded and took a seat.  
  
      “You look out for your brothers, which can be translated into looking out for comrades. You’re responsible; you got them here this morning.”  
  
      “Will they be able to stay here?”  
  
      “What?”  
  
      “Will they be able to hang out in the training yard?”  
  
      “As long as they don’t get in the way. Why?”  
  
      “They tend to panic when they’re home alone.”  
  
      Undyne nodded, covering her mouth thoughtfully. “I see. Do they have nightmares?”  
  
      Marion tilted her head to the side. “Yes, but I don’t see why that’s important.”  
  
      “No reason. Why do you think they panic when home alone?”  
  
      Marion’s voice tightened as she replied, “I don’t think I know.”  
  
      “Alright. Thank you, you can step outside, too. I’ll be out in just a moment.”  
  
      Marion nodded, stood, and left the room. Undyne sighed and picked up her phone. She opened her speed-dial to a number titled “Bae”, putting the phone to her ear.  
  
      “H-hello?” Came the timid reply.  
  
      “Hey, Alphys.”  
  
      “Und-dyne!” Alphys stammered, more nervous than normal. “Why are you c-c-calling?”  
  
      “I was wondering if you had any psych evals. I’ve got a new trainee, and she’s got two little brothers.”  
  
      “W-why do you need a psy-psych eval?”  
  
      “I think they might have something wrong. Marion didn’t seem to like talking about it.”  
  
      “M-Marion?” Alphys asked, and Undyne heard some papers drop. “As in Marion G-Gaster?”  
  
      “You know this kid, Al?”  
  
      “Not really, but I knew her parents, g-god rest their souls.”  
  
      “So you know what happened to them?” Undyne sat on the edge of her seat, almost apprehensive to hear what Alphys had to say next.  
  
      “W-well, yes.” She explained what she knew, following it up with, “Honestly, I d-didn’t even know that Marion surv-vived. I th-thought she d-died soon after her m-mother did.”  
  
      “Hm…Maybe a little visit to your lab might help. Can we be there tomorrow after training?”  
  
      “Actually, t-today works better.”  
  
      “Alright, I’ll see you then. ‘Bye, Alphys.”  
  
      “B-bye.”  
  
      Undyne grinned, hanging up, then stepped back outside. “ALRIGHT, YOU FURBALLS, ENOUGH PLAYING AROUND! LET’S GET TRAINING!”


	28. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marion and Sans spar. Papyrus is not ok.

      Marion jumped backwards, dodging Lesser Dog’s spear. She swung her surujin in a circle, ready to throw on of the weighted ends at a moment’s notice.  
   
     “LESS DEFENSE, MORE OFFENSE!” Undyne shouted from her post near her office. “C’MON, MARION, FIGHT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!”  
   
     “Yeah, Marion! Fight like you do at home!” Sans teased from next to Undyne, making her laugh.  
   
     “Oh, hush, Sans! If I did that, I might hurt someone!” She dodged again, side-stepping.  
   
     “THAT’S THE POINT! GIVE IT ALL YOU’VE GOT!” Undyne shouted louder, and Papyrus, who was perched on her shoulders, cheered.  
   
     “You asked for it,” Marion grinned, then teleported behind Lesser Dog, elbowing him between the shoulder blades. Sans squinted, and sure enough, he saw a flash of light purple magic between her elbow and Lesser Dog’s armor.  
   
     Lesser Dog stumbled forward, then looked back, using his puppy eyes. He found no remorse in Marion, however, so he dropped the act. Her surujin was gone, and she had taken a boxing stance, arms close to her chest for protection and feet planted for stability. Lesser Dog began rushing at her, but she kicked him in the gut, summoning light blue bones where he would fall.  
   
     He dropped like a rock, and couldn’t get up because of the bones.  
   
     “I think I win this one.” Marion dusted her hands off on her jacket, and Undyne began laughing.  
   
     “That was awesome!” She gave Marion a high-five after she lowered the bones. “Alright, fluffers are dismissed.”  
   
     Marion waved at the dog guards, smiling. “Hope you’re not too beat up.”  
   
     “They’ll be fine. You three wait here, I’ll be right back.” She set Papyrus down, going back to her office.  
   
     “Not gonna lie, Marion, that was pretty cool,” Sans said, leaning against the wall.  
   
     “Yeah!” Papyrus exclaimed. “First you-and then-and-and-and…!” He hugged Marion’s arm. “I’ve never seen you fight like that!”  
   
      “I have.” Sans closed his eyes. “Good times, huh, Marion?” He opened his good eye.  
   
     “What are you talking about?” Papyrus looked back at his brother, confused.  
   
     “Oh, nothing much. Marion and I used to spar every now and again, no big deal.”  
   
     Papyrus’ eyes went wide, and Marion could practically see stars in them. He looked up at Marion, still hugging her arm. “Show me? Please? Please? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?”  
   
     Marion smirked, amused, looking at Sans. “You wanna spar?”  
   
     Sans looked over at Papyrus, who had begun to give him a look similar to the one Lesser Dog gave Marion. He sighed. “Who can say no to that face?” He stood up, his eye glowing. “Rules?”  
   
     “Don’t get too hurt.”  
   
     “Fair enough,” He said as their surroundings went black and white, save for their eyes.  
   
     Sans immediately grabbed Marion’s soul, lifting her into the air.  
   
     “It’s a li’l early for that, isn’t it?” Marion grabbed his, creating a blue, tingling loop. Sans, unable to handle it for long, let go. Marion re-formed her surujin, purple flames igniting around the spiked end.  
   
     “That’s pretty cool.”  
   
     “I think it’s kinda hot, actually.” Marion smirked, swinging it at her little brother. He teleported to her side and grabbed her soul again.  
   
     “Guys,” Papyrus weakly protested, fidgeting with his tattered scarf.  
   
     Marion copied her earlier move, immune to the magic loop.  
   
      _Kid_ , The voice warned.  
   
     Sans threw her to the side, onto a bunch of bones.  
   
     “Sans, stop it!” Papyrus yelled, running into the fight and pulling Sans’ arm. Color returned to the area.  
   
     “Woah, bro,” Sans whispered calmingly.

     Marion jumped up and rushed over. She skidded to a stop, sliding onto her knees and tearing the front of her jeans. “Papyrus, look at me.” She placed her hands on his shoulders, but he pushed her away, then began holding on tightly to Sans.  
   
     “DON’T TOUCH US!” He screamed at her.  
   
    _Okay, so_ that’s _way out of character._  
   
     “PTSD does some strange things,” Marion muttered aloud.  
   
      _PTSD?_  
   
     “You’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?”  
   
     Sans looked up at her. “Who are you talking to?”  
   
     Marion didn’t answer, sitting still. Her eyes began glowing, first taking on Papyrus’ intense orange, then her own mis-matched colors. “Papyrus,” She muttered gently, and he looked at her, tears falling from his eyes. He clung to Sans like a lifeline. Marion remained sitting still, her eyes still glowing. “Papyrus, have I ever hurt you?”

      “N-no,” He hiccuped, still holding tightly to Sans.

      “Do you think I will ever hurt you?”

      Papyrus didn’t answer.

      “Alright, babybones. I understand. I wouldn’t trust me, either.”

      “I trust you,” Sans interrupted. Papyrus looked down at him, and he looked back up. “I trust her,” He repeated, quieter.

      At that point, Undyne opened the door, dressed in casual clothes, and Marion stood.

      “Is everything alright?” She asked, concern flitting across her face.

      “Nothing we can’t handle,” Marion replied, flashing a quick smile. “What’s up?”

      “I wanna introduce you to someone. C’mon."

      “Cool.” Marion looked back at her brothers, trying to put on a convincing smile. Papyrus copied, and Sans closed his eyes as his brother lifted him. The three followed Undyne out of the castle, and towards Alphys’ lab.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so some of the characters in this don't stay true to the original characters, and I'm sorry. I'm working on that.


	29. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has a nightmare, and Marion tries to make him feel better.

      Marion sighed, collapsing onto the couch. It had been a long day, and there would only be another tomorrow. She had hated being back in the Hotlands with every inch of her being, and she could tell the boys hated it, too. Alphys had asked them if they could take a test for her. Papyrus had instantly broken down, practically screaming and using Marion as a shield. Sans had responded only slightly better. His eye had begun glowing vibrant purple, and he looked pissed as hell.

      Marion sighed again, covering her eyes with her arm as she leaned back. She remembered doing something, too, but she wasn’t quite sure what it was. She figured she would ask Sans in the morning.

      She sat up, hearing a door open upstairs.

      “Marion?” Papyrus asked, sounding close to tears.

      She stood and teleported to the top of the stairs. “What is it, babybones?” He sniffed, looking up at her, fidgeting with the already-torn hem of his shirt. All of his clothes were beginning to look like that. Marion lowered herself slightly, looking him in the eye, and he reached out slightly, as if about to hug her, but he pulled back, looking away. Marion blinked, thinking quickly. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek, and he looked back at her, throwing his arms around her neck. She returned the embrace, lifting him. She re-opened his bedroom door, and he tensed.

      “Not in there? Alright, dear one.” She carefully walked down the stairs and sat back down on the couch. “Nightmare?”

      He nodded.

      Marion shifted him onto her lap and lay down, still holding on to him. “It’s okay, babybones. D’you wanna talk about it?”

      He shook his head. Marion nodded, understandingly, and began humming, gradually shifting the tune into words.

 _“The soft white is falling, falling from trees,_  
 And no one’s awake now, save you and me.  
 If you rest your eyes, then nothing can hurt you.  
 The darkness appears, but it will be gone soon.”

      Papyrus yawned, closing his eyes. Marion smiled, then continued.

 _“When you wake up, you will be here,_  
 Safe and sound, by us, my dear.  
 The snow if falling, falling from trees,  
 And no one’s awake now, save for just me.”

      She placed her hand on the back of her brother’s head. “Goodnight, Papyrus.” She closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep as well.

 


	30. Grillby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marion chills with some guards, nbd. Idk why this chapter is even here.

      Marion walked into Grillby’s alone after a full day of training and watching Mettaton with her brothers. A few of the already-established guards had asked her to join them, and they had already sat down at a table, drinking and discussing matters Marion didn’t care about. She pulled down her hood dramatically, then sat at the table with the guards.

      “Look what the cat dragged in,” Doggo teased, rubbing the top of her skull as if ruffling hair. “How ya doin’, squirt?”

      “Not bad, all things considered,” Marion smiled, leaning back in her chair.

      “Has Undyne pounded anyone into a pulp yet?” He asked, eliciting laughs from the rest of the Canine unit.

      “Besides me? Not yet.”

      “Aww, but she seemed to really take a shining to you,” Doge argued, leaning forward onto the table.

      “Yeah, which is why she gave me a shiner. Several, actually. It took Papyrus, like, half an hour to fully heal me today.”

      “Oooh,” The table grimaced in unison as Grillby walked up, holding a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cocoa dust. He set it down in front of Marion, who handed him several gold. He smiled and went back behind the bar, then continued talking with his father.

      The canine unit looked at Marion, who sipped her drink. She set the cup down, confused. “What?”

      “He knew you wanted hot chocolate,” Dogaressa pointed out.

      “Yeah, it’s what I get every time I come here.”

      “And then he smiled at you?” Dogamy continued.

      Marion shrugged. “You guys are overthinking it. I don’t think he even knows my name.” She picked her drink back up and took another sip.

      “So, training,” Doggo changed the topic back. “Any breaks?”

      “A few minor fractures, nothing too big.” Marion shrugged again. “Probably testing my endurance.”

      “Have you beat her?” Lesser Dog barked excitedly, bouncing in his seat.

      “Not yet.” Marion tilted her chair back, propping her feet up on the leg of the table. “I still haven’t quite figured out her fighting style completely.”

      _Seriously, kid? You’ve been training for nearly five years._

_Well, my, my. You’ve been awfully quiet, mister. Where’ve you been?_

_Just around._

_Your math is wrong, by the way. Almost four years, with a gap of a year in between. Besides, in my defense, she fights differently in this timeline. I would’ve thought you’d have noticed, what with you being the combat-genius._

_I’m not a combat-genius._

_Well, excuse me._

      Someone waved their hand in front of Marion’s face, and she jumped.

      “You okay, kiddo? You were spacin’ on us,” Doggo asked, looking concerned.

      “Yeah, sorry.” She shook her head. “Just a little preoccupied. What’s up?”

      “You sure?” Doge asked. “You were pretty far out there.”

      “How far?” Marion dropped her feet down, leaning forward again.

      “Well, we thought you had fallen asleep for a few seconds.” Dogaressa put her hands on top of Marion’s. “Is everything alright at home? If the boys are giving you any trouble, Dogamy and I-“

      “No, the boys are fine, I’m just beat.” She finished her cocoa. “I should probably go to bed. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” She stood, smiling, and waved the the guards. Grillby looked up, so she waved at him, too, and left.

      Mr. Furno gently shoved Grillby’s shoulder, motioning for him to go after her. His face flushed a darker orange, and he jumped the counter and raced out of the bar. “Marion!” He shouted, rushing out the door. “Mari-!” He stopped abruptly, looking into the darkness. She was gone already.

 


	31. Filming and Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marion works more than one job. One during the day (which doesn't pay much, remember?) and one at night (amount still unspecified).

      Marion knocked on Mettaton’s dressing room door.

      “Door’s open, darling,” He crooned over the nearly-blaring retro music.

      Marion cracked the door open, sticking her head in. “Hey, Metta. Will you be ready soon?”

      “Yes, dear. I just need you to do me a favor real quick. Could you flip my switch?” He looked at her reflection in the mirror, pointing to the comically large switch on his back.

      “On it.” She stepped fully into the room, set her clipboard down, and reached up, flipping his switch. A loud pop could be heard throughout the studio as a cloud of sparkling smoke filled the room, and Marion coughed once, waving her hands in front of her face. She blinked several times as the smoke dissipated, until Mettaton’s humanoid body stood before her. Marion grabbed a comb and began fixing his hair, making it swoop fabulously over one eye.

      “You look great.” Marion beamed. “I see Alphys made some adjustments?”

      “Oh, yes, dear. I thought I would never get my body back!” He languished, feigning a swoon.

      Marion pat his head sympathetically. “There, there.”

      He fell backwards into her arms, and she began to pull him out of the room, using her magic to grab the clipboard again. “I couldn’t put out any new shows for weeks!”

      “I know, I know.” She rested her forehead on the top of his for a moment, then continued to the studio. “Heya, Blooks,” She greeted the shy ghost/robot, and he waved, audio chord in hand.

      “Hi, Marion, Mettaton.” He bent down and plugged the audio chord into the bottom of the camera, then the headphone chord into the audio link. He put the headphones over his head, making sure they still fit, then pulled them down over onto his shoulders. Marion set Mettaton down near the set of his newest cooking show. He leaned over the counter dramatically while Marion walked over to the camera, hooking it up to a computer. “Is the tape in yet?”

      “Not yet.” He crawled under the computer desk, laying on his back, fiddled around with some chords, and then pushed out a bag full of cassettes. Marion picked it up and pulled out an unmarked cassette. She opened a panel on the camera and popped it in.

      “Is the backup camera under there, Blooks?”

      “Uh…yeah, just a second.” He grabbed the bag, sat up, and bumped his head on the desk.

      “Oh my gosh!” Marion turned quickly and knelt next to him. “Are you okay?”

      He scooted out from under the desk, tears forming in his eyes. He handed her the bag, standing, and turned away, taking deep breaths.

      “Blooky?” Mettaton asked, snapping out of it. He rushed over to his little cousin, and Marion watched, feeling more than a little awkward. A lavender blush rose to her cheeks, followed by an uncomfortable warmth, as she busied herself in setting up for shooting. She bustled around the set, ignoring their hushed whispers so as not to intrude.

      _How many jobs does this make?_

_It’s just two. Nothing I can’t handle._

_It’s the middle of the night. You’re gonna burn yourself out, kid._

_I said I can handle it. Ghosts don’t need sleep, and this is the only time the boys can sleep while I’m out. Besides, the only people who know we’re shooting at hell-o-clock in the morning are us, Napstablook, and Mettaton._

      She straightened the cookbook on the counter before fine-tuning the tiny details in the background of the kitchen.

      Mettaton turned with a flourish, clapping his hands. “Alright, are we ready to shoot?”

      Marion beamed again, turning to face him. “Whenever you’re ready, Metta.” She hurtled the counter, making her way over to the computer. She picked up her clipboard. “You remember what you’re making?”

      “Of course, dear!” He leaned against the counter, propping his elbows up on the surface and his face up in his hands.

       “Okay.” She smiled, marking something on the clipboard. “The edible sparkles are in the left-hand cabinet, sorry, your right, under the counter. All the other components are over the oven, and the bowls are over the sink.”

       “Alright, darling.” He beamed, though the slight edge of impatience did not go unnoticed by Marion, who raised her eyebrows ever so slightly. She marked off another thing, going behind the camera. Blooky pulled his headphones over his ears, then hoisted a boom mike over his shoulder. He lifted it, angling it over Mettaton’s head.

      “Am I in the shot?” He asked, looking over at Marion.

       “Lift it just a little higher. You’re practically- wait! There’s good. How long can you hold it there?” She looked up from the screen.

      “Until the next shot.”

      “Alright. Quiet on set….” She pressed the little red button on the camera. “Rolling. Cooking with Mettaton, scene one, take one. Aaaaand…action.”

  
      Marion sat in front of a computer only an hour before the sun was set to rise, long after Mettaton had gone to bed. Blooky had fallen asleep in the chair next to her, as well, but she needed to finish editing the footage. She was nearly halfway done, but she still needed to edit the audio.

      Blooky stirred next to her, stretching. His eyes lit up, signifying that he was awake. “What time is it?” He asked somewhat groggily.

      “Five-thirty-seven.” Marion dragged a video file into the compilation. “A-m.”

      “How long have I been out?” He sat up straight, on the edge of his seat, looking at Marion with wide-eyed surprise.

      “About five hours.”

      “Oh, gosh, I’m sorry.” He leaned over the desk. “What can I do to help?”

      “Can you take over while I get some coffee?”

      “Yeah, sure.” He rolled his chair over as Marion stood, and he grabbed the mouse.

      “Thanks, Blooky. You want any coffee?”

      “No, I’m fine.” He opened another video file, watching for and cutting out small errors. After a minute, Marion sat back down next to him, slouching and drinking her steaming coffee. “I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Blooky glanced at her, then went back to the computer.

      “No worries. I was actually tempted to get you a blanket. You were adorable.”

      Blooky froze, his face getting paler. Marion smiled, taking a sip of her coffee.

      _First Grillby, now Napstablook. Someone should get rid of your Flirt option._

      Marion’s smile grew as Blooky covered his face with his hands. _There’s no harm done. Besides, Blooks is cool. He can handle a little flirting. His cousin is Mettaton, for Christ’s sake. A little banter won’t hurt him._

_You’re playing with their emotions. For their sake, I need you to stop. Pick either one or neither._

_Killjoy._

      She winced as a wave of pain rolled through her head.

      _Stop toying with them, or I swear on my title of General that I will make sure you stop. Choose one, choose wisely, and stick with it._

_General? As in, of the Royal Guard?_ Marion sat up straight, enthralled.

       He was gone.

      “Marion? Are you alright?” Blooky asked. “You were like your own little star.”

      It was Marion’s turn to blush. “W-what?”

      “You were spacing out. Are you tired?” After he asked, he held up his hand. “Sorry, dumb question.” He looked down, his face turning white again.

       Marion grabbed his hand, pushing it back down. _You want me to pick one? Fine._ “Hey. You’re tired, too. Don’t worry about it.” She smiled at him.

      Suddenly, the alarm on her watch went off, causing them both to jump, startled. She laughed, turning it off. “Looks like it’s time for me to wake the boys.” She stood, letting go of his hand so she could turn off the alarm. She quickly finished her coffee, turning around, and picked up her backpack. “I’ll see you later, Blooks.” She grinned and waved over her shoulder at him before teleporting out.

      He sat back, blinking. A white blush rushed to his face, and he covered it, a strange, excitedly nervous noise rising up in the back of his throat. He took a moment to realize the surge of feelings before calming down and getting back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I need help. It's been a while since I've actually done anything with this story. Remember the good old days when I could post a chapter a day? Yeah, that time's over. I think I'm just gonna binge-post from now on.


	32. Before the Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prequel sort of chapter, set before the monsters were underground.

      He couldn’t believe it. He had known monster-human relations had been fragile for the past few years, but in his innocence and naïvety, he had assumed that it would be worked out. He grabbed his red cape from the hooked corner of his mirror, draped it over his shoulders, and clasped it under his chin.

      He looked in the mirror, locking eyes with the skeletal reflection. His eyes began to glow white as frightened tears formed. He fell to his knees, taking deep, shuddering breaths. He covered his eyes with both fists, trying to regain his composure. His soldiers would need him to be strong. If their general showed any weakness, they would all fall.

      He looked back up at himself, eyes still glowing. The bright light filled his skull, highlighting the lightning-shaped crack over his left eye. The injury that had never healed. He slowly stood, grabbing his surujin to wrap around his waist. Someone knocked at his tent.

      “Come in,” He commanded, looping the chains around each other. A fish monster in dark armor opened the flap. Her short red hair was pulled back, revealing a face speckled with darker scales, similar to freckles.

      “General. It’s almost time.”

      “Alright. I’ll be out in a moment.” He adjusted his own armor under his cape. She didn’t leave. “What is it, Pira?”

      She looked down, fidgeting. “Are you scared?”

      “Very.” He turned around, eyes beginning to glow again. “You?”

      She nodded wordlessly, still fidgeting. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked down at him.

      “You’re too young to be in charge of an army,” She muttered, placing a hand on his cheek. “You’re barely even of age.”

      “If King Asgore and Head Guard Gerson didn’t think I could handle it, then I wouldn’t be here,” He repeated the rehearsed line.

      Pira kissed his forehead. “Your parents would be so proud, Alex. I’m proud.”

      “Thanks,” He muttered bashfully.

      She smiled at him, but he looked away. The humans outnumbered them thirty-three to one. He did the math. There was no way they could win. No one could help him forget the facts, not even his adopted sister.

      One of the thirty-three who outnumbered him was once his friend. A human male named Eddie. They were once close. The war had driven them farther apart than he had thought possible. As Pira walked out, he thought back to a week after the war had officially started. He had changed into his casual clothes, painting his skull a fleshy color and putting on a wig so as to appear human from a distance. He had gone to Eddie’s house, sneaking onto his window ledge and knocking on the glass. Eddie had opened it and hissed a quick, “You should leave, Alex. I don’t want them to know you’re here. They can’t know I’m friends with a monster! They’d kill me!”

      He had then shut the window in Alex’s face, leaving him in shock.

      Alex knew, he just _knew_ Eddie would be fighting. His only hope was that they wouldn’t meet each other on the battle field.

      The term “monster” had never felt more like an insult.

      He stepped out of his tent, squinting as the wind blew sand into his eye sockets. All the monsters in his army turned to look at him. They all had the same look in their eyes; fearful sadness.

      He took a deep breath, then began walking between them until he reached the line where the beach met the mountain. He turned to face them. “Can everyone hear me?” He shouted over the biting gale. They barely even nodded. He took another deep breath as his soul jumped restlessly in his ribcage. “Listen,” He began, fidgeting with his cape behind his back. “Listen, I…know how scared you all are. I’m scared too. I, uh…I can’t offer much in the way of a rallying speech. What I can do is tell you my thoughts and what I know.”

      He looked out at them, wondering how many would listen. How many hadn’t already given up. A young monster, an armless one in similar likeness to a dinosaur, walked right in front of Alex. She tilted her head. “Do you think we can win?” She asked.

      “I don’t, no. I’m sorry.”

      She looked down, disheartened, but her smile quickly returned. “That doesn’t mean we can’t try, though! Right?” She bounced a little, her striped chain mail billowing around her.

      “Of course we can try.” Alex walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. “What’s your name, kiddo?”

      “My name is Mary Katherine, but my friends call me MK.” She beamed up at him.

      Alex smiled back at her. “You must be the special warrior King Asgore told me about. Thank you for being here.” He stood back up, facing all the other soldiers. “Listen. I know this is scary for you. It’s scary for me, too. We’re out-numbered, three to one, and these are our friends who have turned against us. Just because they won’t have mercy on us doesn’t mean we can’t have mercy on them. If you kill anyone, I won’t judge. It will not be counted as a crime, but King Asgore and Head-Guard Gerson have asked that we be as merciful as possible.”

      There was some surprised muttering.

      “I cannot promise your safe return home. I cannot promise there will be a home to return to. I can promise, however, that I will do my absolute best to lead you in this battle. Yes, I am young and inexperienced.” He smiled at Pira. “One might even call me naïve.”

      She covered her mouth to keep from laughing nervously. She shivered as a few tears made their way down her cheeks.

      “I’m certain that almost everyone here remembers going to school and learning about people like us. People who stood no chance but still managed to overcome the odds. If they could do it then, we can do it now.” He looked down, an invisible blush rising to his cheeks.

      “I hear their horns,” Aleniel, a stoic moth monster, announced. “They are still far-off, but fast approaching.” His red wings fluttered slightly in anticipation, rattling his armor slightly. “What would you like us to do, General?”

      “How much time would you say we have before they arrive?”Alex asked, turning slightly to face his Lieutenant General.

      “About an hour. They’re later than we thought.”

      “An hour is plenty of time. Tell me if their pace changes.”

      “Yes, sir.”

      “Thank you.” He smiled, then turned back to his soldiers. “I need all my commanding officers to follow me. We need to change the plan.”

      One monster from each squadron followed him to the planning table. He leaned over the table. “Are there any concerns that I need to address?”

      One of the other skeletons, a Sans, nodded. “The squad divisions were questioned, sir,” She informed. She folded her hands behind her back.

      “I see. Is it because they’re divided by family, or because it’s by type?” He continued leaning forward, looking up at all the monsters who he felt would have made better generals than he.

      “Both, Sir.”

      Alex nodded. “Alright. Simple answer; Same reason the humans have their own soldiers divided. Different skillsets. For example, skeletons like us have a higher magic yield due to our lack of substantial bodies. Dunkleosteans, or the fish monsters,” He waved an explanatory hand towards Pira, who nodded, “Usually have incredible aim. Sure, there are some exceptions, but there are exceptions to everything. That’s why we have the rag-tags.”

     “My squad would prefer to split up.”  
   
     “Well, no offense to your squad, but that’s stupid. I have my reasons for what I do.”  
   
     “Would you like to fill us in on those reasons, sir?” The soldier snapped, her grip tightening on the hilt of her sword.

      “Hey,” Pira cut in before things could get ugly. “Don’t do something you’re going to regret. Either of you.” She cast a sharp look at Alex. “The last thing we need is hostility amongst ourselves.” Her glare turned to the Sans soldier. “What’s your name?”

      “Lucida Sans.”

      “You got family back home?”

      “Just my sister and her husband,” She explained, and another skeleton nodded. Alex recognized him as the leader of the Gaster division, one of the most powerful groups.

      “Then I suppose you want to get home safely?”

      Lucida nodded.

      “So I suggest you refrain from questioning orders in the future.”

      “Unless it’s a legitimate concern,” Alex corrected. “Now, if we could go over the new plan? We don’t have a lot of time.” He pulled up some pins from the map, each one a different color. “Alright, so, we’ll keep one squad of each type in the back, behind everyone else. Or, we could separate at least two from each squad and make family rag-tags.”

      Everyone looked at him, confused.

      “Look, the whole splitting-up thing might not be too bad of an idea. If we have two monsters from each family from each type gather to make another squad entirely, there is a higher chance of each family’s survival. Like, say two, two Gasters, two Gothics, and a few more families of skeletons gathered together to make their own little squad and stayed in the back of the formation, there will be a higher chance of each family name surviving this battle to go home.” He pushed the pins back into the map behind the rest of the pins, but added one more of each color to the middle. “Also, we still have technically-complete squadrons. So it’s not like we’re ruining our chances. I’ll be up front, so-“

      “Absolutely not.” Pira put her hand on his shoulder. “You’re our General. If you die first, everything will go to hell.”

      “Pira, please. I’m twenty-two. I know the consequences of my actions. As your general, I am obligated to lead you. I love you and all, but please let me do my job.”

      “Excuse me, I beg your pardon,” Aleniel politely commanded, pushing his way through the several dozen squadron leaders.

      “Aleniel. How close are they?” Alex stood upright, tensely clutching the chains around his pelvic bone.

      “They have gotten faster, sir.” His wings fluttered nervously behind him. “I would give us twenty minutes before they arrive.”

      Alex vaulted over the table and clapped his friend on the shoulder. “Thank you.” He turned to his soldiers. “Go. Talk to your families, do whatever you need to. Be on the battlefield in fifteen minutes."

      Everyone nodded and left. Pira cast Alex a worried glance before following suit. Alex turned back to Aleniel. “Do you want to try to up the morale of the rag-tags with me?”

      “No thank you, sir. I’m afraid that I’ve no connection with any of the groups.”

      “I’m sure the younger rag-tags would love to get some time to talk to you.” Alex motioned for Aleniel to follow him before folding his hands behind his back.

      “Is it true that all of the rag-tags hail from St. Lawrence’s Home for Orphaned Children?” Aleniel queried. Alex nodded, which prompted another question. “How many of them did you grow up with?”

      Alex shuddered as dark images flooded his memory. “Nearly half of them. The rest were either in Pira’s age group or the youngest age group.” He looked up at his friend. “Any word from Leuitenant Flint?”  
   
    “He said he would be able to provide a few more soldiers in the event this battle should turn south for us.”  
   
     “Perfect.”  
   
     “He’s sent them ahead of time. He knows how concerned you are.”

      “Perfect.” Alex straightened his cape. “How much longer?” He asked, but as soon as he finished, he heard the sound of drums on the wind. “Never mind, then.” He began running towards the mountain, sprinting up the side to a flat ledge. He watched as his soldiers lined up on top of a nearby hill, then looked into the chilly grey field before him, watching as the much-larger human army approached. Aleniel landed next to him.

      “The men number nearly three hundred thousand five hundred.” Aleniel folded his wings over his shoulders, trying to keep warm, speaking matter-of-factly.

      “Damn,” Alex muttered before turning to Aleniel. “Sorry. Slipped out.” He turned to face the horizon again. “There’s so many.”

      “They might just be showing off at this point.”

      “Thus proving that they’re not as above us as they think they are.”

      “Well said, General.” Aleniel wrapped a wing around Alex. “We should go down now. Our people need to be led.”

      In moments, Aleniel was able to drop Alex in front of the first half of the monster army, which, numbering at nearly seven thousand five hundred, was far from monstrous in size. He looked back at them, sighing. Immediately, he found the rag-tags. His family. Pira, the squadron leader, must have been in the back, along with two other rag-tags. In her place was a harmless-looking dog monster. Alex smiled at his second-most deadly family member, Canis Major.

      “Alright,” He began, “I know that none of us really want to be here. Especially not in these conditions. But we need to be here. This is our _home_!” He shouted, pacing in front of them. “We are here to defend that! We are here so that our next generations won’t have to spend their lives underground! We are here so that they will be able to see real stars, not just some phosphorescent rocks! So that they’ll be able to stay warm, under the sun, not cold under some granite! We are being told that we are less than people! Are we less than people?”

      There was some uncomfortable mumbling.

      “Are we less than people?!” Alex shouted, louder, and in unison, the entire army replied a resounding “NO!”

      Alex grinned. “Good! The humans are arriving! Let’s show them _exactly_ how similar we are!”

      Alex turned back around, his smile fading. His vision became brighter, alerting him that his eyes were glowing once again. His army cheered behind him, but he barely heard it, so focused was he on the army on the other side of the field.


	33. Voided Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marion learns a bit about da Void and how the universe works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a nervous muffin.

      Marion dropped two book-bags on the kitchen table, followed by notebooks and pencils. She opened the bags and slid half the notebooks into each bag, followed by the pencils.

      “Whatcha doin’?” Sans asked, appearing behind her. He laughed as she jumped, startled.

      “Oh, ha, ha, Sans. You’re a real comedian,” She droned sarcastically. “Besides, joke’s on you. I’ve enrolled you and Papyrus in school.”

      Sans was quiet.

      “You okay?” She asked, still getting the backpacks ready.

      “You. Did. _What_?”

      “You’re officially a student of Snowdin Junior High. You start next week.” Marion turned around and handed him a blue backpack. “It’s not heavy yet, so you should be able to handle it.”

      Sans looked at her, deadpanning, and dropped the backpack on the floor. He raised an eyebrow, smirking ever so slightly. “Oops.”

      Marion opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a ringing in her pocket. She pulled out her phone and opened it. “Yes?” She looked down at Sans, who had begun smiling with his eyes.

      “Hey, Marion,” Blooky replied. She heard some clicking on his end.

      “Hey, Blooks. What’s up?” She turned around, but remembered Sans. “Pick it up,” She mouthed, pointing at the backpack.

      He obeyed, looking at it confusedly. He held it up, looking up at her like he didn’t know what a backpack was for.

      “The episode’s airing tonight at eight.” The clicking intensified, speeding up. “I was wondering if you…um, if…uh…”

      While Blooky was talking, Marion took the backpack from Sans and put it on, then took it off, handing it back.

      “Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtowatchitatmyplace,” Blooky blurted out.

      Marion was quiet for a moment, trying to understand what he had said. “Uh…yeah. Wait, no. I can’t. Sorry.” She face-palmed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

      The clicking stopped. “Oh.”

      Marion sat down at the table as Sans pulled on his backpack. He bounced a bit, making the zippers rattle, and then grabbed Papyrus’ backpack off the table and ran up the stairs. “I would love to, but tomorrow’s Papyrus’ birthday, and I’m trying to get everything ready.”

      The clicking began again. “So maybe we can hang out after that?”

      “Yeah, I’ll leave a space on my calendar.” She smiled, standing up.

      “You’re…not just saying that…are you?” The clicking slowed down as Marion made her way over to her calendar.

      “Of course I’m not.” She paused, listening to the clicks. “Are you still goofing off with that color cube?”

      “…How did you know?”

       “It’s a fidget device. You’re fidgeting.” She bit a pen cap and pulled the pen out, then proceeded to circle a date and take the cap out of her mouth. “You’re nervous. I’m free on the seventeenth, but only for an hour. The next date I have open is next month.”

      “Which hour on the seventeenth?”

      “That is a good question, and I will get back to you on that.” She looked around before teleporting to the top of the chimney. “Does his majesty have a filming schedule yet?” She asked, shivering.

      “Not yet. I’m still working on it.”

      “Well, if you ever need any help, you know where to reach me.”

      “Alright. I’ve, uh, I’ve gotta go. So I’ll talk to you later.”

      Marion grinned. “Alright. See ya, Blooks.”

      He hung up, and the dial tone followed the slight beep. Marion closed her phone and teleported back inside. “Hey, boys, what do you want for dinner?” She asked, shouting.

      _Oh, please. You know full well what they want._

_Yeah, but I want them to agree for once._ “Boys?” She asked again, going up the stairs. There was silence. She opened Papyrus’ door, shivering from a random draft. “Boys?” She looked around the dark room, the only light coming in through the open window. She frowned, entering the room in order to close it.

      _Stop_.

      Marion froze. _What is it?_

_Something is wrong. Hold still, I’ll take over from here_.

      Marion felt her eyes drift closed. When they opened, she was in her head once more. This time, instead of a bare cell, it had a table in the center with yellow flowers in a vase. Buttercups.

      “What’s going on, General?” She asked, leaning against the table.

      “Who told you I was a General?”

      “Um, you did. Besides, that didn’t answer my question.” A chair poofed into existence behind her, and she sat. “What’s happening? Where are Sans and Papyrus?”

      “This won’t make any sense, but they’re here. At the same time, they’re not here.”

      Marion sat in stony silence before raising her eyebrows (what even she’s a skeleton). “You’re absolutely right.”

      “Shocker,” He interrupted sarcastically.

      “That did make no sense. Could you possibly explain?” She crossed her arms, leaning back in the chair. “Or are you going to continue leaving me in the dark?”

      “That second idea sounds more appealing.”

      He was silent, so Marion slouched, pouting.

      “Look, have you ever tried talking to someone on an I.M account?”

      Marion rolled her eyes. “What kind of question is that? You know I have.”

      “Well, then, let me put it this way; Sans and Papyrus are online, just not in this room. This room is full.”

      “Of what?”

      “Void-dwellers.”

      Marion looked out into the room. “I don’t see anything.”

      “Because they’re hiding.” She watched as he turned around and around. “Listen carefully. You might be able to hear them.”

      Marion instantly froze, sitting still. After a moment, she heard a quiet, slithery chorus of whispers, and she gasped. She was suddenly filled with a mixture of fear and sadness. At the same time, a hint of pink joy ebbed through the blue-grey feelings. She blinked, and realized that the surroundings in her mind were gone, replaced by the colors of her feelings. “Woah….”

      He chuckled. “Cool, isn’t it? Void-dwellers have the ability to do stuff like that. Unfortunately, I need to send them back. Otherwise, they could tear this timeline to shreds.”

      She felt a magic that wasn’t her own rise up from her soul, finding another soul in the room. One by one, more souls manifested.

       “I’d tell you not to look, but you have no where else to go. Ergo, enjoy the show.”

      She felt him smile, and the colors faded into white. Without a warning, a black portal opened in front of her possessed body, and one by one, the lost souls would be made visible to her before being sucked back into the void. Different colors flash through the room, depending on the souls’ magic. She also grinned. “It really beautiful.”

      “Perhaps, but if you paid attention, you would hear them screaming.”

      Her smile faded. “Can you hear them?”

      “Obviously.” He closed the portal after sealing away the final lost soul. “But the difference between me and you is that I choose to hear them, so that I know who I hurt and who to apologize to.” He sighed, exiting the room. “My magic is exhausted. I need a break.” He closed the door.

      “Where are Sans and Papyrus?”

      He slowly opened the door back up, revealing Papyrus’ now-bright bedroom, where both boys were playing with their backpacks on their back. “They’re right here.”

      Papyrus ran up and hugged her arm. “Are you okay, Marion?”

      “I’m fine, babybones,” The man replied, using Marion’s voice. “Just a little tired.” His voice turned inwards. “I’ll be seeing you again shortly, Marion. Take care of yourself.” He closed her eyes, and she felt his presence fade until she was standing in her own body, leaning against the doorframe. She opened her eyes again. “Anyways, what do you want for dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently applied to a college and there is a letter from said college at my home and it is thin and i am so scared hAlP mE


	34. During the Battle

      The battle had not gone well.

      Alex looked around. Yes, Humans had fallen, but so had many monsters.

      Around him, many were still fighting. Pira was surrounded by humans, but she was holding her own fairly well.

      Aleniel had fallen, saving Alex from a human’s blade.

      He hadn’t seen another skeleton in days.

      Had it been days? Had they eaten? Had they slept?

      His surujin was gone, lost amid the chaotic carnage.

      Lieutenant Flint’s monsters had helped, but only barely. If anything, it only made the battle more of a massacre.

      Blood dropped from his jaw to the ground. He thrust his sword down into dark earth. He didn’t want to give up, but he didn’t want to fight anymore. He pulled a rosary, the only thing that remained of his family, out of his pocket and put it around his neck. He brought the tiny metal cross to his forehead, to his chest, then to each of his shoulders, as he had seen countless humans do before they prayed for mercy and help.

      He needed both.

      He picked his sword back up, wavering a little under it’s weight. He began running towards the human camp, dodging blades and magic attacks. Around him, the world seemed loud and impossible. He hardly noticed any of it.

      As he ran, he expanded his magic outward, making his body visible. Disguising himself as a human. He pulled his visor over his white eyes, over his only giveaway.

      Within minutes, he reached the main battle, where most of the humans and monsters were fighting. He danced around and under the fighting, trying desperately not to be hit.

      He made his way past the fighters, onto the human’s side of the field. He had yet to see Eddie out on the field, and, despite his original wishes, he wanted to see him. He wanted to congratulate him, wish him luck. Perhaps punch him first, but still.

      Alex froze, hearing the screams of a young child.

      “N-no! Get- Get away!” M.K. shouted back at a human who was chasing her, sword drawn.

      He turned in time to watch her fall face-first on the gravel, then struggle to turn herself around so she could use her tail to push herself back up. He looked towards the human camp. It was so close.

      He heard scrabbling as M.K. tried frantically to back away. He looked back. The human had raised his sword. M.K. had no chance of getting away.

      M.K. looked up at the human. She was frightening, taller than M.K. could have imagined and covered in more armor than should have been possible. The sword was raised, and in what felt like slow motion, it began to fall. She shut her eyes tight.

      A loud clang resounded through her head, and though she felt no pain, she shuddered. She opened her eyes and gasped, scrambling backwards a little as she looked up at another human with white hair and downcast eyes hidden behind a visor. His sword was across his back, blocking the first human’s sword. He looked up at M.K, eyes glowing through the slits.

      “Hide,” Alex commanded, whispering. “Wait for me.”

      She nodded and scrabbled to her feet, running towards the mountain.

      “What the hell?!” The human shouted, thinking Alex was also a human.

      He extended his leg out behind him and knocked the human off her feet. He used the momentum to turn himself around and stand.

      “She’s just a kid. I don’t know about you, but I was trained not to harm the children.” Alex stood over her, glaring.

      “It’s hardly my fault! It’s hard to tell how old these freaks are!”

      Alex looked at her as she stood. “Freaks, huh?”

She glowered down at him, silent.

      Alex raised his visor, revealing his eyes. He smiled warmly. “My name is General Alexander Quill, youngest general in monster history. I’m one of the freaks.” His eyes began glowing with a greater intensity as the now-frightened soldier before him began backing up. “I can think of nearly thirty ways to end you right now, but I’ve decided to give you a second chance.”

      She didn’t waste another second. She picked up her sword and thrusted it towards him, but there was bright flash of white light and sparks. The warrior flew backwards, her sword shattering.

      She lay on the ground, acutely aware of a sharp pain in her side. She winced as she tried to sit up.

      “I wouldn’t if I were you,” Alex recommended, scooping her up into his arms. She shouted in pain as something tore into her flesh. She looked down at the wound.

      “Your sword shattered, and it looks like the largest bit of it is currently lodged in your side.” He glanced down at her, making his way towards the mountain.

      “Wh-what are you going t-to do with me?” She panted, swallowing hard.

      “Don’t worry. I’ve been told to be as merciful as possible.” He gave her his warmest smile.

      The trees shook with wind, sending a chill as the rain began to fall. Alex looked up. “Looks like we should go a little faster, don’t you think?” He turned his smile back down as they left the clearing. He could hear M.K.’s voice, counting.

      “One, two, three.”

      Alex entered the circle of bushes, startling the small monochromic birds away. M.K. stood, dancing excitedly. She noticed the human’s wound and stilled herself as Alex set her down gently, placing her head over a soft patch of grass. He took his sword and lay it on the ground, then showed her his empty hands. “Try to stay calm. I’m going to try to heal you. I can’t guarantee it’ll be painless.”

      The human nodded as Alex’s hands began to glow green.

      M.K. began dancing around again. “Hello! I’m Mary Katherine, but you can call me M.K! What’s your name? I’m sure it’s something beautiful. I’ve never met a human before! This is so exciting!”

      The human looked at Alex. “You’re allowing this spark-plug on the battlefield?” She asked incredulously.

      Alex chuckled. “Believe it or not, M.K. was specifically sent by King Asgore to be here today.” He looked up at M.K. “Do the thing.”

      M.K. nodded before turning her gaze to a tree. She nodded again and began running, using the claws on her feet to pull herself up and cling to the tree. She bit down on a large branch, pulled her feet away, then kicked the tree hard enough to leave splintered footprints. She let go and hopped down. A few moments later, the tree fell over, and M.K. smiled sweetly.

      “She might not look like much,” Alex started, watching as the sword shard was expelled from the warrior’s healing side, “But M.K. could have killed you if she wanted.”

      “So could’ve you.” The warrior sat up, wincing only slightly as Alex pulled the metal out the rest of the way.

      “Not all monsters are…well, monsters.” He smiled at her, stood, and went over to M.K. “Are you injured?”

      M.K. nodded and shook her chainmail off, revealing several gashes. Alex nodded, crouching down, eyes glowing green.

      Before he could begin healing her, there was loud shouting.

      Alex looked around. The warrior had stood, and was pointing Alex’s sword at the two monsters. He instinctively stepped in front of M.K, who looked up at him, frightened.

      “I’m so sorry,” She offered. To her credit, she did look rather torn.

      “You…betrayed us?” He asked, putting an arm around M.K.

      “This is a war, General Quill. I think it’s time someone told you.” She cleared her throat. “My name is General Mary Katherine. My friends also call me M.K. I’m here because I got lucky.”

      The two looked at each other.

       “You should probably run.”

      Alex swiftly turned, scooping the younger M.K. up into his arms, and began running up the mountain.


	35. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marion visits Blooky, trying to figure out who's in her head.

      Marion knocked on the door of Napstablook’s house, jumping excitedly under the weight of battle logs from the War.

      _Last chance for you to tell me your name,_ She warned, in sing-song thoughts.

      _Not gonna happen, kiddo._

      She felt him smile, teasing her. Her jumps became more bouncy, making the books in her backpack hit her spine. “C’mon, Blookster,” She said, antsy.

      _I’m glad you actually made up your mind._

_Me, too. I just wish I could hang out with him more. He’s pretty cool._

_Where is he?_

_I dunno._ She rang the doorbell. After a moment, she rang it again. And again. And again. She sighed. _He might be working on his music._

_Oh?_

      Marion backed up a few steps, then bent down and picked up a handful of pebbles. She threw them up at Blooky’s window, then cupped her hands over her mouth as if they were a megaphone. “ _Watasha ni kidzuku, Blooky-senpai!_ ”

      _Weeb_.

      Marion looked over at Undyne’s house as loud, enthusiastic cheering could be heard.

      _Otaku, actually._ Marion grinned. She looked back at Blooky’s house as she heard his robot body start up. He opened the door, smoothing his hair.

      “Oh…. Hi, Marion,” He said breathlessly, leaning against the door. “Come on in.” He stepped to the side, allowing her in.

      “You got rid of the stairs,” She observed, looking around at his first floor.

      “Yeah. I dunno, it just seemed like too much. I didn’t think they’d be necessary…considering I don’t really need them…and no one really visits.” He closed the door and walked across the nearly-unfurnished room. “What’s up?”

      “Oh!” She jumped a little more. “I need your help with something.”

      “What? What kind of help?” He kept his gaze on her as he opened the trapdoor leading to his second floor.

      She followed him, watching as he pulled himself up and held out a hand for her to follow. “Freelance research,” She grunted, pulling herself up with Blooky’s help. “I’m trying to figure out the war, just in case.”

      _Relationships are built on trust, Marion._

      “What do you want to know about the War?” He asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor. “I might be able to tell you what you want to know.”

      Marion looked at him, confused.

      _He’s one of the ghost monsters who fought under Lieutenant Flint._

      “I was one of the soldiers, under Lieutenant Flint.” He blushed a little, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, you probably know him better as Mr. Furno.”

      “Grillby’s _dad_?” Marion asked incredulously.

      “Y-yeah.” Blooky’s gaze met her’s. “So….”

      Marion pulled her backpack off excitedly, putting it in her lap. “What was it like? Are you in the records? What rank were you? What’s the surface like?” She gasped. “Did you get to see real stars?”

      _Easy, there, kiddo. Not a lot of monsters like to talk about their experiences in the war._

      Marion covered her mouth, eyes widening. “Oh, my gosh, I’m so sorry.” She hid her face. “I was so excited I didn’t even stop to think about how you’d feel.”

      Blooky blinked a few times, taken aback, before he let out a few chuckles. “Don’t worry about it. You didn’t know.”

      “Oh, my gosh.” Marion looked at him. “You’re so old.”

      Blooky laughed again, falling backwards. “Gosh, that’s a new one.” He sighed, stretching. “I’m only a few years older than you, physically.”

      “Said the literal ghost,” Marion joked, laying down next to him. “You don’t have to talk about the war if you don’t want to.”

      “No, it’s fine. What do you want to know?” He face-palmed. “Dumb question. Sorry.” He sighed again, staring up at the ceiling. “I know you like fighting, but there’s a difference between sparring and war. In sparring, if you injure someone, it’s an accident and can be easily fixed. In war, though…obviously, people die.” He looked over at her. “War is awful. As soon as I grew up enough to realize that, I hated every second of it. I don’t even remember how it started, but it was probably stupid.”

      Marion, feeling a sudden rush of nervous adrenaline, covered his hand with her own, interlacing her fingers with his. “Probably, yeah.” They were silent for a little bit. “I brought all the records,” She offered.

      “Really?” He looked down at her.

      “Totally.” She sat up and pulled her backpack over. “Three tomes. They were in Gerson’s house, so I asked to borrow them.”

      _And then he practically said no._

_He didn’t say no, per se. He said that I didn’t need them. Besides, I’ll return them._

_I worry about you, Marion. I worry a lot._

_Love you, too, General._

      Blooky sat up, pulling a book out of her bag and opening it. “These are all the battle plans.” He turned a few pages. “We didn’t really stick to these. They were just drawn up as a formality.”

      Marion grabbed a different book. “‘List of Casualties’,” She read. “This is almost as big as the the last one.” She pulled out the names of the enlisted. “Oh,” She murmured, almost apologetically.

      Blooky grabbed the list of casualties from her, laying on his front, and propping himself up so he could read. He pointed to a name and chuckled, “Rest in pieces, Angela,”

      Marion looked at him, concern etched into every feature of her face. “What. The. Fu-“

      “Oh, no, it’s just…she wanted us to say that every time we were reminded of her. She had a pretty dark sense of humor, but at least she’ll be remembered.” He skipped over a portion of the book, then flipped back. “Are there any names in particular you want to see?”

      _Ask about Pira Lawrence,_ He requested, a sense of urgency about him.

      “Did you know Lawrence, Pira?”

      “Vaguely. Dunno why you’re asking me, though. Undyne’s literally right next door.”

      Marion blinked, thinking quickly. “I just figured she might not want to talk about it. Also…she doesn’t know I’m researching the war.”

      “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. Unless…this is something you don’t want to share with her?” He raised his eyebrow at her, half-teasing.

      A soft lavender blush rose to her cheekbones. “Forget about it,” She muttered.

      “You’re cute when you’re angry,” Blooky continued, feeling a rare rush of boldness.

      “I’m only angry ‘cuz-“

      “Because you know you’ve been caught. Why are you really interested in the war?”

      _Should I tell ‘im?_

_That is entirely up to you. If you do tell him, choose your words carefully._

_Where are you from?_

_The Void, obviously._

      “Marion?”

      “Sorry. Just trying to figure out some stuff.” She made an “A” with her hands, resting her chin on her thumbs, thinking. She sighed, giving up. “Screw it. I’m going to say this the weirdest way possible,” She stated, staring intensely into Blooky’s eyes. “And I want you to believe me when I say that it’s gonna sound like a lie, but I swear on Mount Ebbot that it’s the truth, so just humor me.”

      Napstablook, taken aback, nodded.

      She blinked, making her eyes glow. White and soft lavender. “There is a voice in my head, and he’s been there for the past five, maybe six years. I don’t know his name, but I know he is- was- a general in the war. That’s all I’ve got, except for the tiny tidbit that now he hails from the Void, wherever that is.” She waved her hand dismissively.

      “That sounds like bullcrap, but okay.” Blooky crossed his arms. “And you’re studying the war to…figure out who he is?”

      “Exactly.” Marion also crossed her arms. “You don’t believe me, do you?”

      “I never said that, I just said it sounds like bullcrap. And did he know Pira Lawrence?”

      “Well, he brought her up, so I’m assuming so.”

      Blooky sighed heavily. “And since there’s no way that you knew her, I’m just gonna assume that’s true. Pira was Undyne’s mom, and he’ll be pleased to know that she survived the war and died of unrelated causes several years ago. She lived a good life.”

      _Oh, thank God,_ He thought, and Marion’s shoulders visibly relaxed.

      “Are…are you ok?” Napstablook inquired, a mix of mostly concerned and slightly amused.

      “Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

      “You’re crying.”

      Marion wiped her eyes, and sure enough, glowing white tears were there. “Those aren’t mine. Mine are purple.” She wiped the tears on her pants nonchalantly. “Darn. Glow-in-the-dark jeans. Great.”

      Blooky snickered. “Well, if you wanna learn more about this guy, I’d suggest giving these,” He suggested, held up the records, “Back to Gerson, then go talk to Undyne, who undoubtedly knows more than I do. Or, even better, Gerson was in charge of all the generals. I’m sure he’d be able to help.” He slid the books back into her bag. “Thanks for thinking of me, though.”

      Marion grabbed his hand and lifted it, touching it to her forehead. “Don’t mention it. Thanks for your help.”

      Blooky sat there, face blank as Marion started to drop down to the bottom floor. A light pink blush rose his cheeks, adding a new color to his face. He peeked over the ledge. “What was-…what was that?”

      Marion looked up at him, confused at first. “Oh.” She tapped the thin layer of bone over her teeth, similar to Gaster’s. “Since I don’t technically have lips, it’s a little hard for me to kiss things. So I touch them to my forehead.”

      “That was a-a kiss?” Blooky gasped too quietly, hiding his lower face.

      “See ya later, Blooks.” Marion grinned and waved at him, winking before vanishing right before his eyes.


	36. Campout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans goes on a sleepover while Marion and Papyrus go camping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know I haven't done much in the way of Marion/Papyrus bonding, and I apologize, but I'm working on adding more. I hope it's good!

Sans teleported into the kitchen, hoodie strings bouncing as though he had just jumped over the stairs. He used his blue magic to grab a flashlight from the top of the refrigerator as Marion entered.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this, dude?” She asked, leaning against the doorframe.

“C’mon, Marion, I’m not a babybones anymore.” He tossed the flashlight once in the air before reaching for his overnight bag. “You don’t have to baby me. Jeez.” He slid the bag seamlessly over his shoulders, tucking the light into a side pocket.

“I know, I know. It’s just-“

“You worry. I get it.” He rolled his eyes, shoving past her into the hall.

“Do you have your phone? Just in case?” She turned around, grinning.

“Yeah, mom, I’ve got my phone. And even if something happens, it’s not like it’s just gonna be me ‘n Grillbz.” He rolled his eyes again, putting on his shoes. He sat down to tie his laces.

“Alright, alright. Point taken.” Marion held her hands up in surrender. “By any chance, do you know what-“

“No, I don’t!” He interrupted hastily. He stood, bouncing on his toes. “Probably burgers or something. I’m ready, can I go now?”

“Yeah, yeah. Have fun on your sleepover, or whatever you guys called it.” Marion waved her hand dismissively.

“Thanks.” He reached out to grab the knob, but stopped. “Oh, right.” He re-located next to Marion, surprising her with a hug. “Love ya, sis.”

“Love ya, too, Sans. Have fun.”

Sans ran back to the door, grabbed the knob and flung it open. “I will, bye!” He rushed out, waving behind him before closing the door again.

Marion laughed under her breath before going back into the kitchen. She grabbed a worn woven basket from the floor. _He’s growing up,_ She thought with a smile.

_And relatively normally, too. Congrats, Marion, you’re not a failure._

Her smile faded. _Are you alright?_ She opened the fridge to grab a bag of pastries she had been saving.

_No._

_At least you’re honest. D’you wanna talk about it?_ She tucked the pastries into a fabric pocket in the basket, then reached for a loaf of bread, some sort of lunch meat, and some cheese.

_Not necessarily. Don’t worry about it._ He was quiet, watching as she made sandwiches.

_Is your PTSD messing with you again?_

_Dammit, Marion, I told you not to worry about it._

She imagined him pacing in her head, agitated.

_That’s not helping._ He was quiet again. _Would you get that song out of your head?_

Marion smirked, amused.

_No_.

Her smile dropped. _Sorry_.

_I’m just gonna go back to the Void._

_Alright. Love you. Stay safe. Don’t do anything you’ll regret._

She felt him smirk, half-amused, and she imagined him pulling on a jacket and adjusting his collar. _I’m gonna get wasted,_ He teased. She imagined him opening a door. _Love you, too, Mari. Have fun tonight._

Her mind went silent. She smiled again, ducking out of the room. “Paps! You almost ready?” She shouted up towards his room.

“Just a second!” There was a slight thump, then silence. “Do I need my jacket?”

“Probably not.” She started slowly up the stairs, listening to some scuffling. “You okay up there?”

“Yeah!” He shouted, quickly. “You don’t need to come up here!”

She heard him shush something, followed by a muffled bark. She chuckled, going back down the stairs. “Alright.” She jumped down the last few to the landing. “Join me when you’re ready.” She grabbed a nearly-empty jar of peanut butter and used her blue magic to put it by Sans’ bedroom door.

Papyrus opened his door, a relatively large bag on his back. He turned around, looking at the fluffy white puppy sitting on his bed, panting excitedly. “Shhh,” He whispered, putting a finger over his mouth. The puppy lay down, rolling over on the blankets. It barked. “Shhh! Shshshhhh!”

“Is everything alright up there, babybones?” Marion shouted from the kitchen.

“No! I mean, yes!” He shouted back, over his shoulder. He saw the jar. “Stay,” He whispered at the puppy, backing out of his room. He shut the door, dashed to get the peanut butter, then dashed back into his room. “Good boy,” He muttered, opening the jar. “Here you go.” He put the jar down in front of it before standing back up. “Don’t make a mess while I’m gone, okay?” He snuck out of his room as the puppy stuck a good portion of its tiny head in the jar. “Catch me!” He shouted, jumping the railing again. He closed his eyes, hearing the familiar sound of Marion teleporting to catch him. He landed in her arms, bouncing a little as the weight of his bag made her knees buckle slightly. Something pushed her back up, and Papyrus opened his eyes in time to see her eyes fade from pure white.

“Easy there, kiddo,” She teased, winking. She turned her gaze to the upstairs walkway. “Maybe we should get rid of the railing. You won’t land as hard if you fall a shorter distance.”

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. “You ready?”

“Yeah!” He cheered, jumping out of her grasp. He then proceeded to run in circles around her, hands in the air. Marion looked at his bag as he ran, making a mental checklist and checking things off as she noticed them.

“Alright. Let me just grab the stuff.” She pat his head, stepping out of his hectic circle and back into the kitchen. After a moment, she stepped back out, holding the basket and a backpack. She held out her hand. He hugged her whole arm, holding on tight. He watched excitedly as black and purple magic swirled around them. He held on tighter as he felt something similar to what he imagined going down in an elevator would feel like, then dizzying stillness as the portal faded.

“Woah…” He gasped, falling backwards.

Marion reached out to catch him. “Easy there, babybones. You alright?”

He shook his head, shaking away the dizzy spell. He grinned. “All good!” He looked around. “Um…Where are we?”

Marion took off her scarf and jacket in the warmth of the late-afternoon sun coming from the hole in the top of the cave. “These are the Ruins.” She looked up at the hole. “I thought we’d come here first, before camping.” She fell back, without warning, disappearing amid the knee-high buttercups.

“Marion!” Papyrus shouted, alarmed.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. I meant to do that.” She rose her arm, motioning for Papyrus to join her.

He walked over before flopping backwards next to her. He started up at the hole. “What’s that orange stuff up there?”

  
“That’s the sky. It looks like it’s about sunset up there, too.” She folded her hands over her chest and crossed her legs at the ankles. “You’ve read about the surface at school, right?”

“Yeah!” He grinned excitedly. “They said that the royal guards and King Asgore are gonna get us back up there!”

“When we do get back up there, what’s the first thing you wanna do?” Papyrus took a deep breath to respond, but Marion shushed him. “Just think. Don’t tell me.”

She smiled, closing her eyes. Papyrus reached over her and grabbed her hand.

“Why are we here, Marion?” He asked.

“What do you mean by ‘here’?”

“I don’t know.”

She opened her eyes. “How are you feeling, Papyrus?”

“I don’t know. I’m sad sometimes, and then I’m happy.”

“Everyone’s like that.” She unfolded her hands, putting them at her sides so he could reach. He relaxed, cuddling closer to her.

“Yeah.”

“How do you feel right now?”

“Confused.”

She turned her head to face him.

“I remember…flashes of light. Pain. Before we moved into the house. I remember Sans, you. The other two. But…that’s all. I don’t remember anything else. I know someone was hurting me and Sans, but….”

“You don’t remember who?” Marion rubbed her thumb over his gloved hand, the one with the metal plate.

“No.” His voice cracked. “But I remember being scared. Every single night, I would go to sleep and…and I’d be scared.”

“And the fear hasn’t gone away, has it?”

Papyrus shook his head, covering his mouth. “No,” He whispered, shoulders trembling as sobs shook his frame.

Marion rolled onto her side, pulling Papyrus close into a hug. “You’re so strong, Papyrus.” She leaned her forehead against his. “You’re incredible. I can’t even begin to tell you how brave you are.”

“But I-“ He cut himself off, still shaking.

“I know you’re scared, but the fact that you’ve been facing your fears for so long makes you brave.” She smiled at him. “I so frickin’ proud of you.”

He snuggled even closer to her. “Can we go camping now?”

“Of course.” She sat up, using her magic to pull her jacket, scarf, and camping supplies closer, then teleporting again. Around them were whispery echoes and different flowers. Blue ones. A tent was already set up a few feet away.

Papyrus stood, taking deep, calming breaths as he looked around. “I like it here,” He declared.

“Me, too.” Marion grinned, setting up the picnic.

After they ate, they lay in the flowers, looking up at the glowing stones dotting the top of the cave.

“There’s so much sound here,” Papyrus stated.

“That’s cuz this is where people come to make wishes.”

“A wish?”

Marion nodded. “Like you make on birthday candles. A long time ago, monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky. If you hoped with all your heart, your wish would come true. Now, all we have are these sparkling stones on the ceiling.…” She sighed.

Papyrus sat up on his knees, looking down at her. “Have you ever made a wish?”

“Me? Oh, I’ve made several.”

“You should make another one!”

“What?” She turned her gaze from the rocks above to him.

“You should make a wish!”

“Right now?” She asked, confused.

“Yeah!”

“Nah.” She looked back up.

“C’mon, sis! Make a wish!” He exclaimed, shaking her a little.

“Alright, alright,” She laughed. She turned to the closest flower, pulled it down a bit, and whispered something into its petals. She released it, and it was silent. She grinned, turning to Papyrus. “Your turn, babybones.”

Papyrus nodded, determined. “I wish my sister and I will see the real stars one day.” He nodded, satisfied.

Marion blinked, astonished. After a moment, she chuckled. “You’re the best, Papyrus.”

He lay back down next to her, hugging her arm. “I know.”


	37. Marion's Journals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marion writes journal entries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, this is my first time writing something in journal format (I think). I got the idea froma video game I've recently been playing, and I was like, “what the heck? Might as well.”

December 15, 200X:

Christmas is coming too fast this year. The boys swear they don’t want anything, but I know they do. Every time we go by any store, they start whispering to each other. It’s sort of frustrating. On top of it all, Sans’ birthday is in a few days. He’s going to be 14, and he’s already quite the young upstart I almost wish I could have been. His emotional state is…hard to read. His HP refuses to rise. He is either always sleeping or staying up for days, working on something in the shed. There is no in between.

I talked to Alphys today, and she has confirmed my original suspicions; Papyrus does, in fact, have slight depression, accompanied by PTSD. I’ve thought things over, and decided that it would be best to get him either someone he can confide in, some medicine, or both. At the same time, I don’t want to overwhelm him. I should talk to him about it. He’s getting old enough that he can understand these things.

Big news, not at all related to the boys: Blooky asked me out! I said yes, of course, but now I am incredibly nervous. I won’t have anyone to talk to about this. Undyne is…well, not romantically adept. Alphys is more scientific than social. Asking Mettaton would be a disaster. Granted, he is quite the flirt (even more so than I), but that doesn’t meant a thing. Perhaps tomorrow I can go to the Ruins? There was a sweet lady there last time talking to Flowey, and though I doubt she saw me, she might just be willing to help.

Anyways, it’s starting to get late. The boys have school tomorrow. I’ll write more then.

-MHG

  
December 16, 200X:

Every day I wake up is another day closer to the Holidays. I still have no gift ideas. Today, the boys and I put up the tree. It’s looking pretty sad, but only because the ornaments aren’t up yet. Sans wanted to wait a couple more days, so the tree would go up on his birthday, but he settled for today because everyone else seems to have their tree up.

We filmed some more last night at the Resort. It’s weird, the way the boys can’t seem to get enough of Metatton. But, then again, he is the only television star we have down here.

Today was far more busy than I thought. I didn’t have time to go to the ruins as I had hoped. Instead, training lasted far longer than normal. King Asgore was there. As soon as I got home, it was time to decorate the tree. Since I was so exhausted after the combined effects of last night and being on my feet all day, as soon as I sat down, I fell asleep. Sans and Papyrus made even more spaghetti for dinner. The whole reason I proposed a cooking show to MTT was so they would learn how to cook other things. One can only eat so much spaghetti until they give up on ever finding enjoyable food again. Maybe the noodles just make them happy?? If that’s the case, I have no idea what to make for Christmas dinner anymore.

Tomorrow, there is no training. I’ll sleep in. I’ll go to the ruins. I’ll talk to Undyne about her mother, and finally try to figure out about the General.

Speaking of the General, he seems agitated. Normally, he’s just a little ray of annoying, lovable sunshine. These past weeks have been different. Maybe he knows something is coming up? I don’t know. I wish he would tell me.

I’m beat. More tomorrow.

-MHG

  
December 17, 200X:

My God. Just. My God.

 

December 18, 200X:

Sorry about yesterday. I was in shock. There is a human in the underground.

I almost killed him. His name is Adilshah, he says he’s 14 years old, which makes him a year my junior, physically. I think. I've lost track of my age, but I'm sticking with 15 for now. I don’t know if there’s a difference between human years and monster years. I’d have to ask. There’s an issue. I’ve hidden him in a place I refuse to disclose for the time being. His soul is a vibrant goldenrod color, but I doubt he can use magic with it. His body is so dense that I doubt any magic would be able to escape it, even if he knew how to use it.

The General begged me to kill him. I refused. So far, there’s no reason for me to. If he ends up being a threat, I will end it. Until then, he will be _[scratched-out]_ our secret.

-MHG

  
December 19, 200X:

I finally did it! I finally got the boys some presents they might like! Papyrus was pretty easy, in retrospect. I got him a red car bed. A bed in the shape of a car. Sans was a little tougher. He likes memes and stuff, so I got him a trombone. I thought he’d get a kick out of that. Also, I’ve decided to make them each a telescope. Then at least they could pretend to look at the stars.

All the monsters seem to be obsessed with the stars lately, especially the ones who have lived on the surface before. It’s such a small thing, but I suppose that to them, it might mean everything. The only time I’ve ever seen any semblance of [the stars] is when the General would drag me into my head with him.

Speaking of the General, I’ve still got to talk to Undyne about him. Not directly, of course, but still. It’s driving me insane, not knowing who he is. I just need his name, and I’ll be satisfied.

I spoke with Adilshah. Well, I say “with”. It was more like “to”. He was absolutely silent, but he wouldn’t take his eyes off of me. I was just trying to start a conversation. I hope he opens up soon.

I am starting to suspect that the lady in the ruins is Queen Toriel. It makes sense, considering how she’d still be angry with King Asgore over the first fallen human. Maybe she’s been waiting for another human to take care of? If that’s the case, though, why did she entrust Adilshah to me? I should ask her, but not tomorrow. I’ve got big plans for Sans’ birthday, and I don’t intend on it ending as badly as it did last year.

-MHG

  
December 20, 200X:

I don’t want to talk about it.

  
December 21, 200X:

Yesterday, MTT was pms-ing or drunk or something and he was rude so I told him to shut his whore mouth. I was almost fired. I’m still bitter. Sans yelled at me for cursing in front of Papyrus. I swear, that kid is more of a mom than I am.

I relapsed. One cigarette today. My ribs still hurt. I promised myself never again. We all know I probably won’t stick to that.

Adilshah is fine. Eating normally. Won’t talk. Maybe if I let him out every now and then? I have to be careful. Protecting a human could have serious backlash in the future.

-MHG

  
December 22, 200X:

Today was better. Blooky and I have been putting off the date, so we decided to wait until after Christmas. Also, he told me that when _[scratched out] they’re_ not in their robot body, they go by “they” or “them”. I’m fine with that, but they had to explain it to me, like, ten times before I got it. I swear, I’m such a dunce.

Adilshah asked me what my name is today. I think I’m finally making progress. If I could just get him to open up, though…. Oh, well. I won’t push him. After the boys go to bed, I’m going to let him out and about for a bit. I’ll have to bring some of Father’s coats or something. I don’t know how cold humans get.

I actually haven’t seen much of Father recently. Normally, he’d show up every now and them, giving me a little scare, but he’s been a bit silent as of late. I don’t know if this is good or concerning. Perhaps matters in the Void are more consuming? Sorry. Bad pun. (Like a vacuum consumes things, and a void is a vacuum. She’s right, it’s a bad pun.)

I think I’m going to take a break from my journal, at least until after Christmas. Even a few moments of writing could take up too much time. Until then, farewell. _[there is a surprisingly good doodle of a puppy blowing a kiss?]_

-MHG


End file.
